


Peaches & Honey

by Specksofgold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Luke Hemmings, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Louis Tomlinson, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Beta Niall Horan, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Everyone’s American but Harry and Niall, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s from London, Jealous Harry, Jealous Harry Styles, Light Dom/sub, Long-Haired Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis Tomlinson in Lace, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Nail Painting, New Yorker Louis Tomlinson, Nipple Play, Older Harry, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Zayn Malik, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Possessive Harry, Possessive Harry Styles, Prince Hair Harry Styles, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scenting, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Tutor Harry Styles, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, and eventually, because why choose one when you can have all three?, literally by like a year though, lol why is this a tag, wait why is that even a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 42,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold
Summary: It’s 6:05 and Louis has been sitting at a library table for ten minutes, bouncing his leg nervously, scanning the room for any sign of his tutor. He’s just about to get up and leave when he sees the same curly haired boy from Friday night approaching the table with a sly smirk on his face.“Hi kitten,” he grins, revealing his dimples. Louis just rolls his eyes in response.“I was actually just leaving,” he mumbles, collecting his books.“Oh? So, should I tell Dr. Jameson you don’t want me to be your tutor then?” he asks, eyebrow raised.“I-” Louis starts, barely getting out the words, “Harry?”“The one and only” the curly haired boy replies with a wink. “So do you want my help or not kitten?”“Yes, but would you please stop calling me that?” Louis asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.Harry replies with a chuckle, sliding into the chair next to him. “Whatever you say peaches.”“Peaches?” Louis asks, the omegas eyebrows furrowed.The alpha nods with a dimpled grin, leaning forward slightly and inhaling deeply. “’s what you smell like. Peaches, cinnamon, and rosemary.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 121
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a full length fic and at A/B/O, so please be kind. I'm going to try to update weekly, but I'm a graduate student so that's not always possible. I've been working on this fic on and off for some time, and just recently decided to modify it to be an A/B/O fic. Please feel free to leave any feedback/suggestions in the comments below. Happy reading!!

Niall wolf whistles as he walks into the room, earning him a smack on the arm from Liam.

“Oi mate what was that for?” he asks as Liam shooshes him again.

“Quiet Zayn is almost done, we’re already late and we’ll be here another hour if he messes up.”

Louis rolls his eyes at the altercation. He knows that it’s his fault they’re late, but he didn’t want to go to this Halloween party in the first place. Zayn finally leans back, admiring his work.

“Louis you look-” Liam starts before Louis cuts him off.

“Ridiculous I know. I’m not even sure why I agreed to go to begin with.”

“No, I was going to say you look fucking hot.”

A pout forms on Zayn’s lips, but before he can get in a word his alpha, Liam follows up with “Obviously not as hot as you baby,” reaching a hand to ruffle the omega’s hair before he raises an eyebrow as a warning to stop.

Louis does one last once-over in the mirror, running a hand through his messy hair. To be quite honest, he doesn’t look half bad. His black skinny jeans and leopard print crop top is complete with a pair of ears, and a nose, whiskers, and spots hand drawn on by Zayn. He slips on his black vans and follows Liam and Zayn out of the room, who are unironically dressed as an angel and a devil. Their costumes aren’t nearly as ridiculous as Niall’s though, who is sporting a cow onesie.

“Niall, do you really think you’re going to pull any girls in that outfit?” Louis chuckles.

“Of course, mate,” the beta responds, “I’m UDDERly resistible.”

As the approach the SAE house, Louis feels a pang of regret in his stomach. He really should be studying for his physics exam on Monday, as he’s nearly failing the course, but he deserves a night out with the lads. Liam pushes open the door, and he and Niall are immediately being high-fived and fist bumped from every angle. While the two boys say hello to their fellow frat brothers, Louis manages to sneak away to grab himself a drink. He feels as if he is being watched and looks up to see a pair of green eyes staring back into his blue ones. Louis gives the boy a once over, chocolate curls peeking out of a red snapback, lifeguard swim trunks, and a whistle strung around his neck. The curly haired boy shoots him a wink followed by a widespread dimpled grin, and Louis forces himself to look away, feeling a light pink blush creeping across his cheeks.

Niall sneaks up behind him, throwing an arm around him and breaking Louis from his trance. “Shots! Shots! Shots!” the blonde chants enthusiastically, somehow already managing to feel the effects of the alcohol even though they’d arrived under an hour ago. Louis can’t tell his best friend no though, so he grabs two strawberry Jell-O shots out of the cooler on the floor, popping off the lids and handing one to Niall. “Cheers mate,” he says with a chuckle, clinking the plastic containers together. Louis circles his tongue around the edge before throwing the shot back and swallowing it in one swift movement. When he brings his head forward, he notices the curly haired alpha staring at him once again, this time more intently, eyebrow raised inquisitively. Louis laughs softly before turning back to face Niall, who is laughing far too loudly over some joke he’s just made.

A couple of hours later a Louis is definitely feeling the effects of the small stack of Jell-O-O shots that had piled up on the countertop. He’s made his way to the dance floor and is swinging his hips to the thumping base of whatever R&B song the DJ is playing. Louis closes his eyes, and just moments later he feels a hot breath against his neck. “Hi kitten,” the voice murmurs, and Louis opens his eyes only to be met with the same green orbs that have been boring into him for the majority of the night.

“Actually,” Louis starts, his voice cracking as he tries to feign confidence, “I’m a leopard.”

“Ah I see,” the curly haired boy chuckles as he rests a firm hand on Louis’s hip, thumb rubbing over the exposed skin of his side. Louis can’t help but lean into the touch. “Care to dance kitten?” the husky voice murmurs, not waiting for a reply before turning Louis around and placing his large hands on his waist.

Louis is too drunk, and this boy is way too handsome for him to resist, so he complies without putting up much of a fight. A few songs later, and Louis is very aware of the effect he’s having on the alpha, who smells like pine trees, saltwater, and honey. Louis uses his newfound confidence fueled by the alcohol to press his bum back, tilting his head to the side and earning a soft “Fuck kitten, smell so good” whispered against the shell of his ear that he somehow manages to hear over the pounding music. He feels a pair of plush lips brushing against his neck before he feels a hand yanking him away. Before he can even get a word in, he’s being drug out of the house by Liam.

“Liam what the fuck?” Louis begins once they’re outside, but he’s quickly cut off.

“Niall is plastered mate I’m sorry. We’ve got to get him out of here. I hate to ask but can he crash with you for the night? Z’s gonna stay here at the house with me.”

Louis rolls his eyes and huffs. Of course, as soon as Louis starts actually enjoying himself at the party his friends begged him to attend, the beta ruins it for him. He loves his best friend, but for being Irish he really can’t handle his liquor.

“Yeah, yeah fine. Where is he?” Louis mutters along with a string of curses under his breath.

Liam leads him over to where Zayn and a very drunk Niall are sitting in the grass, and the three boys help him back to Louis’s dorm. After a bit of struggling, they finally manage to get Niall settled into Zayn’s bed.

“Thanks again for doing this Lou, we owe you one,” Liam says with a smile as he and Zayn slip out heading back towards the booming frat house. Louis washes his face and slips into a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt, a sigh escaping his lips when he finally climbs into his bed. Niall is already snoring, but that isn’t the only thing keeps Louis awake that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning rolls around and Louis still feels unprepared for his physics exam. He’s not sure why he even has to take this class since he’s an education major, but it’s a requirement for him to graduate. He feels sick to his stomach as he enters the classroom and the feeling only intensifies as the exam is laid in front of him. Even after spending all day Saturday and Sunday studying, it’s like reading a foreign language. Louis turns the exam in with a huff, narrowly avoiding eye contact with his professor, Dr. Jameson.

He runs a hand through his disheveled hair as he hurries down the stairs to meet his friends for lunch. When he opens the door to the campus café, he immediately spots Niall, Liam, and Zayn waving him over to a corner booth. Once Louis has ordered his cup of tea and bagel, he makes his way over, sliding in next to Niall.

“How’d the exam go mate?” Liam asks.

Louis just shakes his head in response, picking apart his bagel rather than eating it. The boys try to calm his nerves and reassure him, but Louis struggles be optimistic knowing there’s no chance he passed that exam.

His fears are confirmed during the next class period when the tests are handed back, and Louis sees a 62% written in red ink across the top. He shuffles up to the front desk when class is dismissed, exam held in hand.

“Dr J, as I’m sure you can tell I’m really struggling,” Louis says weakly, forcing a smile. “Do you have any suggestions on how to improve my grade? Maybe a tutor?”

“Actually,” the professor begins, “I’ve arranged for you to meet with a tutor in the library tonight at 6pm. His name is Harry, and I think he’ll really be able to help you. You have a lot of potential Louis, and I can see that you’re really making an effort here.”

With that, Louis leaves the classroom, hoping that Dr. Jameson is right and that this tutor can work miracles.

It’s 6:05 and Louis has been sitting at a library table for ten minutes, bouncing his leg nervously, scanning the room for any sign of his tutor. He’s just about to get up and leave when he sees the same curly haired boy from Friday night approaching the table with a sly smirk on his face.

“Hi kitten,” he grins, revealing his dimples. Louis just rolls his eyes in response.

“I was actually just leaving,” he mumbles, collecting his books.

“Oh? So, should I tell Dr. Jameson you don’t want me to be your tutor then?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

“I-” Louis starts, barely getting out the words, “Harry?”

“The one and only” the curly haired boy replies with a wink. “So do you want my help or not kitten?”

“Yes, but would you please stop calling me that?” Louis asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Harry replies with a chuckle, sliding into the chair next to him. “Whatever you say peaches.”

“Peaches?” Louis asks, the omegas eyebrows furrowed.

The alpha nods with a dimpled grin, leaning forward slightly and inhaling deeply. “’s what you smell like. Peaches, cinnamon, and rosemary.”

A couple of hours later, and Louis is nearly done with his physics homework for the week, and possibly even starting to grasp some of the concepts. They’re on the last problem, and Louis refuses to admit he’s struggling. He rests his head in one hand, the other fiddling with his pencil, putting on his best thinking face hoping that Harry won’t see him struggle.

“Let me help,” Harry says softly, placing his hand on top of Louis’s and brushing his thumb back and forth. Louis lets out a soft gasp, hoping that Harry didn’t hear and raising his gaze to meet the green eyes. Harry’s eyes are softer than before, smile kind, unlike the cocky smirk he had been wearing before. Harry doesn’t move his hand, and Louis finally relaxes, leaning into the alpha next to him.

Once finished, Louis begins to pack his books away in his backpack. He and Harry exchange numbers and agree to set up a few more tutoring sessions before the next exam. Louis slings his bag over his shoulders, and they begin making their way towards the exit. The alpha holds the door open for Louis, pretending to be a gentleman. The omega isn’t fooled though and can feel dark eyes ogling him from behind.

“Can I-” Harry begins, almost stuttering, “Do you mind if I walk you back to your dorm?”

Louis rolls his eyes, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. “Sure, but I’ll beat you up if you try anything,” he says, hands on his hips.

Harry can’t help but double over in laughter in response, clearly not taking Louis’s threat seriously as he rests his hand on the smaller boy’s lower back. “Lead the way,” he says with an amused look in his eyes.

As they approach the building, Louis expects Harry to go his separate ways. He’s surprised when Harry follows him through the main door and into the elevator up to the top floor. He raises an eyebrow, but the alpha isn’t paying attention. He just shakes out his curls and runs a hand through his hair in response. Louis isn’t sure why, but he finds the simple gesture undeniably attractive. He snaps out of his trance as the elevator dings, doors sliding open to reveal the empty hallway. Harry follows him all the way to his door, Louis leaning against it and muttering a soft, “Well, this is me.”

Stepping closer, Harry closes the distance between them, effectively pinning Louis against the heavy door. The alpha is so close he can smell him, sharp pine and sweet honey. Louis’s blue eyes meet Harry’s green, and the air is sucked out of his lungs as Harry leans in, right against the shell of Louis’s ear hotly whispering, “Goodnight peaches,” before turning on his heels and walking back towards the elevator.

  
After regaining his composure, Louis turns the key and opens his door, toeing off his shoes in the entryway. After a long shower and changing into a loose t-shirt and flannel pants, the omega settles himself into bed. He is just about to fall asleep when his phone vibrates, lighting up the screen “New message from Harry,” it reads. He unlocks his phone and his heart flutters as he reads the message.

_I had a good time tonight, let’s do it again soon :) xx Harry_


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of texting back and forth almost constantly, it was finally Tuesday again. This week, the pair had decided to meet at the campus café to do their tutoring session. Louis steps in, bag slung over his shoulder, and scans the room. There was no sign of Harry, so he gets into line hoping to grab a cup of tea and get settled in before the tutoring session began. A few moments later, Louis feels a strong, warm hand on his lower back. He quickly turns his head, eyes narrowed, only for them to soften when they meet Harry’s.

“You gave me a fright Harold,” he says with a huff.

“I gave _you_ a fright?” he asks, “If looks could kill little omega, my goodness,” he laughs.

Soon enough they had reached the front of the line and were at the register. “Yorkshire tea with milk and two sugars please,” Louis said easily; his order rarely changed. “And…” he hummed scanning the display case of pastries and baked goods, “a blueberry muffin as well.”

Louis began rummaging through his messy bag to find his wallet but stopped abruptly when he heard a gruff “And a black coffee for me thanks,” as Harry handed the barista his card. Their order was soon called, and they made their way to a corner booth, Louis placing his hands on his hips before looking up at Harry.

“You didn’t have to do that you know.”

“I know,” the alpha responded, a soft smile revealing the indents of his dimples, “but I wanted to. Now c’mon we’ve got work to do.”

The physics homework had been done for quite some time, yet the two boys remained tucked away in the corner booth of the nearly empty café. They chatted casually, laughing at a joke one of them had made. The laughter quickly ceased though as Harry’s eyes became fixated on Louis’s lips. This is it, he’s finally going to kiss me, Louis thought to himself. Needless to say, he was taken aback when Harry licked the tip of his thumb and reached out, grabbing Louis’s chin and swiping it across the corner of his mouth. Louis scrunched his nose up in surprise.

“Harold,” Louis drew the name out, eyebrows furrowed, and nose still scrunched, “What on earth was that for?”

Harry smirked, dimples appearing once again, his grip never wavering from Louis’s chin, “Sorry peaches, you had blueberry on your face.”

They packed up and headed back towards Louis’s dorm, the crisp November air causing Louis to shiver even through his thick sweater.

“Here,” Harry pulled off thick wool jacket and draped it over Louis’s shoulders. Louis opened his mouth to protest but Harry quickly cut him off “Don’t even start with me, you were shivering.”

The omega muttered something under his breath that Harry didn’t quite hear, but he wrapped the jacket around himself further anyways. Soon enough they were at Louis’s door, just the same as the week before. Harry leaned over Louis, snaking a hand around the smaller boy’s back. Louis’s breath hitched as Harry slid the jacket off his shoulders, pulling Louis’s hand forward with the sleeve and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“See you around peaches,” he said with a wink, dropping Louis’s hand in synch with the drop of Louis’s jaw. Like clockwork, Louis was left against the cool metal door once again, wanting more.

Louis’s alarm went off, but he already lay awake in his bed. He had been for hours, spending most of the night tossing and turning unable to get a certain curly haired alpha off his mind. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, standing on his tip toes and extending his arms upwards to stretch his back. His socked feet pattered against the tile floor as he made his way into the en suite, shedding his clothes as he started the shower. Louis drew the curtain back as steam began to fill the room, stepping into the warm stream. He was reminded of the night before as a drop of water slid down his lip. He groaned, only halfway in frustration, unable to stop the thoughts of Harry flooding his mind. When he opened his eyes, he looked down to see his half hard length growing fuller by the second, a few drops of slick mixing with the water running down his thick thighs.

Louis cursed himself for allowing him to think about his tutor in this way. He couldn’t help it though, the way the alpha continuously teased him only left him wanting more. He let out a soft gasp as he wrapped his hand around his length, the water allowing it to glide with ease. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile, hand picking up speed with every tug. “Fuck, Harry, alpha,” he moaned, feeling a heat building in his abdomen. It wasn’t much later that he was spilling over his hand with a soft shout of a certain alpha’s name.

After properly washing his hair and scrubbing his body, Louis stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel off of the hook and patted himself down, rubbing his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. As he stepped out of the bathroom, Zayn peered up from his phone, eyebrow cocked with an amused smirk on his face.

“Have a nice shower Lou?” he asked, shit eating grin still spread across his face. Louis rolled his eyes in response, digging through his closet for his favorite pair of skinny jeans and a forest greens sweater. “You didn’t tell me you had a hot tutor,” he called out, Louis giving him the middle finger as he slipped on his vans, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the room.

Two classes and what felt like an eternity later, it was time to meet the boys for lunch. Louis walked into the student center, picked out a sandwich and an apple, and scanned the room. He quickly spotted his group of friends, the sound of Niall’s laughter rising above the chatter. Dropping his bag to the floor, Louis slid into his chair and greeted the boys with a nod. Liam shot him a wink, Zayn a smirk, while Niall blurted out “Z says you have a hot tutor,” with a raised eyebrow. Louis just rolled his eyes and bit into his apple, nearly choking when he was met with a pair of green eyes staring into his. The same emerald eyes that kept him awake for the entire night.

Harry made his way over to the table, an olive-green headscarf keeping his curls out of his face. It was a bit of an odd pairing, but he somehow made it work with his purple crewneck with three large Greek letters stitched into it. Louis thought the sweatshirt looked vaguely familiar, like something out of Liam’s closet, but it took the alpha calling out, “Hey Harry! Have you met Z's roommate Louis?” before it clicked. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Louis thought to himself as he made the realization.

“Met him?” Harry asked, flashing that award-winning grin, “I’m his tutor.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Lou, how could you not tell us your tutor was one of our brothers?” Niall piped up, breaking the silence. 

“I didn’t know, he never told me-” Louis began, but his throat went dry as he felt a hand on his knee underneath the table. 

“Must’ve slipped his mind, forgetful this one is,” Harry said with an easy laugh, not even hesitating as he slid his hand further up Louis’s thigh. 

Louis just rolled his eyes in response, taking another bite of his apple, a drop of the juice rolling down his chin. As if on instinct, Harry reached his thumb up and swiped it away, looking directly into Louis’s eyes as he sucked the tip of his finger into his mouth. It was so quick, so subtle, that the other boys seemed to have miss it. 

“You tagging along tonight Z?” Harry asked, completely ignoring what had just happened. 

“Not sure yet, got quite a bit of homework and-” he started before Harry stopped him.  


“Nonsense,” he said, “You have to come it’ll be fun,” he stretched out the last word, giving Zayn a pout and puppy dog eyes.

“What’s tonight?” Louis cut in, slightly annoyed tone from being left out. 

“Nothing love,” Harry murmured but Niall clearly didn’t catch the hint. 

“Luke’s hooking us up so we can smoke, but I’m not supposed to tell,” he blurted out, his smile radiating how proud he was before Zayn smacked him on the arm. “Oh, whoops,” he said sheepishly, smile falling from his face.

Later that evening, Zayn hopped out of bed, pulling a pair of sneakers out of his closet. “How come you didn’t tell me Z?” Louis asked, jutting out his bottom lip. 

“Lou…” he started, “You know how you get when you smoke. And now that I know that your Harry is Liam’s Harry, do you really want to come?” he asked warily.

“Please please please Z I’ll be good I promise,” Louis pouted even more, batting his eyelashes as well. 

“Fine,” the dark-haired omega groaned, “but I don’t want to hear a word about it when you make an absolute fool of yourself. Get your shoes on we’re leaving in five minutes.”

Not even an hour later, and Louis was laying on the living room floor of the SAE house, head in Harry’s lap and staring up at the ceiling. His mind felt cloudy, and he couldn’t tell if it was the weed or the alpha’s hand casually combing through his hair that was making him feel so floaty. He looked up into Harry’s hazy green eyes, a dimpled smile looking back down at him. Louis wanted Harry to kiss him so badly, but it seemed as if the curly haired boy couldn’t get the hint. He had touched him more the night of the Halloween party than he had every encounter since combined. 

Somehow in his hazy state, Louis was able to concoct a foolproof plan to get the alpha to kiss him. He sat up out of Harry’s lap and reached across the makeshift circle they had made on the floor, snatching the joint out of Zayn’s hand. He placed it between his lips with a smirk, ignoring Zayn’s glare as he inhaled deeply, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs. He let it remain there until Luke, another alpha, reached over and did exactly what Louis had just done to Zayn. Pulling the joint out from between Louis’s lips, Luke flashed him a toothy grin, toying with his lip ring with his tongue. 

Louis leaned towards Luke, earning him a few raised eyebrows. “Wanna shotgun,” he said softly, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

Luke let out a low chuckle, but shrugged anyways replying with a simple, “Sure, why not?” 

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes boring into his back, the stare almost magnetizing; his plan was working. Luke inhaled a long drag, tilting Louis’s chin up to be even with the taller alpha’s. Louis felt the cool metal of Luke’s lip ring brush against his bottom lip, but the exhale of smoke never came.

Before Louis could even register what was happening, he was being lifted up and carried up a flight of stairs. 

“Think you’ve had enough for tonight little one,” Harry murmured gruffly before addressing the rest of the group. “I’m going to put this one to bed; I’m not sure he’s able to walk all the way back across campus tonight.” 

He could feel Zayn and Liam both giving him the “I told you so” look without ever having to turn his head. Louis normally wouldn’t be so compliant, but his mind was foggy, and he felt absolutely boneless.

Louis peered up into Harry’s eyes, much darker than they had looked earlier in the evening. Soon they had made it to the top of the stairs, and Harry gently laid Louis down onto his soft blue duvet. “Harry,” Louis said, barely above a whisper, “are you mad at me?” 

“No Lou,” Harry sighed out. “What was that though? Were you trying to make me jealous? Practically kissing one of my frat brothers right in front of me.” 

“Well, you weren’t going to do it-” was all the omega managed to get out before he felt Harry’s soft pink lips roughly crashing against his.

Louis felt electric, the haziness from his high completely vanished. He tangled a hand in the chocolate curls, chasing Harry’s lips and trying desperately to make up for lost time. Harry let out a soft groan as Louis tugged the curls at the base of his neck, pulling back slightly to peer into Louis’s eyes. 

“Finally,” Louis whispered, his head falling back against the pillows. 

“I was trying to keep it professional,” Harry replied with a chuckle, “I am your tutor after all, but fuck baby I just couldn’t help myself any longer.” 

Louis rolled his eyes in response, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Harry raised an eyebrow in response, making no attempt to hide his eyes raking up and down Louis’s chest. 

“Don’t get any ideas Styles, I usually sleep naked and I expect you to be on your best behavior.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at how sassy the little omega was as he stripped down and settled into bed himself. 

Louis’s body betrayed him as he involuntarily shivered, causing Harry to climb out of bed and sift through his closet for a t-shirt without ever being prompted. 

“Arms up peaches,” he whispered sweetly into Louis’s ear. 

Not wanting to put up a fight, he complied, lifting his arms over his head as Harry slipped the Ramones t-shirt over his head. They settled back in next to each other, Harry’s arm draped over Louis’s waist, their bodies slotting together just as perfectly as their lips had minutes earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was awoken the next morning by the sound of an alarm. _That’s weird, I don’t have classes on Fridays_ , he thought to himself. He reached to turn off the unwanted noise but found himself trapped. His eyes shot open, looking over to see an unbothered disarray of curls still peacefully dreaming.

“Harry?” he whispered as more of a question than a statement. “Harry,” he repeated, louder this time, causing the sleeping boy to stir. “Harold I swear to god if you don’t turn that bloody alarm off..”

Harry’s eyes started to open, dreamy green orbs looking up at Louis as if he were the sun. Not a second later, the alpha remembered the alarm, and that he was going to be terribly late if he didn’t get out of bed soon.

“Shit. Fuck. Shit. Sorry,” Harry murmured as he stumbled out of bed, turning off the alarm. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at the whirlwind of flailing limbs as the frantic alpha tried to quickly get dressed and ready for the day. He ran his hand through his messy curls a few times, trying to tame the wild hairs.

“I’ve got to get to class soon but I can make you coffee if you’d like?” Harry started. “Wait no, no coffee, tea, right? Yorkshire? I’m more of a coffee guy myself but we may have tea in the cupboards.”

Louis had never seen Harry, who was usually so calm and collected, so frantic. To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard the alpha talk so fast either.

“I’ll be fine Harry, now get going you’ll be late,” Louis replied with a soft smile, trying to ground Harry.

“Okay, okay,” he said, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “I’ll be back in just a couple of hours. There’s a brunch place I want to take you if you’ll let me?” he asked sheepishly.

Louis just nodded in reply, motioning with his hands for Harry to get going.

Louis fell back against the cool sheets once the door had closed, allowing himself to fall back to sleep. What seems like minutes, but must have been an hour or two later, Louis feels soft curls tickling his cheek.

“Wake up Lou,” Harry whispers, but Louis ignores him and grabs his shirt instead, pulling Harry into him and snuggling his face into the crook of the taller boy’s neck.

Louis can feel the vibrations of Harry’s chest as he chuckles at the gesture, shoving at the smaller boy gently. “Lou come on we’re going to get brunch, remember?”

He shoots up at the mention of food, suddenly awake. Another deep laugh erupts from Harry as he shakes his head, wide dimpled grin spread across his face.

“You’re almost as bad as Niall,” Harry says with another chuckle.

“Don’t tease me,” Louis pouts, “I’m still grumpy AND now I’m hungry.”

“Poor hangry omega,” Harry pretends to sympathize for a moment, “Now up you go come on.”

Harry then takes Louis’s hand and pulls him up off of the bed, earning an eye roll and an unamused glare from the smaller boy. He pulls on his clothes from the night before, briefly arranging his fringe in the mirror. In his reflection, he can see Harry behind him on the bed, looking at the omega in awe. Louis feels a slight blush begin to dust his cheeks but ignores it and clears his throat telling Harry that he’s ready to go.

The November air is crisp as the two boy’s walk next to each other in the direction of the restaurant. Their hands brush against each other occasionally, and after the third or fourth time Harry slips his hand into Louis’s, intertwining their fingers. Louis’s cheeks are already pink from the cold air, but he feels them heat up a bright red color. The perfect gentleman he is, Harry even opens the door for Louis when they arrive at the diner.

Once inside, they’re greeted by the strong smell of bacon and a short, older woman with her gray hair pulled back into a neat bun.

“Harry, so good to see you again love!” she exclaims, pulling him into a tight hug. “And who might this be?” she asks, eyebrow raised with a Cheshire cat grin.

“This,” Harry begins, “is my friend Louis.”

Louis suppresses the frown forming on his lips at the word friend as they’re led over to a corner booth.

“I’ll get a fresh pot of coffee going for you Harry, and what about you Louis, coffee as well?” the older woman, Edith as her nametag reads, asks.

“No actually-” Louis begins but is quickly cut off by Harry.

“Yorkshire tea for him, with milk and two sugars. Right Lou?”

Louis can’t help but smile at the fact that Harry remembered how he takes his tea, so he just nods at Edith.

Not much later, Edith brings out their food. Louis has ordered fruit pancakes covered in bananas, blueberries, and strawberries, while Harry opted for eggs benedict.

“Proper posh boy, aren’t you?” Louis asks, nodding towards Harry’s plate.

“At least I’m not eating like a child,” Harry points back, causing Louis to cross his arms and pout in response.

The alpha can’t help but laugh at this, and Louis cracks a soft smile, rolling his eyes as he digs in. Once they finish their food they sit and talk for a couple hours, Edith coming around now and then to fill up Harry’s coffee and bring Louis another cup of tea. When they finally decide to leave, Louis reaches into his back pocket, searching for his wallet. Before he can do so though, Harry has already placed a stack of bills into Edith’s hand, telling her to keep the change with his signature smile.

“You know, you told me last time we got coffee I could pay next time,” Louis huffs out as they step back into the cold.

Harry chuckles, snaking his arm around Louis’s waist and pulling him close to keep him warm. “I can’t help it,” he grins, “What can I say, I like spoiling you.”

Louis rolls his eyes, trying to push the fact that Harry referred to him as his friend to Edith. They walk back to Louis’s dorm in silence, Harry leaving him with a warm kiss on cold cheeks murmuring a “Text me later,” in Louis’s ear as he pulls away.


	6. Chapter 6

As Louis unlocks the door to their dorm, Liam is standing there waiting like an expecting parent. His arms are crossed and he’s staring at Louis with that fatherly look he always seems to have.

“Have fun last night?” Liam asks.

“Li nothing happened no need to worry,” Louis says in reply.

“Oh really?” the stern tone not being dropped, “Well you stayed the night there, and it’s already two in the afternoon and you’re just now getting back.”

Louis laughs and shakes his head at Liam’s words. “Promise Li, the most that happened was a very PG make out session. We went to breakfast after his class and got caught up talking. That’s why I’m back so late. Scouts honor Payno. You should be thankful I stayed there so you coule stay here with Zaynie.”

Later that afternoon Louis is sitting cross-legged in his bed, working on an assignment.

“So, are you and Harry like…together?” Zayn asks out of the blue.

“No,” Louis says flatly. “He introduced me today as his friend.” Liam chuckles at this response.

“Don’t be such a drama queen Lou, he’s clearly into you. Did you forget the way he reacted with you and Luke last night?”

Louis sighs, knowing Liam is right. That doesn’t stop him from pouting though. “I just…” Louis starts, letting out a sigh. “I don’t want to get my heart broken again. I always fall in too deep so fast. What if Harry just wants something casual? I mean he said it himself last night he’s my tutor for god’s sake and-.” He’s rambling at this point, but he doesn’t care, he can’t stop himself.

Somewhere in the midst of his of his rant, Liam and Zayn have climbed into bed next to him, wrapping their arms around him tightly.

“I know you’re scared Lou, but I really think Harry could be good for you,” the alpha tells him.

Louis sighs, leaning into his friends’ arms. In his heart he knows Liam is right, but he can’t push the wary thoughts out of his head. His phone lights up, and he sees a notification from Harry.

_Made it back safe, had a great time today xx._

Louis decides not to reply, setting his phone on his nightstand and returning to his assignment.  
The weekend passes without much excitement. Zayn tries to convince Louis to come out with the boys, but he politely declines. In his defense, he really does have quite a bit of schoolwork, it isn’t just because he’s avoiding a saltwater scented alpha. Sunday turns into Monday and Monday to Tuesday. Louis has been dreading meeting with Harry for a tutoring session, already coming up with multiple scenarios in his mind as to why he and Harry wouldn’t work. They have exam coming up that Friday though, and the omega cannot afford another bad grade.

Louis climbs spiraling steps of the library up to the third floor, weaving through the bookcases to he and Harry’s favorite secluded corner. All the anxiety he’s feeling in his stomach eases when he sees a mop of curls and forest green eyes looking up at him, giving him a sheepish smile. Louis slides into the seat across from Harry, reaching into his bag to pull out his books. When his gaze returns to the tabletop, he sees a paper coffee cup with his name written on it in sharpie. He feels a soft blush creep across his cheeks as he realizes Harry brought him a tea.

“I stopped by on my way to get a coffee and thought you might want something as well,” the alpha grins, dimples just barely starting to show.

“Thank you. It’s awfully cold maybe this will warm me up a bit,” Louis replies graciously.

“I know something that will warm you up,” Harry murmurs, just loud enough for Louis to hear.

Louis looks up and meets his gaze, raising an eyebrow to confirm he’d heard. “Harold,” Louis lets out an exaggerated sigh, “we have work to do, no time for any of your shenanigans.”

Friday rolls around and Louis feels surprisingly calm about his physics exam. He and Harry spent hours Tuesday night going over example problems and making sure Louis really understood the material. He takes his seat and goes to put his phone away, but not before seeing a notification from Harry.

_Good luck today, you’ll do great!! xx._

This eases the last of Louis’s nerves, and he takes a deep breath as he starts the first question. The omega leaves the classroom feeling much better than he had after the previous exam. He doesn’t even avoid eye contact with his professor on the way out this time. He makes the short walk to the campus café to meet the boys, thankful for the heat as he slips inside. After making his way through the line and grabbing his drink, he walks over to the booth where his friends have gathered. It’s not difficult to find, not only because the coffee shop is small, but because Niall’s loud voice can be picked out of a crowd anywhere.

He slides into the booth next to the Irishman, setting his tea on the table. “How’d it go?” Zayn asks.

“I actually felt really good about it. There were a few things I wasn’t sure on, but nothing that didn’t understand at all,” Louis beams, feeling oddly proud of himself.

“I told you you’d do great, peaches,” a husky voice whispers as he slides into the booth as well.

Louis looks up to meet Harry’s gaze, trying to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks. Niall nudges Louis’s side with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows in the most non-subtle manor possible.

“Thanks,” Louis murmurs, leaning into Harry’s side as he sips his tea. They stay there like that for a while, all chatting away.

Later that afternoon, Louis is at his desk, finishing up an English paper when he sees a notification pop up on his screen. It’s an email from Dr. Jameson. Louis gulps, nervous to open it, but clicks on the email anyways.

_Louis,_

_Usually I wait until the following class period to disclose exam grades, but I decided to make an exception. I am very pleased to tell you that you scored an 87% on this exam. I’m glad to see your hard work paying with your tutor paying off. You’re a very smart student and I want to see you succeed._

_Best,_   
_Dr Jameson._

The first thing Louis thinks to do after reading the email is to call Harry. He picks up on the second ring with a tired sounding “Hello?”

“Harry!” Louis shouts, not caring that the alpha has clearly just woken up from a nap. “I got an 87! An 87 Harry! Thank you thank you thank you for your help! You’re the absolute best I can’t thank you enough, honestly.”

Louis is out of breath and panting with excitement at this point. A few seconds pass before Harry’s brain seems to process what’s going on. Once he realizes though, it’s almost like a lightbulb has gone off over his head.

“Lou that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it!” Louis agrees to come by the house later that night to “celebrate,” whatever that means.

The rest of the group is heading to another party as Louis makes his way over to the SAE house. He pulls his jacket tighter around him, still cold even under his navy jumper.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us Lou?” Liam asks a final time as they’re about to split paths.

“I’m sure Li,” he says with a soft smile, “Kind of just want a relaxing night in after all that studying you know?” Liam nods knowingly, Zayn throwing in a “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t limit my options much Z!” he shoots back over his shoulder as he makes his way to the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis barely gets the chance to knock once on the door before it’s flung open, a group of boys piling out on their way to the same party as the rest of his friends. He steps to the side to let the group through, slipping in once everyone has passed. He sees Harry in the kitchen, head in his hands against the counter with his back towards Louis. He doesn’t even think he heard the smaller boy sneak inside with all the commotion the other house mates had caused. Sneaking up behind Harry, he wraps his arms around his waist, feeling him tense up for a moment before relaxing under the touch.

“Hi love,” Harry breathes out, turning around so he’s facing Louis. “I wanted to make you dinner, but it seems that the boys have raided the fridge again.”

Harry opens the doors to reveal a nearly empty fridge, save a few beer cans and a bottle of cheap liquor. Louis lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“That’s very sweet of you H, but we can just order a pizza or something?” Louis suggests.

Harry nods and calls the order in as they make their way to the couch, settling in close before putting on a movie. Louis couldn’t even tell you what movie was playing; he’s too wrapped up in Harry. They’re arranged so that Louis’s legs are across Harry’s lap as he snuggles into his side. One of Harry’s large ring-clad fingers rests atop Louis’s thigh, absentmindedly rubbing small circles with his thumb. Louis stares up at Harry almost in awe, admiring his sharp jawline and milky skin, not missing the way his flannel is only half buttoned, exposing his chest tattoos.

He blushes when he realizes he’s been caught, but the alpha doesn’t seem to mind. He moves a hand to cup Louis’s cheek, tilting his head up as Harry leans his down for their lips to meet. Louis practically melts into the kiss, leaning back into the couch and pulling Harry down with him. Harry chuckles against Louis’s lips as he catches himself, careful not to crush the smaller boy. Their lips never part though, and soon enough the kiss is deepening, Louis’s hands tangled in Harry’s curls and Harry’s slid under Louis’s oversized sweater.

The heated moment is broken when they hear the sound of the doorbell, indicating that their pizza is here. Harry climbs off of Louis, running a hand through his curls in an attempt to fix the mess they’ve become. He pays for the pizza and thanks the delivery driver, bringing the boxes back over to the couch where Louis is sitting. They eat their pizza in silence, both of them too hungry to make conversation. Once the leftovers are stored away in the empty fridge, Harry leans in to pick up where they had previously left off. Louis stops him though with a firm hand on his chest. “Not a chance Styles, you’ve got garlic breath.”

The alpha can’t help but bark out a laugh at this, moving Louis’s hand and taking both his wrists in one hand with ease before smacking his lips against Louis’s obnoxiously. Louis squeals as he falls back against the couch, trying to pretend he hasn’t been thinking about Harry’s plush lips non-stop since their last kiss. He finally gives in and soon enough they’re right back to where they were previously. Harry pulls back slightly, a hand on Louis’s hip as he growls out one word, “bedroom.”

They stumble up to the bedroom almost drunkenly, unable to keep their hands and mouths off of each other. Most of their clothes are shed before they even make it to the bed, Harry climbing over Louis to reconnect their lips once more. He soon moves on to his neck, licking, sucking, and biting, a path all the way down to his thighs. Louis is arching into the touch, desperate for anything Harry will give him. Harry uses this opportunity to slide the smaller boy’s boxers off, discarding his own in the process.

“Hands and knees baby” Harry whispers in his ear. Louis doesn’t question it. He wants, no needs, Harry so badly at this point he would do anything. The omega is shifting on the bed, starting to grow uncomfortable under all this attention as slick starts to drip down his thighs. He feels large hands rub down his sides and hips to his ass, thumbs slightly pulling the cheeks apart. Suddenly there’s a breath of hot air against his hole causing Louis to gasp.

“This okay?” Harry asks wearily.

“I-I’ve never...” Louis mumbles sheepishly.

The alpha let’s out an audible groan before leaning up to whisper “Fuck baby, I’ve been wanting to do this since the first time I met you. Let me take care of you.”

Louis nods, and Harry lowers himself back to the end of the bed. He leans in, licking a long stripe from his perineum all the way up. Louis’s knees nearly give out at the new sensation, and that’s all the confirmation Harry needs. He dives back in, lapping at his hole hungrily as if he’s been starved and this is the first meal he’s had in weeks. When Harry pushes his tongue in past the tight ring of muscle, Louis loses all control. His arms give out, dropping down onto the bed, slick flowing out of him at this point. The only thing holding his hips up is Harry’s strong arm wrapped around him. Minutes later Louis feels a familiar heat pooling in his belly.

“Harry-,” he whines, “Harry I’m gonna-.”

The sensation is suddenly lost, causing Louis to mewl. Harry presses a final kiss to his hole, before tapping on Louis’s hip twice.

“Turn over baby, wanna see you,” he whispers in his ear.

Louis rolls onto his back, hips now propped up by pillows rather than Harry’s arm. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, listening to the snap of the lube cap opening. Soon he feels the slightly cool substance and the tip of Harry’s index finger circling his hole. “Look at me,” Harry whispers, almost a growl. Louis whines as he opens his eyes, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in as he feels a long finger push into him. The lube is just a formality at this point with how slick the omega is. Harry’s eyes are trained on him, focused intently. There’s only a sliver of green visible, pupils blown wide and full of lust.

Louis does his best to hold still as Harry slips a second finger in, scissoring them in and out as he stretches the smaller boy open. Finally, Louis feels the thick fingers brush against the spot he’s been trying to get Harry to hit since he slid the first finger in. Harry smirks, knowing exactly what he’s doing, brushing his fingers against the spot a few more times before pulling them out completely. Louis whines at the loss, clenching around nothing. Moments later he feels the weight of Harry return over him, interlocking their fingers with one hand as he pushes in.

They lay there in silence for a minute, their labored breathing the only sound filling the room.

“You’re so beautiful Lou, such a pretty omega,” Harry murmurs as he peppers kisses along his neck and collarbones, then scenting him.

“Fucking hell Harry just move already,” he groans out, causing the alpha to chuckle.

Never one to deny the pretty little omega he wants, Harry begins to thrust, slowly but deeply. They moan in unison, releasing all of the tension that had been building up to this moment.

“Fuck omega, you’re so tight,” Harry murmurs against his neck, voice low and gravelly.

“So big, alpha. Want your knot,” Louis whines out at the same time.

Harry picks up the pace at the name, fucking into Louis like his life depends on it. Once again, Louis feels a warmth in the pit of his stomach. He reaches his free hand down between their bodies, wrapping it around his length. Harry takes the hand, intertwining their fingers and pinning it to the mattress with his other one.

“No touching, you’re going to cum just from my cock,” Harry grunts out.

“Alpha I can’t I-” Louis starts but Harry isn’t having any of it.

“You can and you will,” he says, voice stern as he slams into Louis’s prostate over and over.

“Harry, fuck, _alpha_ ,” Louis cries out, digging his nails into Harry’s back as he cums over his chest. With Louis clenching around him, it doesn’t take much longer for Harry to follow suit, the smaller boys name on his lips as his knot forms.

After a few minutes to catch their breath and the alpha’s knot to go down, Harry slides out of the omega, tying off and tossing the condom into the bin. Louis winces at the loss, looking down at the sticky mess drying on his abdomen.

“Come on baby let’s get you cleaned you up,” Harry whispers sweetly as he lifts him off the bed and carries him towards the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis wakes up the next morning feeling sore, but in the best way possible. He rolls over, expecting to find a certain curly haired boy next to him, but is surprised to find an empty bed. He stands up and stretches, feeling his back pop as he pulls on a pair of Harry’s sweats and a lavender sweater lying on the floor. The omega rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he pads down the stairs, waking up fully to the smell of tea mixed with the scent of his favorite alpha. Harry jumps a bit as he turns around, two cups in hand from the café.

“Sorry love you scared me. Thought you were still asleep,” Harry says, the tiredness still obvious in his raspy voice.

“Just woke up, was cold,” Louis hums back in reply. A soft smile spreads across Harry’s lips as he leans down, kissing the tip of Louis’s nose.

“Back up you go darling, I’m bringing you breakfast in bed,” he says, nudging Louis towards the stairs.

Harry returns a few minutes later, attempting to balance a tray in one hand like some sort of waiter. Louis can’t help but laugh at how over the top this is, but deep down it makes his heart swell. He sets the drinks on the bedside table, climbing into bed and laying the tray across their laps. Louis reaches for his tea, the sleeves of Harry’s sweater much too long for him and covering his hands. He wraps his hands around the warm beverage, taking a sip and letting the warmth spread all the way down to his empty stomach. For the first time, he sees everything laid out in front of him. Breakfast sandwiches, fruit, and pastries fill the tray, and Louis just shakes his head at the alpha.

Harry responds with a sheepish grin muttering, “I know I may have gone a bit overboard, but I didn’t know what you’d want.”

Once breakfast is finished and cleaned up, Harry comes back upstairs, cuddling into Louis. They spend most of morning day in bed watching Netflix, sharing lazy kisses and shy smiles. Mid-afternoon rolls around and Louis finally gets out of bed for the first time since that morning. He stretches, arms above his head, with Harry’s sweater riding up his thighs. Suddenly, he feels strong arms looped around his waist, pulling him back to bed and peppering his face and neck with kisses.

“Harry-” Louis starts in between his laughter, “H seriously I’ve got to get this English paper finished before Thanksgiving break.”

Louis looks up to see the curly haired boy looking like a sad puppy. His wide green eyes peeking up at him through messy curls, pink bottom lip jutting out.

“How about this,” the younger boy says. “You let me go back to my dorm and work on my paper for a few hours, and I’ll let you take me to dinner later.”

“Or,” Harry starts, arms still looped tightly around the smaller boy, “You stay here with me and I’ll eat you for dinner,” he finishes with a smirk, eyebrow arched in question.

“I-” Louis’s voice cracks, “I really have to get this paper done. I’m leaving for break Wednesday morning and I haven’t even started packing yet.”

“Fine” Harry huffs in defeat, “But I’m coming to get you at 6:30 okay?”

Louis laughs and shakes his head at the alpha. He pulls on his jeans from the night before, opting to keep Harry’s sweater for now. He leaves the boy with a peck on pouty lips when he refuses to let Harry walk him back to his dorm, knowing it’ll lead to him staying and distracting him the entire time. Once back in his dorm, he’s met with raised eyebrows and smirks from both Liam and Zayn.

“Don’t even start, I have to get this paper finished before Harry comes to pick me up,” he mumbles, sliding on his glasses and settling into bed with his laptop resting on his thighs.

The two boys just chuckle and mention something about wanting all the details later on, before heading back out. Time flies much faster than expected, and Louis soon hears a rapping on his door.

“It’s unlocked!” he calls out, wanting to lose his train of thought as he puts the finishing touches on his paper.

Harry saunters in and his heart warms at the sight in front of him. The omega’s eyebrows are knit together in concentration, glasses slipping down the bridge of his button nose as he pushes the fringe out of his eyes. Just a couple of minutes later, Louis’s paper is finally finished, and he closes his laptop, setting it to the side.

“Alright Harold, where to now?” he asks, but the curly haired boy seems to be in some sort of awe-stricken daze.

“Harry, Harold, H?” he repeats, waving his hand in front of his face. Harry snaps out of his trance, a barely noticeable blush warming his cheeks.

“I uh…what was the question again?” he asks, scratching the back of his neck almost nervously.

Louis lets out a chuckle, seeing Harry Styles of all people nervous and stumbling. “Dinner, honey. Where are we going?”

“I- did you just call me honey?” the alpha asks, equally confused and endeared at the pet name.

Alphas don’t typically let omegas call them pet names, something about it taking away from their tough exterior, but Harry doesn’t mind it coming from the omega’s lips. Louis nods shyly in response.

“You smell like honey,” he blushes. “Pine trees and saltwater too but I didn’t think either of those would make good nicknames. Plus you call me peaches so I just thought…if you don’t like it though it’s okay,” he begins to ramble, pheromones indicating the alpha of his uptick in stress.

“No, no, I love it. That’s sweet of you peaches,” Harry grins, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the omega’s lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is my first official update since I posted the first 8 chapters all at once. Some weeks I'm able to crank out two or three chapter, and some weeks I just don't have the time or motivation to write at all. With that being said, do you guys want me to post chapters as I write them, or save them so that you get one per week? Let me know in the comments! Thank you again for all of the love and support on this story, I appreciate you guys more than you know!

Louis crinkles his nose, his cheeks starting to heat up under Harry’s watchful eye. He averts his gaze downward, pushing his glasses up again when the begin to slip. Soon after he feels two large hands cupping his cheeks, tilting his chin upward to meet mossy green eyes. 

“Look so pretty like this,” the alpha whispers, looking genuinely awestruck

Louis is bright red at this point barely managing to squeak out a, “C’mon honey, dinner remember?”

Harry lets out the softest groan, leaning forward to pepper the omega’s neck with kisses. 

“Smell so good though,” he murmurs against the skin, curls tickling Louis’s neck. “Taste better than anything I could order off a menu too,” he adds, nipping at the junction of the smaller boy’s neck and shoulder.

“Hon- Haz- ah!” the omega whimpers out as a possessive mark is sucked into his skin.

Harry presses a couple of soft kisses against the spot, pulling back to admire his work before saying, “Okay, okay little omega, I’m ready let’s go.”

Louis grumbles something inaudible under his breath as he climbs out of bed, going over to his closet to grab a pair of dark skinny jeans. He pushes his joggers down his smooth legs, stepping out of them and tossing them haphazardly into his laundry hamper. He’s just about to reach for his jeans when he feels the alpha’s gaze boring into him from behind, and a gruff “Fucking hell,” The omega turns his head slowly, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously.

“I um..do you like them?” he whispers shyly.

“Can’t wait for dinner, hungry now,” the alpha grunts out, scooping the smaller boy up and gently tossing him on the bed.

Louis gulps. Harry’s eyes are dark, and he looks almost feral in the way his hands are all over Louis like he can’t get enough of the feeling of his golden skin beneath rough fingertips. Seconds later, the omega is being flipped onto his stomach, the grip on his hips pulling him up onto his elbows and knees. Strong hands are still holding his hips and thighs, but Louis shudders when feels the alpha’s thumbs rubbing up and down against the lilac silk and lace.

“Didn’t think you could get any prettier peaches, but boy was I wrong,” he mutters, mostly to himself as he leans down to pepper kisses against the omega’s spine.

Louis whimpers, leaning back into the touch, doing everything he can to keep slick from quite literally gushing down his thighs and ruining the sheets he just washed days ago.

“Hold still,” the alpha says sternly, tightening his grip before leaning up to whisper against the shell of Louis’s ear. “Be a good little omega for me. Let me take care of you.”

Louis can’t hold back any longer. He feels his thighs getting sticky, concentrating on holding as still as possible despite the uncomfortable feeling. Suddenly cool air hits his skin as he’s fully exposed, followed by a hot breath against his leaking hole. Harry wastes no time getting to work, lapping up the slick dripping down Louis’s thighs first before making his way back up, not wasting a single drop. He laps hungrily, keeping a firm hold of the omega’s hips to stop him from shifting from the sensitivity. The alpha’s warm tongue pushes past the tight ring of muscle with little resistance. Louis drops his head against his pillow, letting out muffled whines and whimpers. He feels the alpha’s grip tighten enough to leave little bruises he’ll find in the morning, pulling back just enough to grunt out a “Head up, want to hear you,” before diving right back in.

Harry slips two fingers in with ease, earning a high-pitched whine from the boy beneath him. He licks around the digits, working them in and out with purpose. Louis cries out when the fingertips brush against his prostate, the alpha continuing to just graze over the bundle of nerves drawing an orgasm out of the omega the best way he knows how. The cool metal of Harry’s rings mixed with the warmth of his tongue is too much for Louis, and it doesn’t take much longer for the omega to spill onto the sheets with a cry of “Alpha!” coming from his red bitten lips. 

The alpha finally relents, pulling back slightly to lap up any last remnants of slick from the omega. Louis looks so soft like this, sweet and pliant as Harry cleans him up, still in the alpha’s sweater from this morning. He can hardly believe how lucky he is to be able to see the loud and sassy omega in this way. He helps the smaller boy out of bed and into his jeans, brushing the messy feathered hair out of his eyes. 

Louis sets his glasses on his nightstand, slipping on a pair of Vans before stepping into the bathroom. He splashes a bit of cold water on his face, trying to remove the flushed heat from his cheeks. The omega uses his damp hands to tame his fringe, sticking up in every direction. The alpha slips in behind him, strong arms wrapping around his small waist. Louis’s stomach grumbles, reminding them that they were supposed to leave for dinner nearly an hour ago. Harry presses a feather-light kiss to the top of the smaller boy’s head, making eye contact with him in the mirror as he whispers, “Sorry baby, I like to eat my dessert first.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, and mostly dialogue, BUT it felt right to end it here. I think I'm going to just update as I write whether that be multiple updates in one week or none at all. I'll do my best to be consistent and get you all at least one chapter a week, but please be patient with me. Thank you again to all of you lovely people reading, leaving comments, and kudos!

After what feels like ages to Louis, they finally make it to dinner. It’s a small Italian place not too far from campus. Harry can’t help but smile when he sees the omega doing a little happy dance in his seat once the waiter sets down a basket of fresh bread for them. His eyes are much brighter and he’s a lot less grumpy once he has some food in his stomach, the alpha notes. They make light conversation until their food arrives, genuinely just enjoying the other’s presence. Louis is about halfway through his chicken alfredo, telling Harry a story about something that had happened in one of his classes, when the older boy reaches across the table. His thumb swipes at the corner of the omega’s mouth, wiping off the remnants of creamy alfredo sauce left behind. Louis rolls his eyes, despite feeling endeared deep down.

“Thanks mum,” the omega says, mocking Harry’s accent.

“Mmm, that’s daddy to you little omega,” the alpha replies in a deep timbre just loud enough for the omega to hear, shooting him a wink.

Louis feels his cheeks heating up as he shakes his head. “So, what’re your plans for Thanksgiving?”

“I think you seem to have forgotten, despite mocking my accent just minutes ago, that we don’t celebrate Thanksgiving in the UK. Niall and I and a couple friends usually end up having pizza or something together at the house while everyone else is gone on break.”

“Oh well…” Louis starts off shyly, “Maybe since this is your senior year you could have a real Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Oh?” Harry asks, eyebrow raised, “And how do you suppose I do that peaches? I can cook but I’m not sure it’d be enough to feed Niall.”

“I was thinking maybe if you wanted to but don’t feel obligated you could come home with me?”

The sentence is rushed out, Louis absentmindedly swinging his legs back and forth under the table as he talks. The alpha rests his chin in his hand, tapping his fingertips against his sharp cheekbones as he pretends to ponder the proposition. A grin slowly creeps across his face, eventually revealing deep dimples.

“I would love that. Thank you love,” the alpha replies, reaching his hand across the table to grab Louis’s and stroke the pad of his thumb across the top.

Harry doesn’t miss the way Louis’s eyes light up after he agrees to come home with him, and it makes the alpha’s heart swell. They finish their meal and make their way back to Louis’s dorm, the omega chatting about how Harry is going to love his family the entire way. They feel a sense of déjà vu once they reach Louis’s door, the shorter boy’s back leant against the cool metal as always. This time though, Harry doesn’t hesitate to press a kiss to the omega’s lips.

“Goodnight peaches,” he says with a dimpled grin as he makes his way back towards the elevator.

“Goodnight honey!” Louis calls out as he unlocks his door.

“Peaches?” Zayn asks as soon as Louis is inside.

“Honey?” Liam adds, giving the omega no time to respond.

“I uh...” Louis goes beet red. “Well he started calling me peaches because he said I smelled like peaches and he smells like pine trees and saltwater and honey so I thought that it just made sense.”

Zayn coos, giving Louis a pinch on the cheek. “That’s so sweet Lou bear, how come you don’t let me call you cute nick names LiLi?”

“Yeah Lima, how come you’re so mean to Zaynie, your poor omega,” Louis adds in, pouting for dramatics.

Liam rolls his eyes muttering something under his breath about how the two omegas are “always ganging up on him.”

“When are you leaving to go back home Lou?” Zayn asks, changing the subject.

“Um, I’m leaving Wednesday morning I think,” the omega tells his roommate. “Harry’s coming home with me,” he adds, stringing all his words together quickly.

“Wait, did you just say Harry’s coming home with you? For Thanksgiving break? Like to meet your whole family?” Liam asks, suddenly interested in the conversation again.

“Is that…is that bad?” Louis asks, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“You know your whole family is going to fall in love with him Lou, that’s all,” the alpha says with a sympathetic smile.

“I know Li,” Louis breathes out, “and honestly I might be too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh the ending. I'm such a sap I can't help it. How do you guys think meeting the family is going to go for Harry?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry! The next few chapters should be back to my normal length at about 1k. Thank you again for all the love on this fic!

After a whirlwind of assignments and classes, it’s finally Wednesday. Louis feels himself start to get anxious, blaming the espresso when Zayn asks why he’s bouncing around the dorm room. He hugs the dark-haired omega goodbye before grabbing his bag and making his way over to the SAE house. Louis doesn’t even bother with knocking anymore, just opens the door and steps into the living room.

“Lou!” he hears Niall shout from the kitchen -no surprise- giving the omega no time to even turn around before he’s practically tackled by his beta friend. “How come you’re stealing Harry from me? And how come you never asked me to come to Thanksgiving with you? Your mom loves me!”

Louis shakes his head, laughing softly as he stands up and brushes himself off.

“Ni, Lou’s mom couldn’t make enough food for you, let alone the rest of the family,” a slow and deep alpha voice calls from the stairs.

“Fine,” the beta grumbles, “but give the girls my love!”

“Lottie and Fizzy both already have massive crushes on you. Your love is the last thing they need,” Louis chuckles out, motioning towards the door as an unspoken indication that they need to be leaving.

The Irishman pulls the three of them into a group hug, squeezing tighter than necessary. Louis and Harry finally make it out the door hand in hand and head in the direction of the student parking lot. The omega reaches into his pocket for his keys, unlocking and popping the trunk of his white Volzwagon Jetta once they get close enough. Harry lets out a soft chuckle under his breath, causing Louis to turn his head and raise an eyebrow at the alpha.

“Something funny Harold?” he asks.

The alpha just shakes his head, running a hand through his messy curls that have started growing out over the past month. “Nothing. ’s just cute is all, suits you,” he adds with a soft kiss to Louis’s forehead.

They make their way out of the city and towards the interstate, driving in comfortable silence with the alpha’s hand rested on Louis’s thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth lazily. There’s soft music playing in the background, Harry using his other hand to drum out the beat with his fingertips. Louis tries to hide his anxiousness throughout the drive, but once they’re off the interstate and entering his hometown, he can’t control the bouncing of his leg any longer.

“Are you excited to see your family?” Harry asks, breaking the silence.

Louis replies with a hum. “Haven’t got to see them in a couple of months. The drive isn’t all that far it’s just hard to get away with all my classes.”  
Harry can sense the nerves coming from the smaller boy, even without his pheromones. He gives his thigh a light squeeze when the pull into the driveway, a large brick home with an antique charm to it. _So, this is where Louis grew up,_ the alpha thinks to himself, imagining a young Louis running around the front yard. He feels the omega’s eyes on him, and he snaps out of his daydreams, offering a warm, comforting smile.

He gives Louis a moment to calm his nerves before they get out of the car, the alpha taking both of their bags with ease. Their quiet is suddenly broken when Louis opens the front door, the sound of children playing and shouts of “Lou!” filling Harry’s ears. A woman with greying dark hair steps out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Harry it’s so nice to meet you!” she says, offering a hug. “Lou’s told me so much about you,” she adds with a wink, causing the omega to blush. “Girls!” she calls out, “This is Harry, Louis’s friend.”

“Boyfriend,” the alpha corrects.

And Louis swears his head starts spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend??? I literally gave myself butterflies writing this. Sorry if it's cliche or cheesy but I am SUCH a sap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two short chapters, I have a long one for you. I usually try to keep my chapters consistent at about 1k, but this one was nearly 2. I guess I got a little carried away and wrote more than I intended to. I've been feeling super inspired lately for some reason, so you guys have been getting daily updates but I'm not sure how long that'll continue. Thank you as always for your support. Uploading this fic and all the positive feedback has driven me to keep writing more! Happy reading my little peaches!

“Boyfriend?!” his mother exclaims, equal parts confused and ecstatic. “Louis why didn’t you tell me?”

Louis fish-mouths, not knowing what to say, but thankfully Harry’s charm saves him.

“It’s fairly new Mrs. Tomlinson,” he replies coolly. “And you know how forgetful this one is,” he adds, snaking an arm around Louis’s waist and pulling him into his side.

“Please call me Jay,” she smiles, “Oh and these are Louis’s sisters Fizzy, Lottie, Daisy, and Phoebe.”

Harry follows the four girls into the living room, not being given much of an option with both twins pulling on his hands. Louis laughs and shakes his head, leaning over the back of the couch to mutter “Gonna take these bags upstairs,” to the alpha. Harry nods in reply, crossing his legs and leaning his chin in his hand as he intently listens to all four girls talking at once. By the time Louis is back downstairs he sees the two older girls gossiping to Harry, most likely about Louis, and the twins putting the alpha’s hair in two braids.

“Looks good,” Louis says from the back of the couch after watching endeared for a few moments.

“Thank you peaches,” Harry tilts his head back to grin up at him.

“Peaches?” Lottie asks, but Harry just flashes her a toothy grin.

“It’s what he smells like. Peaches and cinnamon and just a hint of rosemary,” he reaches his hand over the back of the couch and squeezes the omega’s lightly.

“I think he just stinks,” Daisy says with a giggle.

Harry laughs and pulls Louis over the couch and into his lap, nuzzling his face into the omega’s neck and making a show out of scenting him. The girls all squeal and giggle as they run upstairs, saying something about cooties. Louis’s laughter fills the room as Harry continues peppering kisses to his neck. He nips playfully at the omega’s bond mark, causing him to let out a sharp gasp as well as a tug to one of Harry’s braids. The alpha’s pupils dilate almost instantly, eyes suddenly dark and mood shifted. He tilts his head back away from the intoxicating boy in his lap and draws a deep breath to regain composure.

“I would advise you not to do that again in your mum’s house little one,” Harry draws out, pulling Louis’s hand away from where it was twirling the end of a braid.

A mischievous grin spreads across the omega’s face, instantly reaching for the braid again. Much to his dismay, his wrist is stopped before he can reach his destination by one of Harry’s much larger hands. The alpha raises an eyebrow, looking at Louis in a way that lets him know he’s serious. His instinctual urges make him back down at this point, dropping his hands into his lap and nearly bowing his head before he catches himself.

Louis thanks the gods above when his mother breaks his moment of submission by calling out “Dinner!” to the entire house. For once in his life, the omega is nearly silent at dinner. No one seems to notice though, the entire family under the spell of Harry’s charm. He can’t say he blames them though; he’s been entranced since Halloween. Noticing his silence, the alpha gives Louis’s thigh a gentle squeeze underneath the table. He responds with a soft smile, continuing to take small bites of his food. When the omega sets his fork down and pushes his half-empty plate away, Harry really takes notice.

“C’mon love all you’ve had today is coffee. You need to eat,” he pleads gently.

“Not hungry,” Louis replies, still feeling vulnerable from their moment on the couch not long ago.

“Please, just a few more bites. For me?” the alpha asks softly, not loud and demanding the way most alphas would be.

Louis finally relaxes a bit at this point, giving a small nod as he picks his fork back up to take a few more bites of his dinner. He begins to relax even further, not missing the fact that Harry is releasing calming pheromones in an attempt to make the omega feel better. Louis ends up finishing the rest of his food once his tension is relieved, earning him a supportive grin from the alpha.

Once the table is cleared, Louis goes to help his mom with the dishes. Harry steps in, taking a dirty plate from Jay’s hands and scrubbing it himself. She goes to protest, likely going to give some spiel about Harry being a guest, but the alpha just shakes his head with an “I insist.” It seems that Harry has the whole family at his fingertips at this point, because she goes without a fight. The two boys work out a system, with Harry washing and Louis drying. They’re almost through when Harry gathers some soapy bubbles into his palm and blows them towards his omega’s face. Louis scrunches his nose, retaliating immediately by snapping the alpha with his towel. The pair go back and forth like this for a bit, ending with Louis wrapped tightly in Harry’s arms to prevent him from fighting back any longer.

They’re both wet by the time the dishes are dry, so the two make their way upstairs and into Louis’s room. Louis takes a quick shower, the alpha insisting that he go first even though he was a guest. While he waits for Harry to return, the omega slips into a pair of worn joggers and an oversized t-shirt. He’s just gotten a few pages into the book on his bedside table when Harry steps into his room, towel tied loosely around his waist and water dripping down his abdomen and from his curls. The omega sets the book to the side and wolf whistles, earning him an eye roll and a chuckle from the taller boy. The alpha starts digging through his bag for a change of clothes, but Louis has other plans. He grabs the towel from Harry’s waist letting it drop to the floor.

“Don’t need those,” Louis whispers, almost shyly as he nods his head in the direction of Harry’s duffle.

“Peaches, I’m not sure how your mum would feel about me sleeping naked in her son’s bed.”

The omega shakes his head, a few drops of water coming from his still damp hair. “Not sleeping just yet.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to shake his head, as he climbs in next to the omega. “What have you got in mind then little one?”

Louis blushes at the nickname, looking back and forth between Harry’s eyes and his half hard length. “Please,” he whispers sweetly, batting his long lashes in a way he knows the alpha can’t resist.

Harry tilts his head back to let out a puff of air, looking back down at the omega and smirking. “Who knew my sweet peach could be so bad?”

The omega’s cheeks get impossibly pinker from the pet names. He feels Harry’s dark eyes boring into him as he wastes no time getting to work, reaching between them to stroke the alpha to full hardness. Louis leans forward, licking a bold stripe all the way up the underside of the older boy’s length before giving a few kitten licks to the precum bubbling at the tip. The alpha twitches in his hand, followed by a breathy groan.

“Stop teasing baby,” he whispers out.

“What?” the omega replies. “You used to call me kitten remember?” he asks with a smug grin.

Louis continues to tease, alternating between little flicks of his tongue and suckling on Harry’s tip. He’s just being a brat at this point, despite the alpha never making the omega wait for what he wants. Harry finally grows relentless, bucking his hips up into the warm mouth wrapped around his cock. Louis’s eyes go big, and Harry is immediately pulling the omega into him apologizing profusely.

The alpha nearly comes on the spot when Louis shakes his head, leaning up to whisper, “’s okay. Want you to fuck my mouth, please alpha want it so bad,”

Harry thinks he must be dreaming, the boy making his way back between his thighs is too good to be true. Louis looks up at him through long lashes, as if to give him the go ahead. The alpha starts off slow, with shallow thrusts to test the waters of how far he can push his boy. Impatient as always, Louis starts bobbing his head with the thrusts.

Harry tangles a hand in his hair, pulling him off before leaning down to whisper, “I don’t think so darling. I set the pace here, don’t be greedy.”

A whine erupts from the omegas throat, the alpha’s voice sending chills through his entire body. _Finally,_ he thinks, once Harry begins to pick up the pace. Upon discovering his omega doesn’t have a gag reflex, he decides to stop holding back so much. One hand is tangled in feathery hair while the other is fisting at the sheets, channeling every ounce of strength he has to stop him from unabashedly moaning out the omega’s name.

“Lou, fuck baby I’m close,” he groans out quietly, gently tugging at the ends of his hair to pull him off.

The omega stays put though, clearly having no intention of moving until he’s completely finished. This pushes Harry over the edge, and with one final thrust he’s spilling warmth down the smaller boy’s throat. The omega swallows it all with ease and hums happily, only a small drop slipping from the corner of his mouth. Harry wastes no time swiping it with his thumb and pushing it between Louis’s red swollen lips. The omega sucks and laps at the pad of his thumb like he can’t get enough, his enthusiasm nearly making the alpha go dizzy with lust.

“Here let me,” the alpha whispers, reaching down to the smaller boy’s pajama pants. He groans when he’s met with wet patches of slick and sticky cum. “You like sucking alpha cock that much peaches?” he asks.

Louis shakes his head, chewing on his bottom lip. “Just yours honey,” he whispers, pecking the alpha’s lips before running off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Back in bed, he curls himself up into the alpha’s warm chest, strong arms wrapped around his middle. Louis drifts off to sleep with ease, always feeling extra tired in his post-orgasm haze. The alpha admires him for a few moments, not missing the way the omega mumbles in his sleep. “I think I’m falling in love with you peaches,” he whispers into feathery hair before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a whirlwind of a chapter. Harry decides that he and Louis are now boyfriends, Louis gets his throat wrecked, and Harry admits out loud he's falling in love. Equal parts tooth-rotting fluff and domesticity and shameless smut. If you haven't caught on yet, that's sort of my writing style. What do you all think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my little peaches! Here's the long-awaited Thanksgiving dinner at the Tomlinson home. Lots of domesticity and fluff in this chapter so prepare your Larry-loving hearts. Thank you again for the continued support. I know I say this all the time but it really does mean a to me as a newer writer. Please share/recommend my fic if you like it, and leave comments with any suggestions!

Harry wakes up the next morning long before Louis does, but that doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone. Harry pulls a t-shirt on with his joggers and heads downstairs with every intention of making Louis a cup of tea. He’s surprised when he’s met by Jay in the kitchen, enjoying her own tea while pulling things out of the fridge to prepare for their Thanksgiving dinner.

“Morning Harry,” she says warmly, “Would you like some tea?”

“Morning Mrs. Tomlin- I mean Jay,” the alpha catches himself. “’m actually more of a coffee drinker myself which is ironic considering I’m British. Now I see where Lou’s gotten his tea obsession from though.”

Jay laughs and nods in the direction of their Keurig, letting Harry know to help himself. He sorts through the pods, everything sounding much fancier than the black coffee he usually opts for, but ends up choosing a caramel flavored one, the name reminding him of his omega’s skin. The two sit at the kitchen table for a bit, chatting about a little of everything but mostly the sleeping boy upstairs. Once she finishes her tea, Jay ties her apron and starts flipping through her cookbook.

“Would you like some help?” Harry asks once his mug is empty as well.

“Oh no Harry you don’t have to, I’ll call one of the girls down,” she begins, but the curly haired boy is having none of it.

“Nonsense,” he says, picking up the floral apron likely meant for one of Louis’s sisters. “I used to work in a bakery back home and I love to cook. It’s no trouble at all I swear.”

Harry is so intently focused on weaving an intricate lattice atop the apple pie, he misses the soft patter of the omega’s bare feet coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jay seems to have missed it too, back turned to the entryway as she puts the turkey in the oven. Louis coughs to get their attention, leaning against the door frame, looking fondly at the alpha.

“Morning peaches,” Harry grins when he takes notice.

He grabs the kettle off the stove and pours the hot water into a mug, snagging a tea bag for it as well. Louis smiles softly at the fact that Harry is taking care of him, even in his own house. He can’t stop the soft giggle that escapes his lips when he sees the tall alpha in the much-too-small apron.

“Nice apron,” the omega says with a hidden smirk as he raises his mug to his lips.

“I think he looks very handsome,” Jay says with a soft laugh, not turning her head.

“Thank you, Jay,” the alpha beams. “How did your sweet mum raise such a little menace?”

“Hey,” Louis pouts, “don’t talk about my sisters that way.”

After finishing his tea, Louis offers to join in on the preparations. After a whisking mishap though, he’s reassigned as the official taste tester, which he doesn’t mind at all. Harry’s just finished the mashed potatoes, and Louis immediately reaches forward to dip his finger in for a taste. The alpha moves the bowl just in time, shaking his head at the omega on the counter. He takes a spoon to scoop up a bite, directing it towards Louis’s open mouth. At the last second though, he raises it up, wiping the dollop of mashed potatoes on the tip of the omega’s button nose. The smaller boy scrunches his face up instantly, furrowing his eyebrows in an attempt to look angry. Harry belts out a laugh, using his thumb to swipe up the mashed potatoes and push them past Louis’s lips. The omega hums happily at the taste, giving a soft nibble to the pad of the taller boy’s thumb with a subtle wink.

Hours later, the entire family plus Harry are gathered around the dining table. Thankfully, the alpha has opted to actually button his shirt most of the way today, a massive change from the way it’s usually left open with his chest tattoos on full display. Harry meshes so well into his family, and Louis truly doesn’t think this could be going any better. The whole table is laughing at something the curly-haired boy has said, but his eyes are only on Louis. There’s a glint to them matched with that stupidly wonderful, dimpled grin. Harry has no issue drawing a crowd; it seems as if everyone is mesmerized by the alpha. He always makes Louis feel seen and acknowledged though.

“Look pretty tonight,” Harry leans over to whisper against the shell of the omega’s ear.

The moment is so brief, no one at the table even seems to notice. Louis is bright red though, unable to stop himself from preening under the compliment. Harry’s hand is rested above his knee under the table, rubbing his thumb back and forth absentmindedly and giving gentle squeezes every now and then. Once dinner is finished, dessert is served, and Harry brings Louis a piece of his apple pie.

“How do you know I didn’t want pumpkin?” Louis quips.

“Because apple is your favorite, that’s how sweetheart,” he replies without hesitation.

Louis decides not to say anything else, taking small bites of his pie with rose-tinted cheeks. When the omega had first invited him to come along to Thanksgiving dinner, he had mentioned how his favorite pie was apple, but his mom usually made pumpkin because that was all of his sisters’ favorite. At first can’t believe the alpha remembered that little rambling, but then he recalls that the alpha remembers how he likes his tea, which side of the bed he prefers to sleep on, and a variety of other small details that most people don’t pay much attention to.

“This is really good Haz,” Louis grins up at his alpha once his dessert is finished.

“Harry used to work in a bakery,” his mom pipes in, causing Louis to turn his head.

“How did you know that?” he asks.

“He told me earlier. We had a good chat didn’t we Harry?” Jay adds.

Harry nods with a toothy grin, making Louis nervous. He doesn’t mean to be narcissistic, but he has a gut feeling he was a hot topic of discussion. He brushes it off though, knowing that neither his mother nor Harry have anything bad to say about him. Jay insists Harry has done more than enough to help, so she has the girls washing the dishes this time. This means that the pair get first dibs on where to sit in the living room to watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving together like they do every year.

The pair stretch out on one of the couches, Louis slotting himself between the alpha’s thighs and leaning back against his chest. Harry wraps an arm around the smaller boy’s waist, the other moving to play with his feathery hair. Once the rest of the family is settled, they start the movie, the twins dancing around to the intro music. About halfway through, Harry hears soft snoring and looks down to find a sleeping omega in his arms. The two older girls head up to their rooms once the movie is finished, Jay going upstairs to tuck the twins into bed. She smiles fondly looking at Harry and Louis snuggled close, letting out a soft laugh when she realizes her son is fast asleep.

“I’ll carry him up here in a bit,” Harry whispers. “Gotta figure out how to untangle myself without waking him.”

“You’re sweet Harry,” she says. “Thank you for taking care of my boy.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” the alpha whispers into the omega’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH, I'm such a sap for domestic Larry I can't help it. I love the relationship Jay and Harry are beginning to develop as well. Also for reference, in this fic Louis's dad is out of the picture and Jay is a single mom. Thank you for all the love, let me know what you think below!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few fluffy chapters, I figured it was time to get down and dirty again so here's 1k of basically just sex. Enjoy my little peaches!

Harry wakes up the next morning to an oddly quiet house. He hasn’t known the Tomlinson family for long, but one thing he knows for sure is that there is never a quiet moment here. The only sound is his omega next to him, letting out soft puffs of breath. At first, he thinks his boyfriend is just trying to get comfortable, but after a few moments he realizes he’s griding against Harry’s thigh.

“Baby,” Harry whispers into his feathery hair. “Wake up love.”

The smaller boy slowly blinks his eyes open, cheeks going pink with embarrassment when he realizes what he’s just done. “I’m so sorry Haz I didn’t mean to I-” he stutters out hastily, starting to climb over the older boy, most likely to change out of his slick stained pajama pants.

Louis never makes it off the bed though, Harry flipping the boy underneath him and straddling his hips. He peppers a few kisses along the blue-eyed boy’s jawline before murmuring, “It’s awfully quiet this morning don’t you think? Where’s everyone at?”

“Shopping,” is all Louis manages to squeak out while Harry sucks a deep purple bruise right below his bond mark.

“Guess it’s my lucky day then,” the alpha says with a coy smirk, reaching down to slip the omega’s t-shirt off. He pushes his dainty wrists to rest above his head, pressing a soft kiss to them before looking the boy beneath him in the eyes. “Keep those there for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies barely above a whisper, pupils already blown with lust.

The alpha wastes no time getting to work, trailing wet open-mouthed kisses down to his boyfriend’s pert nipples. He works his tongue, mouth and teeth over them until they’re both red and puffy. It’s clear the omega is struggling to hold still, doing everything in his power to keep from arching into the touch and tangling a hand in Harry’s curls. When the alpha blows a breath of cool air over one of the raised buds, he’s not able to stop himself any longer. His back arches off the bed with a whine, hands moving down in a desperate attempt to get the alpha’s mouth on him again. Harry is having none of it though, and instantly pulls back, using one hand to pin down the omega’s hips and the other his wrists.

“I thought I asked you to keep these here for me?” the alpha asks in a low tone, eyebrow arched.

“Sorry,” the omega whines out, adverting his gaze.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you peaches,” he practically growls this time, the hand on the omega’s hips coming up to his jaw now. “Won’t tell you again, understand?”

Louis nods fervently, but that’s not enough for Harry.

“Words Louis,” he says in an even tone.

“Yes, yes. I understand alpha I do just please-” he cries out.

Harry lets out a breathy chuckle, getting back to work by trailing kisses down the omega’s torso.

“I’m going, I’m going. No need to get so worked up little one I’m going to take care of you.”

When he reaches his soft hips, Harry pulls off the sticky pajama pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor. He pushes the omega’s thick thighs up and open, peppering kisses there in between sharp nibbles. The alpha pushes his finger past the ring of muscle with little resistance, letting out a soft groan when the omega whines.

“Already so wet for me baby, smell so good it’s intoxicating.”

It’s not long before he can see the omega begin to grow needy, so he slips a second finger in alongside the first. He works them in and out with purpose, scissoring them skillfully. When he finally brushes them against Louis’s prostate, he sees the boy gripping the sheets above his head, channeling every fiber of his being to hold still for Harry. The third finger is a bit of a stretch, but Louis takes it without complaint.

“Being so good love, take my fingers so well,” he whispers sweetly against Louis’s tanned thigh. “Just a little longer before I give you my cock.”

Louis wants to cry out and tell Harry that he doesn’t want to wait any longer, he wants his boyfriend inside of him now. He knows that doing that would risk him getting nothing at all though and decides to save challenging the alpha for another day when he’s not so desperate. It doesn’t take much longer for his wish to be granted though, because minutes later the alpha is pulling his fingers out and reaching into his duffle for a condom. The omega lets out a sigh of relief once the alpha is fully inside of him, truly nothing could compare to the euphoria of being filled like this.

“God,” the alpha groans out, leaning forward to bury his nose into the omega’s neck. “Feel so good around me my little omega, always so tight for me.”

“Alpha,” Louis whines in return, “So big, make me feel so good, so full.”

The name goes straight to Harry’s head, or cock more like. He starts thrusting into the omega, deep and purposeful, having no intentions of drawing this out. He pistons his hips right against Louis’s prostate, the room filling with deep grunts and breathy whines. Harry is plastered against him, not giving Louis much room to be squirmy. He’s completely overwhelmed with how good he feels, and the alpha can tell he isn’t going to last long.

“It’s okay omega, you can cum. Be a good boy and let go for me,” he murmurs with a particularly hard trust to his prostate.

With a cry of Harry’s name on his lips, Louis is spurting between their chests. The alpha follows suit soon after, filling the condom with his knot. Once it’s gone down, Harry pulls out and ties the condom off, tossing it into the trash can. He lifts the pliant omega up off the bed, carrying him into the bathroom to get them both cleaned up. And if Harry fucks him again in the shower and then rims the omega until his knees give out, that’s nobody’s business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's starting to get a little more dominant/possessive in bed, so things could start to get interesting. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this little update. Thank you again for all the love!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter hit me a bit out of the blue and I just had to get it out. Disclaimer: I have very minimal knowledge about soccer so please forgive me for any inaccuracies. I tried to keep it pretty vague to avoid making an absolute idiot out of myself. Grad school is kicking my ass, and I have lots of exams coming up so this may be my last update at least until next week. Enjoy my lovely little peaches!

It’s mid-afternoon, and the pair are cuddled up on the couch watching Netflix when Louis’s phone pings. He types a quick response and before setting it back on the coffee table, but it seems he’s set off some sort of chain reaction. His phone is buzzing incessantly, the omega eventually reaching to turn it off.

“What is it peaches?” the alpha murmurs into Louis’s feathery hair.

“Just some old friends,” he replies. “They want be to meet up to play soccer, but I told them no and now they’re all throwing a fit.”

“We can go, although I think you mean football,” he says with a cocky grin.

“No,” the omega says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I mean soccer. Football is,” he goes to demonstrate with an attempt to tackle Harry, but he finds himself in the same compromising position he was in this morning in a matter of seconds.

“It’s called football everywhere else. You Americans just had to make things complicated per usual,” he jokes. “I’m aware of what American football is. I’m actually quite good at it.”

“And are you any good at European football my sexy Brit?” the omega asks with a laugh.

“I’m okay,” he shrugs. “Surely not as good as you though. Your thighs were made for “soccer”,” he adds with a squeeze to the tanned flesh.

Louis goes to change into a pair of shorts that fit him so well Harry almost doesn’t let them leave the house. The omega ends up dragging him out the front door though, and they make the short drive to the indoor sports complex. Harry insists on carrying his boyfriend’s bag in, despite his complaints of him being perfectly capable of carrying it himself. Once inside, they’re met with a group of eight other boys, mostly betas with a couple alphas in the mix. This means Louis is the only omega, which makes Harry feel a little possessive, but he quickly hides it for Louis’s sake.

“Tommo!” they all call out, running over to the smaller boy, a few of them enveloping him in tight hugs. “And who is this?” a dark haired alpha cocks his head in the direction of Harry.

“’m Harry,” he smiles politely. “His boyfriend.”

The alpha rolls his eyes, and Harry hates him already. The rest of the boys seem friendly enough, but something about Grimmy, as Louis calls him, just doesn’t sit right with the alpha. Two of the boys call being captain, and the rest of them stand in a group awaiting their fate to be picked. When Harry gets picked before Louis, the omega lets out an annoyed huff.

“Knothead,” he mutters under his breath at the boy who’d just picked Harry, Ed apparently.

“Sorry,” he shrugs. “He’s British must have at least some natural talent.”

The rest of the boys are picked, and Louis and Harry are on separate teams. Unfortunately, the omega is on the same team as Grimmy. Someone decides on shirts versus skins, and Harry sees his boyfriend reaching for the hem of his tee. He wraps his arms around the omega from behind, grabbing his dainty wrists and preventing him from lifting the shirt any higher.

“Don’t think that’s such a good idea peaches, unless you want all of your friends see how marked up you are,” he whispers.

Louis blushes, biting his lip when Harry pulls off his own shirt revealing his chest tattoos. He has to clench his cheeks and turn away to keep slick from leaking down his thighs. One of the boys makes a joke about the scratches down Harry’s back, but he just laughs and throws a wink in his boyfriend’s direction. All of the boys put on their cleats. Well, all of them besides Harry that is. He knows he’s already at a bit of a disadvantage without the proper footwear and he really hopes that he doesn’t make an absolute fool of himself. They’re about halfway through the game and Louis is doing his best not to chuckle at his struggling boyfriend. He isn’t bad per say, but Louis and his friends have been playing for years, and it seems the alpha keeps getting distracted watching Louis instead of the ball. Louis has just scored, tying the game, and Nick decides to celebrate by a sharp slap to his ass. The omega lets out a yelp, and the alpha’s head turns around so fast he’s lucky he didn’t break his neck. Nick makes some sort of remark about how Louis’s ass has gotten even bigger since the last time he saw him, and Harry is seeing red now. The omega senses it, the alpha’s saltwater scent getting even stronger when he’s angry.

They continue the game, a constant back and forth of one team stealing the ball from the other. Louis’s team is just about to secure their win, Nick taking possession of the ball and making his way down the field. Harry is catching up with him though, and to everyone’s surprise he’s able to kick the ball from between the other alpha’s feet, taking possession of it himself. Nick falls against the turf, his only injury a bruised ego as Harry speeds off in the opposite direction. His frustration drives him as he weaves around the other players, taking his shot and narrowly avoiding the goalie.

Harry’s team erupts with cheers, Ed even going as far as attempting to lift the alpha off the ground and spin him around.

“That was brilliant Harry! I knew you had it in you!” he yells.

Louis is on the sidelines pouting, grumbling to himself as he changes back into his street shoes. Harry breaks away from his team and jogs over, the omega turning away from him immediately.

“Hey,” he starts softly, reaching for his boyfriend’s wrist. Louis tries to pull away, but Harry tightens his grip, turning the omega to face him. “Baby it’s okay it’s just a game.”

“Yeah, but I’m supposed to be better than you at this,” he pouts. “Soccer is my thing.”

“Oh darling,” Harry chuckles, smiling warmly down at his boy. “You are much, much better than I am. I’m pretty sure the only reason I was able to score that goal at the end was because I was fueled by some sort of jealous rage.”

Now it’s Louis’s turn to laugh, and he nuzzles into his alpha’s side reassuringly. “He’s not so bad you know?”

“Needs to learn to keep his hands to himself,” Harry grumbles under his breath, snaking a hand around to squeeze one Louis’s ass. “Mine,” he growls out lowly.

They bid their goodbyes and start walking back out to the car, hands intertwined and bumping against each other every now and then. The house is still empty when they arrive back at the Tomlinson home, so they shower together for the second time that day. This one has no intent behind it though, and they lazily soap each other up and wash each other’s hair. Harry takes note at the way Louis leans into his touch as he scratches behind his ears, and Louis doesn’t miss the way Harry visibly relaxes when he’s shampooing the curls at the base of his neck.

The two dry off and redress, making it downstairs just in time for Louis’s mom and four sisters to burst through the door, arms overflowing with shopping bags. The couple sit on the couch and let the girls show off everything they had gotten, except the gifts that were for Louis because those were “top secret information.” Harry listens intently, commenting on every single item he’s shown. The twins beg to braid his hair again, the two older girls asking to paint the alpha’s nails. Harry agrees without hesitation, and Jay gives Louis a fond smile. The entire Tomlinson family is falling in love with Harry at this point, Louis included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like in every Larry fic that mentions Nick Grimshaw, somebody hates him. Sorry to make you the scapegoat Nick, but I love me some jealous Harry. Hope you all enjoyed this sporty little update. Things are about to get interesting very soon so stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a bit of a filler and on the shorter side, BUT things are going to get exciting in the next one I promise. I have two more exams next week, but I've been using writing as a de-stresser so I may get you guys another update before the weekend. I cranked out what I want to write for the chapters where the Super Bowl is on, which is still a few months away in the story (it's the end of November right now and Super Bowl is at the beginning of February). It ended up being 2 chapters and around 3k, but I just had so many ideas and so much to say. You guys are going to love it, I promise. I've re-read it like 3 times already. Anyways, enjoy my little peaches, thank you for everything!

Sunday morning rolls around sooner than anyone had wanted it too. Jay makes a special “goodbye breakfast,” and by noon they’re all gathered around the front door. Hugs are exchanged between everyone, Harry included, the girls making him promise to come visit again soon. Jay lets him know that he’s welcome at the Tomlinson home any time, and whispers something to the alpha that Louis isn’t able to hear. It’s less than a month before Louis will be home again for Christmas break, but the moment is still bittersweet.

They’re about halfway back to school when Louis notices his boyfriend shifted with his back all the way against the passenger door, trying to look nonchalant on his phone. “Are you taking pictures of me Harold?” he asks with a laugh, already knowing the answer.

Harry gives him that signature dimpled grin, trying to feign innocence. “I-…no of course not. I was playing a game,” he says, but Louis isn’t having it. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer before the curly haired boy finally sighs, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine. I was taking pictures of you. It’s not my fault you make such a good subject.”

Louis fakes a gasp. “Taking pictures without my permission? I feel scandalized. How many secret photos have you taken of me?”

Harry just gives a soft smile, answering Louis’s question without even having to open his mouth. They finally make it back to NYU around mid-afternoon, the student parking lot already mostly full. He thinks Harry is going to walk him back to his dorm, but when the taller boy leads him into the SAE house, he gives him a puzzled look.

“I know I stay here a few times a week Haz, but in case you’ve forgotten I don’t actually live here.”

Harry just laughs, shaking his head. “I know that, but I also know if I leave you at your dorm, you’re not going to do your laundry and you’re going to tell me you have nothing to wear.”

The alpha isn’t wrong, Louis hates doing laundry. The machines are always full in his building and having to remember to switch the clothes over and then take them from the dryer turns what should take a few hours into an all-day task for the omega. They start the first load, Harry forcing Louis to separate out his whites and delicates. The alpha carries Louis back into the living room, keeping him close on the couch and nosing along his neck as they watch Netflix to pass the time. They’ve just transferred the first load into the dryer, starting a second load in the washer when Niall comes bounding through the front door.

“Lou!” he shouts, lifting the omega off the ground and spinning him in circles. “My favorite omega! Don’t tell Z though. I missed you!” he laughs out, squeezing Louis even tighter.

“That’s enough Niall,” Harry says from across the room, trying to keep his tone even.

The Irishman puts the omega down, raising his hands and backing away slowly. “Sorry H, just missed him is all.”

“Mine,” the alpha growls out, wrapping his arms around the Louis even tighter than Niall had as he buries his face in his neck.

Harry holds Louis even closer once his brothers start making their way back into the house. He won’t even let Louis switch the laundry on his own, claiming the omega will wreak some sort of havoc, which isn’t entirely wrong. Louis notices his boyfriend getting tenser, nose twitching every time another alpha enters the room. He presses his fingers against his temples like he’s got a headache, but he assures Louis that he’s fine, just tired. They finish Louis’s laundry without any mishaps, and the alpha insists on walking back to his dorm. Louis offers to help Harry with his own laundry, but they both know that the omega wouldn’t be of much help.

The alpha keeps him close the entire walk, instantly shedding his jacket and wrapping it around the omega the second he starts to shiver. Every time they meet another alpha, Harry squeezes his hand a little tighter, eventually opting to just lift his boyfriend and carry him the rest of the way. Louis isn’t complaining, he always struggles to keep up with Harry’s pace and he loves being carried, although he’ll admit his boyfriend has been a little extra possessive these past few days. Harry doesn’t leave Louis at his door like he used to, the alpha makes sure that his boy is all the way inside before leaving.

“Lou!” Liam pipes up as soon as the door is open. “Me and Zayn are about to watch a movie if you want to join us,” he pats the spot next to him on the bed. “Harry you’re welcome to stay too if you want.”

Harry shoots Liam a glare, biting back a growl. “Honey,” Louis says just above a whisper, “What’s gotten into you?” he asks softly, stroking his thumb along the alpha’s cheek.

“Nothing,” he grunts out, avoiding the omega’s gaze. “I’ll um…see you back at the house Liam.”

Louis sighs but doesn’t press any further. It’s clear something is bothering the alpha, but Louis chalks it up to just being tired from the drive and readjusting to being around so many male alphas after being in a house full of girls the past few days. He settles onto the small bed with Liam and Zayn, curling in close to watch the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for more possessive Harry and well....ask and you shall receive. There is going to be a lot more of it in the next chapter so stay tuned. What do you guys think has Harry so moody all of the sudden?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using this fic to procrastinate my actual work? Maybe, but don't worry about that. I'm an enneagram 2 so my sole purpose in life is to make others happy, and all the support and comments on this work have really pushed me to keep writing more. I'm so glad you like it so far, I wish I was able to respond to each and every one of your comments but just know I read every single one and they make my day. You guys guessed it at the end of the last chapter, Harry is going into rut...happy reading my little peaches!

It’s been a week since Louis last saw Harry, and he’s starting to get frustrated. The alpha kept making up excuses about getting ready for finals, which are still two weeks away, and stopped answering his texts two days ago. Louis tried to ask Liam and Niall, even tracking down Luke in the dining hall one night, but no one will give him a straight answer. Without any contact from his boyfriend for 48 hours, Louis has started to get antsy and extremely clingy. That morning he wakes up burning hot, and it hits him. Louis is about to start his heat.

“Shit,” he thinks to himself, overwhelmed and frustrated. He’s been taking his suppressants every day, and he’s not scheduled to start his heat until right after finals. The omega maybe has half a day before it fully hits him, and he needs his alpha desperately. He dresses quickly, even in Harry’s sweater the clothes feel uncomfortable. Louis practically sprints over to the SAE house, and the second he opens the door everyone downstairs turns their heads.

“Louis what’re you-” Niall starts, but even the beta can smell Louis at this point. “Shit, shit, okay let’s get you upstairs let’s go c’mon.”

“I can take him,” one of the alphas in the room offers with a sly smirk.

“Sit the fuck down,” Niall bites out, the usually happy-go-lucky beta growing protective of his friend.

He rushes Louis up the steps and down the hall, practically shoving him into Harry’s bedroom. Harry smells the omega before he seems him, green eyes nearly black when the snap open.

“Lou,” he whines out, hand still fisting around his hard cock, too far gone to stop himself. “Louis baby fuck!” he groans, spilling into his hand.

The alpha closes his eyes, taking a few slow, deep breaths. Once he regains his composure, he looks over at the omega who is still standing at the door. “Peaches come here…” he whispers, arms open.

Louis makes his way over to the bed, climbing into his boyfriend’s outstretched arms. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he whimpers.

“Oh baby,” Harry sighs, pressing a kiss into the omega’s hair. “Didn’t want to hurt you. Always get so rough when I’m like this and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I knew if I told you you’d insist on helping me and that it’d break your heart when I told you no.”

“Well, you must have triggered my heat you knothead. Wasn’t supposed to be until after finals,” he grumbles.

“Knew you smelled sweeter than usual,” the alpha grins, licking his lips. “Wonder if you taste sweeter too,” he adds, nosing along Louis’s scent glands and biting down.

“Ah,” the omega cries out, Harry’s large hand reaching around his neck to tilt his head to the side, giving him better access to the spot. “Fuck me,” he whimpers as the alpha continues to suck marks all along his throat and neck.

“Working on that doll,” Harry smirks against the skin, tugging off Louis’s sweater and pushing the omega against the mattress.

He continues to suck marks into the tanned skin, leaving little bruises down the omega’s chest and along his ribcage. Louis is squirming from the dull pain and his overall sensitivity, but Harry pays him no mind. He bites into one of the omega’s fleshy hips as he pulls down his joggers and boxers, eliciting needy whines from the younger boy. Louis feels Harry gripping on to his thighs, flipping them so that the omega is now on top.

“Come here,” Harry commands, laying back.

“H I-” he whines out, not understanding what’s being asked of him.

The alpha just smirks, using two fingers to tap against his boyfriend’s hips and then his own bottom lip. He doesn’t even give Louis time to comprehend, taking matters into his own hands quite literally as he pulls the omega forward. Louis feels Harry’s thumbs pulling his cheeks apart to expose his hole, already glistening with slick. The alpha wastes no time getting a taste, lapping hungrily at his boyfriend’s sweetness. Harry is relentless, fucking his tongue in and out of the boy above him at a feverish pace. Louis is gripping onto the headboard to keep from completely smothering the alpha, but he seems to have no concerns about breathing as he wraps his arms around Louis’s thighs, pulling him down further. The omega begins to rock his hips, Harry’s hand cracking down against his ass to spur him on.

“H, I’m close,” he whimpers, thighs trembling as he rides the alpha’s tongue.

He pulls back just enough to say, “Cum for me omega,” before diving back in.

Louis spurts all over his tummy, full body shaking as he rides out his orgasm. The alpha doesn’t let up though, continuing to suck and nibble at his boyfriend’s puffy rim, keeping a tight grip around his thighs to stop him from moving. When he’s finally content, he lays Louis on his back, leaning down to lap up the sticky mess covering the omega’s soft tummy.

“Fuck,” Louis sighs out, feeling his body cool down for the first time all day.

“Oh don’t worry, I still intend to,” he hears as Harry nuzzles into his thigh.

The alpha is lazily running his finger up and down the inside of the tanned flesh, dipping down to let it brush past his hole every now and then. His inner alpha is telling him to pin the omega against the bed and fuck him senseless, and it’s taking every ounce of strength Harry has to stop himself and make sure Louis is properly cared for, even during his rut. When he feels the omega start squirming from the light touches, he pushes his first finger in. He’s barely gotten it past the second knuckle when Louis whimpers “Another one.”

Harry complies without question, never one to deny his boyfriend what he wants. He works his fingers efficiently, scissoring them in and out of the already red hole. The alpha is getting ready to press a third digit in when the omega shakes his head, “Can’t wait any longer alpha, need your cock now.”

“Don’t want to hurt you baby,” the alpha grunts out, breathing deeply through his nose to control himself.

“Like it when it hurts a little,” Louis whispers.

Harry’s movements still, and Louis fears he said something wrong for a moment. He’s immediately proven wrong when his boyfriend’s fingers are pulled out of him, quickly being replaced by his cock. It practically knocks the breath out of him when Harry bottoms out, giving Louis no time to adjust before he starts rocking his hips.

“This what you wanted?” he grunts out. “Wanted me to be rough with you? All this time I was worried I was going to hurt you, but you like that don’t you?”

Louis lets out a moan, back arching off the bed as Harry pounds into him. “Answer me,” he growls out with another sharp smack against the omega’s ass.

“Yes, fuck, _yes alpha_ , love it,” he moans out, eyes rolling back.

“This what you wanted, hm?” he asks, never once letting up. “My sweet peach. Who knew such a sweet little omega could be so fucking filthy?”

Louis is practically screaming at this point, taking everything that the alpha is giving him and still wanting more.

“That’s it, let me hear you. Let everyone in this house know who you belong to omega,” he grunts out.

The omega cums for the second time with a string of the alpha’s name on his lips. He’s sensitive all over but the alpha shows no signs of slowing down. He flips the pair over so that Louis’s legs are wrapped around his waist, never once disconnecting them. Harry’s thrusts never falter, now driving even deeper into the already fucked-out omega. He tugs at the hair at the base of Louis’s neck, pulling his head back to suck and bite and his already marked up neck.

Tears are running down Louis’s cheeks from how good he feels, managing to get out, “Alpha please want your knot, fill me up,” between broken sobs.

The alpha’s hips stutter as his orgasm rips through him, pumping the smaller boy full of his hot cum. He presses his lips to the omega’s to ground himself, lazily smacking their lips together as he comes down from his high. They stay like that, lips and tongues moving together with no real intentions until Harry’s knot goes down.

“Didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” he murmurs against his boyfriend’s skin. The omega shakes his head, cheeks tinted pink. “Good,” the alpha growls out playfully, “because I’m not even close to being done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry in rut AND Louis in heat?? I haven't seen this in other A/B/O fics I've read in the past, and I just loved the idea of one influencing the cycle of the other. I have another chapter ready to upload but I want to proofread and edit it a little more so you guys will have to wait (like a day tops because I'm weak). I don't have a beta for this fic so I try to proofread my chapters at least a few hours after I write them to check for errors but I'm sorry if I miss something!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is part 2 of Harry's rut/Lou's heat. I'm glad you all liked the idea of one cycle influencing the other's! You'll find out in a few chapters the reasoning for that. As for now, enjoy this little update. Happy reading my little peaches!

For once, Louis is awake before Harry despite their long night. He’s sweating, hair sticking to his forehead, and he’s painfully hard. He doesn’t want to wake the snoring alpha, but he desperately needs some relief. The omega lets out the softest whimper as he wraps a small hand around himself, stroking slowly and rubbing his thumb over his leaking slit. He bites into his bottom lip to the point it nearly draws blood, slick starting to pool onto the sheets. Harry’s eyes open instantly at the sweet smell, eyes growing dark with lust when he sees his omega. Louis’s wrists are suddenly being pinned above his head as Harry climbs on top of him.

“Only I get to touch you like this,” he growls out, voice still scratchy from sleep.

“Then touch me alpha,” Louis whines, pushing his hips up off the bed.

“Hm,” Harry pretends to think, stroking his chin as he lays back down next to him. “No, I don’t think I will,” he smirks.

“Fine then,” the omega grumbles, climbing over his boyfriend and out of bed. “Guess I’ll just go get someone else to do it.”

Louis doesn’t even make it halfway across the room before he’s being lifted up and pinned against the wall. “I think the fuck not,” Harry growls out, nails digging into Louis’s thighs. “Not going to get very far without these are you little one?” he asks, looking down at the tanned legs.

“Harry,” he pouts, leaning his head back against the wall. “’m sorry, now put me down.”

“I don’t think so. You wanted me to touch you so bad might just fuck you right here against this wall,” he replies before lining himself up with the omega’s hole and pushing in.

Louis is thankful that the alpha has ahold of his legs, because his knees would have gone out had he been standing. Despite being _thoroughly_ fucked last night, Louis is still tight. Harry doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to how good the omega feels around him. He keeps his hold on Louis’s thighs tight enough to leave bruises, but now that he knows how much the omega loves it, he doesn’t even care. The omega is digging his fingernails into his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, leaving little red crescent moons. Harry knows he’s hit his baby’s sweet spot when he cries out, dragging his nails down the milky skin of the alpha’s back.

“Feel good baby?” he asks cockily, the answer obviously.

“Yes,” Louis breathes out, moving one hand up to tangle in the alpha’s unruly curls. “Feels so good, god right there. Don’t stop, _please_.”

“Think anyone else could make you feel this good?” he grunts, pistoning his hips up with every word.

“No, no,” the omega cries out, shaking his head. “Just you alpha, no one else.”

“Damn fucking right,” he replies with a smack to the omega’s ass. “Cum for me omega. Show me how good I make you feel.”

With a string of curses and Harry’s name, the omega spills his load between them. He tugs at the alpha’s curls as his orgasm ripples through him and that’s all it takes for Harry to follow suit. Harry rests his forehead against Louis’s, the couple panting into each other’s mouths as they start to come down. The alpha carries them backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed to rest his legs while they wait for his knot to go down.

The next couple days pass in a blur. As soon as one boy seems to be satisfied, the other is revved up and ready to go again. Niall, bless his brave soul, leaves bottled water and snacks outside of the alpha’s door to keep the pair alive. Louis’s heat goes one day longer than Harry’s rut, but the alpha is more than happy to indulge his beautiful omega, loving the fact that he’s able to fully appreciate watching him come undone now that he’s clear minded. It’s the weekend now, and the boys have a couple of days to recover before they have to go back to their classes.

Harry carries the smaller boy on his hip down the stairs for the first time in days, grabbing some fruit from the kitchen before settling in on the couch. The alpha is happily munching on some grapes, handing his omega a banana. Louis peels it, instantly sticking half of it in his mouth.

“Jesus Christ Lou really? I already had to stay with Zayn to keep from hearing you guys and now you’re going to deepthroat a banana in my living room?” Liam calls out from the kitchen.

“Told you Lou was kinky,” Zayn chuckles, sitting down on the other couch.

Liam makes his way in to sit with his omega, brown eyes going wide when he sees Louis. “Geez Lou your neck. Looks like you got attacked by a bear or something.”

Louis pulls out his phone and opens the camera app, using it as a mirror. “If you think this is bad Payno you should see the rest of me,” he says with an exaggerated wink.

“No one is going to be seeing any of you,” Harry warns, tightening his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Yeah, we just get to hear him,” Liam grumbles under his breath.

Harry instantly reaches for a pillow, but Louis grabs it out of his hand before he can launch it, telling both alphas to quit acting like knotheads. Niall joins them and they decide to watch a movie together. Harry begs to watch a rom com, but he’s outvoted, and they end up choosing a Marvel movie instead. About halfway through the movie, Louis hears a noise from across the room. He looks over to see Zayn nipping at the alpha’s jaw, Liam’s eyes screwed shut as he lets out soft grunts.

“Get a room you two!” he calls out, throwing the pillow he stopped Harry from hurling earlier. “And you said me and Harry were disgusting,” he scoffs.

“You’re both disgusting,” Niall grumbles, pushing himself off the floor. “I’m ordering pizza and Harry I’m using your credit card because you fucking owe me one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More jealous/possessive Harry whooo! If you like what you've read so far please leave kudos, comments, or recommend this fic to a friend. I know I say this all the time but your support means so much to me!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had absolutely zero intentions of updating twice today, but here we are. Enjoy.

Finals are now less than a week away, and Louis is stressed to say the least. He’s gotten his physics grade up to a B but needs to do well on his last exam to keep it that way. When a couple of his classmates ask if he wants to study in the library later that afternoon, the omega happily accepts. Oliver texts him to let him know they’re on the third floor, and he spots the beta and alpha at a table not far from where he and Harry usually study. An hour in and the omega’s brain feels fried. They’re most of the way through the study guide, but Louis is starting to get frustrated. He wishes Harry was here to help him. And…that’s weird. He thinks he must be hallucinating from the stress when he smells honey, pine, and saltwater. He’s not hallucinating though because it’s Tuesday, and its six o’clock, meaning Harry is supposed to be tutoring him.

“Hi peaches,” he says softly, holding two steaming cups in his hand.

“Hey honey,” Louis smiles bashfully. “I’ll be over in a couple minutes, just a few more problems on this study guide we need to finish up.”

Harry takes a seat in their usual spot, trying not to blatantly watch the omega. Oli wiggles his eyebrows at Louis, nudging him and laughing at how red he’s getting. “I hate you,” Louis mumbles under his breath, trying to focus on the next problem.

“No you don’t,” the dark-haired alpha says with a toothy grin. “You love me and you know it, _peaches_ ,” he adds, making exaggerated kissy noises.

“I’d knock it off if I were you Ols,” James, the red-headed beta pipes up. “Harry looks like he wants to rip your throat out.”

Louis rolls his eyes at the exaggeration. “He does not,” he says, turning to look at his boyfriend. His eyes are dark, eyebrows furrowed as he rests his chin in his hand, not breaking eye contact for a second.

The omega has to swallow down a whimper, feeling goosebumps climbing up his spine. They finish up their last few problems, and the other two boys pack their bags up. They both wish the omega good luck on the upcoming exam, Oliver sparing one last look in Harry’s direction. Louis walks over to the table, hypothetical tail tucked between his legs.

“Sorry,” he whispers, but Harry just slides the warm tea in Louis’s direction.

“Thought I was going to help you with the study guide,” he says flatly, bottom lip jutting out in the softest pout.

“I know Haz I’m sorry. I forgot and then I lost track of what day it was and-” he’s rambling now, and he knows it, but he isn’t able to stop himself.

“Baby, I’m not mad at you,” Harry reaches across the table to grab Louis’s hands, brushing his thumbs over the tops. “Not the biggest fan of that alpha,”

“Oliver,” Louis corrects.

“Oliver,” Harry scrunches his nose. “but anyways, not mad at you love. That reminds me, got a surprise for you,” he pulls a blueberry scone out from his bag.

The omega beams, happily munching on his favorite bakery treat, especially since he skipped lunch and has yet to have dinner. Once Louis is finished, Harry nudges him.

“C’mon get your book out, they have good practice questions in the back.”

“How do you know they don’t suck?” Louis asks, just to be a brat.

“Because omega, I took this class once remember? That’s why I’m your tutor.”

“How do you even remember all of this? You probably took this class sophomore year.”

“Freshman,” Harry corrects, and Louis rolls his eyes.

He pulls the thick textbook from his bag, setting it onto the table and flipping to the back. Just like Harry had said, there were a variety of practice questions for each chapter. The alpha sorts through them, picking a few from each chapter for his boyfriend to complete. When Louis gets the first one right, Harry presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Good job baby,” he murmurs into his hair.

“A kiss every time I get one right?” Louis asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes for added effect. And who is Harry to deny his omega?

A handful of practice problems and a few kisses later, and Louis is on the last question. He gets ahead of himself though, mixing up the numbers in the equation. He circles his answer to show Harry, a smirk tugging at the corners of the alpha’s mouth as he leans in.

“Not quite baby,” he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips before pulling back.

Louis lets out a whine, but Harry just laughs. He then juts his bottom lip out in a pout, crossing his arms with a huff.

“Give it another try, you almost had it.”

The omega shakes his head, arms still crossed. He turns away from the alpha, huffing even louder this time. 

“If you’re going to act like a brat, I’m going to treat you like one.”

Louis rolls his eyes this time, still facing away until the Harry’s hand on his jaw forces him to turn his head.

“That what you want, hm? Want me to bend you over this table and spank you for how you’re acting? I just might, letting another alpha call you peaches right in front of me.”

The omega doesn’t say anything, making Harry nervous all of the sudden. He feels like he went too far, but then he sees Louis looking up at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks giving off the _sweetest_ scent and letting out a tiny whimper. “Lets go,” the alpha says as he starts packing up Louis’s things. Harry keeps a tight arm around his waist as they rush out of the library, hoping the other alphas don’t smell him. They make it back to Louis’s dorm in record time and the omega thanks the gods that Zayn is working late tonight. The omega is almost as frantic as he was when he had come into the frat house at the start of his heat, pulling the other boy on top of him into the bed as they collapse in a heap. He’s tugging at the alpha’s clothes, hands going everywhere in an attempt to have something to hold onto to ground himself.

“Baby,” Harry breathes out, taking the omega’s wrists and holding them above his head. “Need you to calm down for me. Deep breaths, that’s it,” he encourages, bringing his hand down to drag his thumb against Louis’s bond mark. “Do you trust me?” he asks.

“Yes,” Louis whispers, brain already starting to feel fuzzy and Harry’s hardly touched him yet.

Harry takes his time undressing the omega, a change of pace from their usual urgency. Soft kisses are pressed all over Louis’s face before he whispers, “Over my knees omega.”

Louis goes to scramble into the alpha’s lap, but he stops him before he gets far. “Slowly. Going to give you five since we haven’t done this before. You’re not getting my cock tonight either for being such a brat in the library.”

“But-” he starts to whine, but Harry stops him mid-sentence.

“Ten,” he growls out, tightening a hand on the omega’s thigh. “You’re going to count them for me, and if at any point you need me to stop, you’re going to tell me, understood?”

“Yes alpha,” he replies, relaxing as he finally allows himself to submit. The first hit comes shortly after. “One,” Louis breathes out.

The next three come in quick succession. Harry alternates cheeks between the last few, hand cracking down a final time as Louis cries out, “Ten.”

Harry’s demeanor softens, sitting the omega up as he pulls him close, rubbing his hands up and down his back. “Did so well, lovely. Such a good omega, took your punishment so well for me.”

Louis starts to make grabby hands, reaching for the button of Harry’s pants but the alpha grabs his wrists on the way to their destination. “I told you no Louis. Lay down on your back and I’ll give you my fingers sweetheart.”

The omega huffs, about to open his mouth to say something. The alpha stops him with a single raised brow and a pointed look, and Louis lays back against the mattress wordlessly. Harry wastes no time getting to work, in absolute disbelief of how slick his boyfriend already is. He pushes his first finger in easily, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second one, being met with little resistance. Louis looks so soft like this, long lashes fanning over the tops of his cheekbones as he lets out little puffs of breath. It’s so different from the way he’s usually wound tight, and Harry is awestruck at how beautiful his omega looks like this, finally giving up all control.

The alpha massages the pads of his fingers against Louis’s prostate, whispering, “Let go for me baby.”

Louis cums with a soft moan of “Alpha,” on his lips, feeling more at ease than he has in his entire life.

Harry climbs out of the bed to grab a washcloth and some lotion but turns around when he hears the omega whimpering and reaching out for him. Louis is lifted into his boyfriend’s arms and carried into the bathroom. He refuses to let go, arms and legs wrapped tight around the alpha, so Harry has to use one arm to support him while reaching the other between them to clean Louis’s tummy. He does the same with the lotion, rubbing it over his red bum before carrying the omega back to bed. Harry pulls off his own t-shirt to dress the smaller boy in, both of them loving Louis in the clothes his boyfriend was just wearing. They settle into bed and Louis drifts off to sleep with murmurs of endearments being mumbled against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little peaches. Louis and Harry are finally getting more comfortable with each other and starting to explore their alpha/omega dynamic a little more together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little all over the place but...in a cool way. It's nearly twice as long as my usual chapters but I couldn't find a good way to split it up. Your comments brighten my day and are what's pushing me to update so often. Happy reading my little peaches!

It’s Thursday of finals week now, and all of Louis’s written finals are out of the way. He still has a paper due tomorrow, but he’s nearly finished with that as well. He’s sitting between the alpha’s legs, typing away as his boyfriend works quietly behind him. The omega puts the finishing touches on his paper, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before submitting it and closing his laptop. He turns around in Harry’s lap, making an attempt to push his boyfriend’s notebook to the side.

“Lou, ’m working, stop,” he says without looking up.

The omega pouts. Harry’s hardly even kissed him since last Tuesday. They’ve both been extremely stressed and busy, but Louis misses the warm affections from his alpha. He tries again, moving to really straddle Harry’s hips now as he peppers kisses along his sharp jawline.

“I’m serious baby,” Harry warns, but Louis pays him no mind. “I really need to do well on this final and I’m not going to retake this class because of your distractions.”

“You’re smart you’ll be fine. Time for a break anyways,” the omega continues on until he’s being physically lifted out of the alpha’s lap.

“I said no,” Harry roars out in his alpha voice.

Louis drops his head instantly, his bottom lip quivering as he lets out the faintest whimper. Harry instantly feels a pang of regret, reaching out to comfort his omega, but he turns away. The alpha runs a nervous hand through his curls, internally panicking.

“Baby…” he says, barely above a whisper, but Louis won’t look at him. “Peaches I’m so sorry for using my voice on you. I’ve just been so stressed about this exam and I know that’s not an excuse. Just give me a little longer and then I’m yours for the rest of the night, okay? What’s gotten you so needy tonight anyways?”

“I’m fucking in love with you, you knothead!” Louis finally speaks, loud enough for the whole house to hear.

He thinks he hears Niall downstairs say something along the lines of, “Ha! Told you so Li. You owe me twenty bucks!” but honestly he isn’t listening. Harry is just staring at him, pink lips parted slightly like he wants to say something but can’t find the words. Instead of searching for them, the alpha pulls Louis to him, pressing their lips together hastily. He kisses Louis like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to, holding the omega tight enough against his chest they’d become a single person if they got any closer. When they finally break apart to catch their breath, the alpha is beaming.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you Louis William Tomlinson,” he whispers in between kisses all over the omega’s face. “God I’ve waited so long to say that, you have no idea.”

“Why didn’t you?” Louis asks, getting shy all of the sudden.

“I didn’t want to scare you off,” Harry laughs nervously, running his hand through his curls again.

“Nah you can’t get rid of me H,” the omega smiles softly. “You’re stuck with me.”

Harry feigns being upset over the matter, earning him a slap to the chest from Louis.

  
Finally, it’s officially Winter Break. Finals are over and everyone is getting ready to go home for the holidays. The boys decide to have one last get together at the SAE house before they all go their separate ways the next morning. They have pizza and talk, just enjoying each other’s company for a while. Niall and Louis reach for the last slice of pizza at the same time, but the beta grabs it first. Louis leans forward, licking the pizza before shouting out, “I licked it so it’s mine!”

Harry pulls him backwards, grabbing his face and licking a broad stripe up his cheek. Louis scrunches his whole face, trying to pull away from the alpha who’s got his arms wrapped tight around him. “What the _fuck_ was that for Harold?” he asks.

“I licked you so you’re mine now,” the alpha says with a dimpled grin.

“Fuck you,” the omega grumbles under his breath, wiping his cheek.

“In front of all our friends? I mean I didn’t expect you to have an exhibition kink but if you insist darling. Oof-” he’s cut off by Louis smacking his chest, again.

“I hate you so much.”

“Aw, I love you too.”

It’s getting late and most of the boys have long drives or flights in the morning. They come together for a group hug before individually exchanging tight squeezes. The five promise to keep in touch over break, despite their different time zones. “Goodnight love birds!” Niall calls out to the two couples as they all split off into their separate rooms. Louis is trailing slowly behind Harry, soft feet pattering against the floor while he rubs his sleepy eyes. As soon as he’s behind Harry’s closed door, he’s pushed up against it, suddenly much more awake than he was seconds ago.

“Need to taste you one more time,” Harry says into his ear, pressing wet kisses to his neck. Louis shudders at the words and the overwhelming sensation, not even having a second to catch his breath before the alpha leans up to say, “Clothes off, on the bed on all fours. Don’t keep me waiting baby.”

Louis scrambles over to the bed, shedding his clothes as quickly as he can. He gets on his hands and knees, trying to control his labored breathing.

He feels the bed dip, not daring to turn his head. Warm lips drag against the tanned skin of his back as two large hands slide up the backs of his thighs. Harry continues like this for a bit, soft touches and warm kisses, taking time to admire every inch of the omega. Louis feels the first few drops of slick, and the alpha must smell it because his hands suddenly tighten around the omega’s hips as he lets out a groan.

“Such a good little omega. Being so patient for me,” he says as he uses his thumbs to pull Louis’s cheeks apart.

He leans in to get his first taste of the boy, licking a long stripe with the flat of his tongue from the omega’s balls all the way up. The alpha hums in approval, not wasting any time before diving back in for more. Louis is letting out breathy moans, trying to keep from being too loud. Harry’s licking him out just the way he likes, having done this plenty of times to know what will make the omega come undone.

“Harry I wanna-” he tries to get out.

Harry pulls back just long enough to say, “You can cum baby.”

“No, no Harry I want, _oh fuck_.”

“What is it angel? You know I’ll give you anything you want,” he says sweetly, playfully biting at one of the omega’s cheeks.

“Want to try something,” he whispers in reply.

He pushes the alpha against the mattress, moving to straddle his shoulders. A string of curses come from Harry’s mouth as he rests his hands on Louis’s hips again, rubbing his thumbs back and forth.

“Baby you know I love doing this but what is it you wanted to _try_ ,” Harry moans out the last word as Louis leans forward to wrap his lips around the alpha’s cock.

The omega bobs his head, trying to remember to breathe as Harry dives back in, fucking him with his tongue. Everything is such a mess of slick and spit at this point, but neither boy seems to care. Louis lets out a loud moan around Harry when the alpha pushes a finger in beside his tongue. It doesn’t take long before he’s got two fingers in, working to open the omega up as quickly and efficiently as possible.

“Baby,” Harry grunts out, squeezing one of Louis’s thigs. “Gotta stop so I can focus on prepping you.”

Louis huffs but complies, laying his head against the alpha’s abdomen, leaning forward to give teasing kitten licks at the beads of precum leaking from Harry’s tip every now and then. Once he thinks the omega has been sufficiently prepped, he taps his hips. He turns the smaller boy to face him, dragging his length between Louis’s slick cheeks.

“Want to ride me baby?”

Louis nods eagerly, reaching around to take Harry’s length into his own hands. He guides the alpha’s cock to his hole, sinking down slowly. Once he’s fully seated, he drops his head forward to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

“Swear you get bigger every time you fuck me,” he whines out, nails starting to dig into the milky skin.

“Can’t say things like that little one, goes straight to my ego,” Harry grunts out in reply.

Louis starts to rock his hips, moving them in figure eight patterns. It takes every ounce of strength Harry has not to absolutely wreck the boy on top of him. The omega takes his time, slowly raising himself up and dropping back down. He keeps at this pace, slow and deep, until he shifts to just the right angle that Harry is pressing right against his prostate.

“Oh fuck, _Harry_ ,” he moans out at the sensation.

The sound of his name on his boyfriend’s lips sends the alpha into overdrive. He starts to fuck up into the smaller boy, hitting that spot with every thrust. One hand is tangled in Harry’s curls, the other gripping tightly against his shoulder. Louis’s head is tipped back, eyes closed while he gives little tugs to the alpha’s curls with each thrust. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know it’s driving his boyfriend wild, hearing him mutter strings of curses under his breath, his hips faltering only once at a particularly hard tug.

“Want your knot alpha. _Please_ , need it so bad,” Louis whines out.

“You’ll get it baby don’t worry. Want to take care of you first though. Be a good little omega and let go for me,” he grunts in reply.

All it takes is a couple more thrusts and a sharp bite to Louis’s neck before he’s coming undone with a high pitched cry of “Alpha!” His hand in Harry’s hair tightens even further, and that’s enough to have his boyfriend spilling inside of him as well. Louis’s head drops against the alpha’s shoulder, giving him butterfly kisses against the skin there. Once Harry’s knot goes down, they clean up and settle in for the night, whispering “I love you,” back and forth until they’re both asleep.

They wake up the next morning before everyone else, and Louis is thankful he won’t have to listen to anyone complain about how loud he was last night. They make the drive to JFK airport in silence, Harry’s hand in one of Louis’s, raising it to press kisses to the knuckles every now and then. Of course, they’ll see each other in just a few weeks, but the pair have gotten so used to spending most of their time together that they can’t help but worry about the dull ache they’ll feel while they’re apart. Louis pulls up and Harry squeezes his hand, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the omega’s lips.

“Just one more,” he whispers, probably about a hundred times until people behind them start honking. Reluctantly, Harry gets out of the car, grabbing his suitcase and backpack from the trunk. As he walks towards the doors, he turns around, motioning for Louis to roll down his window.

“I love you Louis Tomlinson!” Harry shouts, loud enough for the entire city to hear.

“I love you Harry Styles!” he calls out in reply as the alpha turns to go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me on an emotional journey between being mad, laughing, holy shit they are the hottest couple to ever exist, and then crying at the domesticity. I'm glad you all are loving his fic as much as I am. This will probably be my last update for a couple days, but every time I say that I end up posting like five chapters so...we shall see. How do you guys think Winter Break is going to go with H and L being apart for so long?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm both a liar and an insomniac because here is another update. This is another longer one, but I'm sure none of you are upset about that. Happy reading my little peaches, thanks for all the love on these updates!

Only a week has passed since Louis dropped Harry off at the airport, but it may as well have been months. Of course, they’re texting every day and sending each other silly snapchats, but Louis really wants to hear the alpha’s voice. Don’t get him wrong, he’s having an amazing time with his friends and family, but his heart aches for Harry. He finds himself thinking of his boyfriend at the smallest of things, like black coffee, chunky rings, and most notably the honey pot on his kitchen counter his mom uses for her tea. Louis even felt a slight pang in his chest when he met up with his friends to play soccer today, remembering the last time he was there. Harry must somehow sense the omega’s longing from nearly 3,500 miles away, because suddenly his phone pings.

_Miss you peaches. Can I facetime you later? xx_

_Sure what time?_

_Midnight your time work love? xx_

_Honey that’s 5am in London :(_

_It’s alright, I’m an early riser. Need to hear your sweet voice xx_

Louis rolls his eyes, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks go a little pink. He counts down the hours, checking the time every ten minutes for the rest of the day. Even at dinner he’s noticeably antsy, causing his mom to worry a little.

“What’s got you so excited boo bear? Your birthday and Christmas are still nearly a week away.”

“I um..” his face goes red with embarrassment. “Harry’s going to facetime me later and we haven’t really got to talk on the phone all break.”

“That’s sweet,” she grins, leaning over to pinch one of Louis’s red cheeks as his two older sisters make fake gagging noises.

The twins have the opposite reaction though, begging to talk to Harry and asking when he’s coming over again so they can braid his hair. Louis tells them that Harry is going to be calling much past their bedtime and explains that nighttime in New York is early morning in London. He lets them take a video though, putting on a silly filter and taking turns talking over each other into the camera. Harry sends a video back, clearly having just gotten out of the shower with his wet curls. He blows the twins kisses and gives them a dimpled grin, telling him he misses them and sending his love to the rest of the family as well.

Jay hears the video from across the room as she’s putting away the leftovers and smiles fondly, giving Louis a look he can’t quite comprehend. He helps his mom put the twins to bed a few hours later, reading them a bedtime story before tucking them in and pressing kisses to the tops of their heads the way Harry frequently does to him. He decides to take a shower himself, pulling on Harry’s hoodie and a pair of peach-colored silky panties afterwards. Louis settles into bed, running a hand through his still damp hair and putting his airpods in before hitting the facetime button next to Harry’s contact. He answers after a few rings, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hi peaches,” he whispers, voice raspy.

“Hi yourself,” Louis whispers back, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Harry asks, mirroring Louis’s with his own grin. When the omega nods, he smiles even further. “Stand up and let me get a better look darling.”

Louis laughs, rolling his eyes as he climbs out of his warm bed. He props his phone up on his nightstand, even going as far as doing a little twirl for his boyfriend. The omega is just about to grab his phone and climb back into bed when he hears the alpha’s breath hitch. Oh right, Louis thinks, just now remembering the fact that his boyfriend’s sweatshirt is the only thing he’s got on other than the soft panties.

“I put a surprise for you in your bag before I left,” Harry says once he’s able to breathe again. “Front pocket,” he adds when the omega looks at him confused.

Louis walks over to his suitcase, unzipping the front pocket and oh my god. It’s a dildo, a fucking _dildo_ that looks oddly similar to Harry’s cock. And it’s in his suitcase, his suitcase that his mom or sisters could have come into his room and opened at any time in the past week. Louis is about to beat Harry upside the head with the thing through the phone if he’s honest, but the alpha isn’t laughing.

“Harry, what the _fuck_ is this?” he asks, waving it around in the air as he talks.

“It’s um…it’s called a clone-a-willy. Thought you would like it, you know for when I’m not there,” he shrugs, as if this is a totally normal conversation. “Maybe you should test it out,” he adds with a suggestive wink.

Louis is about to lay into the alpha now, but he realizes that he wasn’t joking. His breath gets caught in his throat, cheeks instantly heating up. Harry is staring at him through the screen, waiting for a response. The omega gives a shy nod, whispering “Okay,” before setting his phone back on the bedside table and grabbing the lube from the drawer. His first instinct is to reach his hand down to wrap around his half-hard cock, but Harry stops him with a gruff, “No.”

“Want you to go nice and slow for me baby,” he says easily, “We’re not in any rush. You know I like to take my time with you, and this is no different. Just play with your nipples a little bit for now. Imagine it’s me there instead, getting them nice and wet with my mouth.”

Louis lets out the softest whimper, lifting up the sweatshirt before licking the pads of his thumbs, getting them wet before he lowers them down to the pert buds, brushing his fingertips over them. His eyes flutter shut at the sensation, moving to roll them between his thumb and index finger. He lets out the softest gasp, hearing the alpha groan through his headphones.

“Okay baby, take your panties off. Gonna have you open yourself up nice and slow for me. Can you do that sweetheart?”

Louis nods enthusiastically, pulling the fabric off and tossing them to the side. He squirts the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together before trailing them down to his hole. He circles his rim a few times, looking into the camera whispering, “Can I?”

The alpha lets out a grunt in response, and Louis bites his bottom lip as he pushes the first digit in. It goes easily with how slick he is, and he starts to slowly pump it in and out. His own finger isn’t nearly as good as Harry’s, not long or thick enough and not able to get the right angle, but it’ll have to do for now. A couple of minutes later the alpha tells him to add another, and he scissors them until his boyfriend feel’s he’s ready.

“Alright you can put it in baby, slowly,” he adds, knowing how eager the omega usually is.

Louis huffs but complies, taking his time to push the silicon in until it’s fully nestled inside him.

“What’s this?” he starts to ask, fiddling with the knob at the base. Suddenly the length is vibrating, and Louis is letting out a string of curses.

“Shh have to be quiet love,” Harry stifles a cocky smirk. “Why don’t you put those pretty panties in your mouth so no one hears you?”

“Harry,” the omega starts, but his boyfriend cuts him off.

“Was I unclear the first time Louis?” he asks, voice dropping an octave.

Louis is positively shaking at this point, and he’s not sure if it’s from the vibrator deep inside of him or the alpha’s words. Probably a bit of both if he’s being honest. He reaches down to the floor to grab the soft silk, pushing it past his lips and tasting his own slick. Harry tips his head back and moans at the site, and Louis can hear him fisting at his own length through the phone. He starts to thrust the vibrator in and out, slowly at first but picking up pace with time to match the Harry’s speed. The alpha is biting his lip hard enough it could draw blood, Louis letting out muffled moans and whimpers.

“That’s it sweetheart. Taking my cock so well just like you always do. Such a good little omega for me,” Harry grunts, muttering curses under his breath that let Louis know he’s close. “Cum,” he manages to get out before spilling into his own hand.

He can hear Louis cry out, though it’s muffled from the fabric, as he finds his own release. They’re both panting now, trying to get control of their breathing. The omega winces a little as he pulls the vibrator out, hiding it back away in his bag along with the soiled panties. When he climbs back into his bed, Harry is smiling warmly at him through the phone. He wishes he was there to poke his finger into the dimple, something that always makes the alpha grin even wider. They talk for a few more minutes, sharing little details about their days. Louis’s eyes are getting heavy though, the same way they always do in his post orgasm haze. Pretty soon he’s drifting off to sleep, letting out soft snores and puffs of breath.

Harry blows a kiss to the phone, murmuring, “Goodnight peaches I love you,” before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry phone sex just...*chefs kiss* Lou's birthday and Christmas are coming up here in the next chapter or two and let me just say prepare to have your hearts burst because this is going to be cheesy and fluffy as fuck.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of me being an insomniac writing in the middle of the night for you guys. I keep writing longer chapters so I might start shifting more towards 1.5-2k per chapter, but it really just depends on where I find a good cutoff point. Happy reading little peaches, you all are so lovely!

Louis wakes up the next morning feeling a little sore and is a little surprised when he opens his eyes, and his boyfriend isn’t in bed next to him. It takes him a few moments to remember last night’s facetime call, having to get up and splash cold water on his red cheeks when he does. He pulls on a pair of shorts to wear under Harry’s hoodie, pattering down the stairs and to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. His mom is sitting at the table with her own tea when he rounds the corner into the kitchen, and the kettle whistles with hot water for her son. He mutters a soft thanks before grabbing his favorite mug and preparing his drink. When he sits down across the table from her, his mother sits her mug down, folding her hands and looking serious.

“Lou…we need to have a talk.”

“Um okay…what about mom?” he asks, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Had he been too loud last night? Oh my god if his mom heard his sex noises-

“Your heat is late,” she says, the worry in her own voice coming through. “You’re still taking your suppressants, aren’t you? I know we haven’t you tested to see if you’re fertile yet but Louis you have to be careful. I don’t think I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you, you’re almost 21.”

“Mom,” he tries to interrupt more than once. “Mom, my heat came early I forgot to tell you. I’m sorry,” he says, reaching across the table to rest his hand on top of hers reassuringly.

“Early?” she asks. “How early Louis?”

“Two weeks,” he says, staring into the mug of tea that’s starting to get cold.

“Two weeks? And you’ve been taking your suppressants every night? Maybe we need to take you to the doctor and see about changing them if these aren’t working boo.”

“No mom I,” he takes a deep breath, “Harrywentintorutandittriggeredmyheat.”

His mom raises an eyebrow, waiting for Louis to repeat himself, slowly. Everyone is always telling him to slow down, his mom, Harry, but that’s not the matter at hand right now.

“Harry went into rut, and it triggered my heat.”

Jay gasps, expression going from shocked by morphing into being overwhelmed with joy.

“Do you know what that means Louis? Harry is your soulmate. It’s so rare to ever find them, especially at such a young age. Oh my baby,” she hugs Louis tightly, “I knew it the second he walked through that door he was right for you.”

“Mom,” he groans, finally being released from the hug. “Please don’t get ahead of yourself. It only happened once I don’t want to assume things and scare him away.”

“Sweetheart,” she says with the softest smile. “That boy is absolutely smitten for you. You know that right? He would rearrange the stars if you asked him to. It’s you pushing him away I’m more worried about. You deserve to be loved Lou, especially by your soulmate.”

His mom is right, she always is. Louis drinks half of his cold tea before pouring the rest down the drain. He decides to go for a walk, the cold air bringing him back to reality every time his thoughts start to make him dizzy. It helps a little, but Louis spends the rest of the day feeling slightly off balance. The next few days pass in a blur between helping his mom get everything ready for Christmas and being lost in his thoughts. He wakes up on his birthday with a text from Harry sent at midnight, a long cheesy paragraph about how much he loves and misses the omega and Louis wouldn’t have expected any less. The alpha has the softest heart and is especially soft for his boyfriend.

His whole family is around the table yelling “Happy birthday Lou!” as soon as he’s downstairs. It’s endearing, but it’s early and Louis hasn’t had his tea to wake him up yet. His mom has made French toast like she does every year, and she sets Louis’s plate and tea in front of him before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Happy birthday boo bear,” she says with a smile.

After he’s finished his breakfast, his mom hands him an envelope. It’s white with a giant peach drawn on the front, and he automatically knows exactly who it’s from. He tears it open, pulling out a plane ticket from New York to London leaving the day after Christmas.

“Mom, did you know about this?” he asks, still a little in shock.

“Yeah,” she says with a warm smile. “It was Harry’s idea. We all pitched in and Harry’s sister is a flight attendant, so she was able to get a really good deal.”

“Oh my god,” he says in disbelief. “Oh my god,” he repeats, smiling so big his cheeks are starting to hurt. “I can’t believe….thank you guys this is amazing,” he makes his way around the table wrapping each of his sisters and his mom in a tight hug. His phone pings, and he assumes that it’s just another happy birthday message, but it’s a text from Harry.

_Hope you like your gift, see you soon xx_

He decides to facetime his boyfriend, a thank you over text not feeling like enough. The alpha answers with a dimpled smile, dressed in what has to be the ugliest Christmas sweater Louis has ever seen.

“Happy birthday baby,” he grins.

“Harry Edward Styles how long have you been hiding this from me?” he asks, getting straight to the point.

Harry runs a hand through his hair, the way he always does when he’s nervous.

“Um…like a week after Thanksgiving? Your mom gave me her number when we were leaving, and I had the idea, and everyone loved it so here we are. Do you not like it? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“No no, I love it. This was so thoughtful H thank you. Just makes me wonder how many other secrets you’re hiding from me,” he says with a raised eyebrow and a soft grin.

Harry rolls his eyes, and hears his mum calling for him. She comes into frame, seeing that Harry is on the phone with Louis.

“Happy birthday Louis!” she calls out before telling Harry it’s time for them to go.

They say their goodbyes and Louis goes upstairs to get ready for the day.

His birthday and Christmas pass in a whirlwind. Louis loves the holidays, and they always seem to fly by so quickly. They spend Christmas Eve visiting family and celebrating Louis’s birthday, and exchange gifts Christmas morning. Louis even gets a snapchat from Harry in yet another ugly sweater with a Santa hat on. The omega sends a picture back of himself pulling a silly face with a bow on top of his head, telling his boyfriend that he’s his Christmas gift. Harry is more than okay with that, but Louis has his actual gift tucked away safely in his suitcase for now.

The next morning, he wakes up early, or his mom drags him out of bed more like. She already has a hot cup of tea for him to have in the car, rushing her son out the door so he won’t be late for his flight. He packs all the essentials away in his backpack, making sure to have all of his necessary paperwork on hand. Louis has never flown by himself, and although he’s twenty-one and perfectly capable, he’s a little nervous. He’d never admit that though, the omega being too proud for his own good.

He makes his way through the airport, checking his luggage, going through security, and stopping at Starbucks for another tea while he waits for his flight. He even buys himself a blueberry scone, being reminded of Harry once more. The omega hears his flight being called and gets in line, the man behind him standing a little too close for comfort. He doesn’t think anything of it until they board, and their seats are assigned right next to each other. Louis presses himself against the window to try to get a little more space, but the alpha leans in with a coy smirk.

“What’s a sweet little omega like you doing all alone on such a long flight?” he asks, tilting his head.

“I’m on my way to see my boyfriend thank you very much,” Louis replies, tone harsh.

“Oh? Not so sweet after all huh? That’s okay I like mine a little feisty.”

Louis is about to smack the man upside the head, fists balled, and jaw clenched when a dark-haired flight attendant steps in to see what the issue is.

“Gentlemen do you need to be separated?” she asks, eyes going big after a moment. “Wait…Louis?”

“Uh, yes that’s me,” he replies, the woman looking oddly familiar.

“Come with me,” she says, helping him into the aisle. “I’m Gemma, Harry’s sister. I should have known, my brother told me you’re a tough one.”

“Oh um…it’s lovely to meet you but may I ask where it is you’re taking me?”

“Right sorry,” she says with a soft laugh. “I’m not really supposed to do this, but I think I can sneak you into first class. There’s a couple extra seats anyways and my brother would kill me if I let something happen to you.”

Louis ends up sleeping for a good deal of the flight, the hustle and bustle of the airport having worn him out even though he had just woken up. Gemma sneaks him the best snacks and drinks, and even upgrades his lunch. In her free moments, she chats with the omega, mostly about the curly haired alpha.

“I honestly should have known as soon as you got on the plane,” she says with a warm smile. “Harry goes on and on all the time about peaches this and peaches that.”

Louis laughs, and Gemma makes her way to the back as they prepare for landing. The seven hours passed much quicker than he had expected, and he’s thankful that Harry put him on his flight with his sister. Once it’s safe to exit the plane, Louis grabs his backpack and rushes off. He makes his way to baggage claim to pick up his suitcase before heading towards the pickup area. The omega sees the alpha first, the curly haired boy holding a sign with the name “Peaches” written across it in scratchy writing. He sprints over to the older boy, dropping his bags and jumping into his arms. Louis wraps his legs around his boyfriend tightly, as he spins them in circles like a bunch of lovesick idiots in the middle of London Heathrow Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had made a close guess in the comments of the last chapter, but Lou's going to London! I am so excited for these upcoming chapters and for the boys to exchange their gifts. AND Jay thinks L and H might be soulmates? Or was it just a coincidence that they synched up? Is L gonna tell H? You, my lovely peaches, will have to wait and see.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm finally giving you all an update at a halfway decent hour (it's around midnight where I live right now). Thank you all for the love and concern for my sleep schedule on the last chapter, I usually get a short nap in during the day that keeps me going. Lou finally meets the rest of Harry's family in this one so prepare your little hearts. Happy reading my little peaches!

“Jesus Haz what am I, chopped liver?” Gemma asks as she walks up to the couple.

Harry rolls his eyes, setting Louis back on the ground before pulling his older sister into a hug.

“Saw your ugly mug yesterday,” he laughs, and she pinches his hip in retaliation.

They make their way out to the parking garage, Harry keeping a tight hold of the omega’s hand in the unfamiliar area. He looks up when he sees a car unlocking, a black ranger rover. Harry drives _a black fucking range rover_. Louis raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend, who’s only reply is a wink. The alpha laughs when Louis goes to what he thinks is the passenger side. He’s lifted into the air and set on the other side of the car, being reminded that everything is opposite on this side of the world. Gemma makes a harmless joke about Louis being an American and Harry immediately bites back with a “Be nice to him.”

“For your information Harold, I have been very nice to Louis. I snuck him into first class when the alpha next to him-” she starts, but Louis cuts her off not wanting to upset Harry with the plane situation.

“Yes, yes Gemma’s been great Haz.”

“When the alpha next to him _what_?” he asks, knuckles starting to turn white as he pulls out of the parking lot.

“Honey it was fine really. Just a little too flirty but we took care of it.”

“Honey?” Gemma smirks, reaching around to ruffle Harry’s hair to tease her younger brother. “But yeah, Louis here was about ready to kick some ass. That’s how I recognized him.”

Harry just nods in reply, staring straight ahead. He smells strongly of saltwater, a tell-tale sign he’s still angry. Louis reaches over to squeeze his knee, omitting calming pheromones in an attempt to help his boyfriend cool off. The alpha relaxes a little but is still visibly tense the rest of the way to the Styles home. They pull up to a modern, white, cottage-style home, and Louis imagines a young Harry running around the yard, wondering if Harry had thought the same thing when he’d brought the alpha home.

“Come on baby,” Harry says as he opens the omega’s door, carrying his bags in.

“You gonna carry mine too?” Gemma pipes up behind them.

Harry sticks his tongue out and Gemma replies with a middle finger. Louis likes her already. The front door opens and Harry’s mum pushes past both her children to pull the omega into a hug.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Louis. H was right, you’re even cuter in person.”

Louis’s cheeks go pink at the words, Harry groaning out “Mum, really?”

“Thank you Mrs.-” Louis starts but he’s cut off.

“Oh no none of that,” the beta says. “Call me Anne, and this is my husband Robin, Harry and Gemma’s step-father.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you both. Thank you again for having me.”

Robin introduces himself personally and pulls Louis into a quick hug, before the group heads inside and out of the cold. Harry presses a kiss to the top of the omega’s head before running the bags upstairs. Louis stands in the entryway for a minute, not really sure of himself, before Gemma grabs his hand and pulls him onto the couch. She pulls out old scrapbooks, and he laughs particularly hard at a picture where a young Harry is wearing a bra over his shirt and flexing his muscles with the same dimpled grin Louis has grown to love. The alpha groans when he comes back downstairs to see his boyfriend and sister huddled close on the couch. He sits next to them and unsuccessfully attempts to steal the book away.

“Stop it,” he says, pushing the alpha’s grabby hands away. “You were cute when you were little.”

“Yeah, what happened?” Gemma pipes up with a sly grin.

Harry crosses his arms and pouts the way Louis frequently does, and the omega reaches up to pinch his pouty lip.

“You’re still cute now don’t worry,” he says before Anne walks into the room.

“I was just about to make some tea. Would you like some Louis or do you prefer coffee? I keep some on hand for Robin and Harry.”

“Oh no, I drink tea. Don’t care much for the taste of coffee actually.”

“You’ll fit in perfect here then,” she says, giving Harry the same unreadable look that Jay had given Louis during Thanksgiving.

“He takes it with milk and two sugars mum!” the alpha calls out and Louis can’t help but grin, leaning back against his boyfriend as he continues to flip through the old pictures.

They stay wrapped up like that until Anne calls them in for dinner. It smells delicious when Louis walks into the kitchen, reminding him of his favorite meal his mom always makes for him. He takes a seat next to Harry as Anne and Gemma bring the food over and oh my god it is his favorite meal. Right in front of him is chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash.

“I…How did you…”

“Harry told us it was your favorite, and we thought we could have it as a late birthday celebration.”

“Wow I….thank you,” he finally replies, feeling a bit overwhelmed by how welcoming the alpha’s family has been. “I love you,” he whispers as he bumps his shoulder against Harry’s looking up at the alpha.

Dinner goes by quickly, with Louis meshing into the family easily. They even bring out a small chocolate cake for dessert that has “Happy Birthday Peaches” piped across the top in scripty writing.

“Did you do this?”

“I told you I used to work in a bakery,” the alpha says with another dimpled smile. “Oh that reminds me, I’ve got your gift upstairs!”

“Haz you’ve already done plenty for me,” the omega says, not used to being so spoiled. “But while you’re up there my gift for you is in my bag if you want to bring it down.”

Harry darts up the stairs to grab the gifts as Anne serves the cake. It tastes amazing, but that’s no surprise. Louis hums happily as he eats, bouncing in his chair a little until he feels Harry’s intense gaze on him. A mischievous grin spreads across his lips as he swipes a bit of frosting onto his pointer finger, going to wipe it on his boyfriend’s nose. His wrist is caught midway though, and Harry sucks the frosting from the omega’s finger.

“Too slow,” he says, wearing his own mischievous grin as Louis goes pink. “Now, open,”

A box covered in peach wrapping paper, no surprise, is placed on the table in front of Louis, the whole family watching him in anticipation. Tearing off the paper, he reveals a red cardboard box with “Vans” in large letters across the top.

“Harry, you didn’t have to,” he starts but the alpha shakes his head.

“Open it.”

Louis does, and when he pulls the shoes out of the box he sees they’re an exact replica of the pair he’s been wearing nearly every day for the past two years. The only difference being that these are in _much_ better condition and they have “L.T.” stitched into the heels in light blue.

“You’ve been complaining about needing a new pair for a while now, and these have your initials on the back because I know you’re always losing them. Do you like them?” he asks, almost seeming shy.

“I love them, thank you Harry. My gift seems kind of lame in comparison now.”

Harry opens the bag, pulling out a cobalt blue Polaroid camera and a couple boxes of film.

“You’re always sneaking pictures of me, so I thought this would be nice because it has a flash and you won’t be able to be so sly anymore,” Louis says with a smile.

“I love it Lou,” he replies with a grin to match his boyfriends. “In fact, let’s take one right now.”

He pulls the camera out of the box, putting in the film and adjusting the settings. Wrapping an arm around the omega, he pulls him close and presses a kiss to his cheek as he snaps the camera. Louis is grinning so big his eyes are crinkly, the flash making them shut even further. The alpha insists on taking another one with the whole family, all five of them squeezing in close as Harry captures the perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how well both boys mesh into each other's families. Also Anne making Lou's favorite dish, Harry making him a birthday cake, AND the gifts? How freaking cute. I have something really cute coming up for you all in my next chapter. Also for those of you who wished me luck on my exams that I had mentioned a few updates ago, I ended up with a 96 and 100! I have more exams this week and the following weeks but as we've seen in the past that hasn't slowed down my writing at all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a super short chapter but it felt right to have it be it's own. Enjoy peaches!

The couple heads to bed early, Louis being jet-lagged from the long flight despite spending a good part of it asleep. The rest of the family tells them goodnight, and Harry insists on carrying Louis on his back up the stairs. Harry drops the omega on the bed, pulling a t-shirt from his closet before Louis can even think about putting his own pajamas on. He undresses the sleepy omega, pulling the worn t-shirt over his head before changing himself. Louis feels the bed dip, and Harry’s warm arms wrap tightly around him as he’s pulled against the alpha’s chest. 

“Can’t believe you’re really here,” he whispers against Louis’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Been missing you something awful.”

“Missed you more,” he whispers in reply as he drifts off to sleep.

When Louis wakes it’s still pitch dark outside, and for once Harry is sound asleep next to him. He detangles himself from the long limbs, finding one of his boyfriend’s hoodies to wear before he slips out onto the balcony. He leans against the railing, looking up at the stars and finding the different constellations. Lost in his own thoughts, he doesn’t even hear Harry slip out behind him. The alpha wraps his arms around Louis, resting his head against the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“You okay darling?” he asks, pulling the omega close to keep him warm.

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Think going to bed early and the different time zones just threw me off a little.”

“I love you Louis,” the alpha whispers, almost as if it’s a secret.

“I love you too H,” he smiles, leaning back against him.

“No I don’t think you understand Lou. I love you so much that “I love you,” is just the beginning of it. I’d rearrange the stars if you asked me to.”

Louis lets out a soft gasp, turning in the alpha’s arms so that he’s facing him now.

“My mom said that about a week ago, that you’d rearrange the stars for me if I asked.”

“It’s true. Every night I look up at the moon knowing that even when you’re across the world we still see the same moon. Kept wishing I could spell out messages in the sky for you so everyone would know you’re mine.”

Louis stands on his tip toes, snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. His heart is beating out of his chest thinking about what his mom had said about him and Harry being soulmates. The two stay like that for a few minutes until Louis’s body betrays him with a shiver and Harry insists they go back inside. He carries the omega back to bed, wrapping him up even tighter than before to keep him warm.

“Harry?” Louis asks, right as the alpha is about to drift back off to sleep. “Can I ask you something?”

“Course Lou, anything,” he mumbles, only half awake.

“Why did you choose NYU?”

“Well,” Harry pauses, taking a minute to think about it. “I had always thought about studying in the states, and NYU has a great engineering program and offered me a scholarship. I guess it just felt like the right fit. Sometimes you just know.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out. “Sometimes you just know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally gave myself butterflies writing this, ahh! I don't know if I'm just a huge sap or if this is actually really adorable. If it isn't please don't tell me because it would probably break my heart. Hope you all loved these two updates as much as I did!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally written four chapters in about 24 hours, but I just can't stop.I keep getting ideas and I have to get them out once I have them, so you all are being extra spoiled right now. This one is a little on the short side in comparison to the longer chapters I've been writing, but the next few updates should be a little longer as H and L explore London together. I have a few ideas but is there anywhere specific you guys want them to do in London or you'd like for them to see? Enjoy my peaches!

By some sort of miracle, most likely the time change, Louis is awake first for the second time this morning. He slowly reaches for the Polaroid on the nightstand, wanting to sneak a picture of Harry asleep. The curly-haired boy’s face is buried in his neck, and just as he’s about to hit the button the alpha starts pressing kisses to his neck, causing Louis to laugh.

“Thought you were being sneaky, did you?” Harry asks, climbing on top of the smaller boy and continuing to pepper kisses against his skin.

“Haz,” he laughs, wriggling beneath his boyfriend. “Stop, you’re gonna break your camera.”

Harry picks the object up and returns it to the bedside table. “Problem solved,” he murmurs as he leans down to capture the omega’s lips in his. They kiss lazily like that for a while, just because they’re finally with each other again and they can before Louis is pushing at Harry’s shoulder.

“Off,” he murmurs against the alpha’s lips before pulling back. Harry goes to pull off his shirt, but Louis shakes his head with a laugh. “I meant get off of me. I’m going to take a shower you perv.”

“Can I come? _Pleaseee_ ” he asks with a pout, tangled curls falling into his eyes.

“Fine,” Louis rolls his eyes, “but no funny business, understood?”

He hears Harry huff behind him as they enter the en suite bathroom. Louis sheds his, well mostly Harry’s, clothes, and finds himself bent over the sink as soon as he’s naked.

“Wanna take you like this,” the alpha whispers into his ear, nipping at the skin. “Let you see how pretty you look when you’re taking my cock.”

Louis lets out the faintest whimper before taking a deep breath to compose himself.

“Told you H, no funny business. Now c’mon,” he tells him as he slips into the shower, doing a “come here” motion with his fingers.

Harry complies reluctantly. Having the omega naked in the shower is better than nothing at all he supposes. Louis insists on washing his boyfriend’s hair first, so he leans down to make it easier. Harry relaxes into the touch as the omega massages his scalp, not missing a single curl. He spends a little extra time with the hair at the base of his neck, remembering the alpha’s weakness for it as he leans further into the touch. Harry rinses his hair and moves Louis into the stream of warm water, shampooing the omega’s hair in return. He pays special attention to the hair behind his ears, and Louis is practically purring in response. Louis lets his head fall back against Harry’s shoulder as the alpha reaches around, sliding his hands down the tanned skin. The omega lets out a gasp when Harry thumbs over his nipples, arching into the touch before he stops himself.

“Told you know funny business,” he pouts, not making any real effort to get away.

“No funny business,” the alpha agrees. “Just want to play with your nipples a bit, that okay?” he asks, giving one of them a little pinch.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, and Harry wastes no time getting to work.

He rinses the omega’s hair, making sure he doesn’t get soap in his eyes, before turning him back around and pulling his back to his chest. He lets his hands wander up and down the vast expanse of smooth skin, barely brushing his fingertips against the pert buds at first. Louis’s breath hitches every time he does, leaning into the touches in an attempt to get more but Harry is in no rush.

“Patience little one,” Harry murmurs into his shoulder before placing a soft kiss there.

He reaches around to tweak the buds, finally giving Louis a little more attention. He alternates between rubbing his thumbs in circles and pinching gently, eliciting a variety of soft moans and whimpers from the smaller boy. The harder he pulls the louder the omega gets, and he starts to nip at the junction of his neck and shoulder to draw even more noises from the beautiful boy. Eventually he turns Louis around, replacing his fingers with his hot mouth. He licks and sucks and bites until his boyfriend’s thighs are shaking and he can smell the slick dripping down his thighs.

“Think you can cum for me like this?” Harry asks before taking one of Louis’s nipples between his teeth and pulling, hard.

“I, ah-” he cries out, tangling a hand in the wet curls. “Harry I…please just touch me I’m so close.”

Harry shakes his head, smirking against the warm skin.

“You can cum like this or not at all. No funny business, remember?”

Louis is whining both from the overwhelming sensation and not getting his way. His hands tighten in the alpha’s curls in an attempt to get more. He can feel his impending orgasm, but it’s not quite enough. The omega tries to sneak a hand down between his legs but is stopped by a sharp slap to his ass.

“I told you no Louis. Try that again and I’m stopping,” the alpha growls out, sucking marks into the smaller boy’s skin.

Louis’s breathing starts to go shaky, thighs absolutely trembling at this point. His hand in Harry’s hair gets impossibly tighter, and the alpha knows his boy is close. He bites down particularly hard, pulling the nipple between his teeth and Louis spurts all over his tummy with a cry of the alpha’s name. Harry pulls him close, holding him up until he’s able to regain his balance. He takes his time washing the floaty omega, admiring the patchwork of red and purple marks as he does.

“Did so well for me baby. The best omega, I’m so proud of you. My favorite boy, always,” he whispers sweetly into his skin.

“Always,” Louis replies, leaning back into the familiar touch that feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, these two are easily becoming one of my favorite couples in (fake) existence. What have I done to myself? I feel like I have created a beautiful domestic hot monster. I also included a picture of my inspiration for their polaroid in bed. I have an entire Pinterest board for this fic that I pull ideas from. Would you guys want me to include pictures of little things that I imagine or leave it up to your own imagination?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen yet, I've decided to start adding pictures and gifs to some of my chapters with how I imagine them. If you imagine something different while reading that's totally fine, this is just my interpretation. I went back and added them from the beginning in case anyone wants to go back and look at those. Writing this chapter made my heart hurt a little because I've had this happen to me in a sense and I HATE conflict. This is such a small conflict though I promise you guys it'll be fine and it adds to the story. Also note that there's one part of the chapter that skips from Louis's to Harry's POV but it's short and you'll know it when you see it. Happy reading my little peaches!

Harry spots a familiar looking article of clothing peeking out from Louis’s suitcase as they start getting dressed.

“I’ve been looking for this for ages,” he says, grabbing the lavender sweater and pulling it on.

“I wanted to wear that today,” the omega pouts in reply.

“Here,” his boyfriend responds fondly. “Wear this one, it’s warmer,” he adds, handing Louis a cable knit cream sweater instead. “Plus, if I wear the purple one it’ll smell like me again when you steal it back.”

Louis pulls the sweater on and pushes up the sleeves just enough so that his fingers stick out. He decides to wear his new Vans as well and Harry lets him, even though they both know Louis’s feet will hurt by the end of the day and the alpha will end up carrying him. The couple drive just under an hour to get into the city, Harry pulling into a parking garage he deems to be close enough to downtown. He leads Louis down cobblestone streets, keeping a tight hold of the omega’s hand the entire time. Harry pulls his camera out of his bag and snaps a picture of an unsuspecting Louis who’s looking up at Big Ben in awe.

“Can we go?” he asks, keeping his eyes on the tower.

“Not today love. It’s always crazy around the holidays. I’ll take you another time, okay?”

Louis pouts, even batting his eyelashes in a way he knows the alpha can’t resist. “Pleaseee?” he asks.

“I said no Lou. C’mon there’s lots of other fun things we can do.”

Louis follows Harry with a huff, dragging his feet a little. They go in and out of small shops, the omega not saying much. He buys a few things for his mom and sisters, but very little has caught his eye. It may have something to do with the fact that his eyes have been trained on the ground for the past hour, but that’s beside the point. Harry reaches for his boyfriend’s hand as they exit the shop and return to the busy streets, but Louis pulls away. The alpha sighs but lets it be, not wanting to start an argument.

“’m hungry,” the omega mumbles, turning to one of the small carts along the street.

He assumes that Harry is right behind him until he’s next in line and sees the curly-haired boy is nowhere to be found. Louis starts to internally panic, not realizing that it’s his turn to order until someone nudges him. The omega apologizes and steps out of line, slipping into an empty shop to distance himself from the crowd. Even after spending the last three years in the city, Louis is still a bit claustrophobic especially in unfamiliar spaces. He pretends to look around for a minute, hoping Harry will realize he’s gone and come back soon. The minutes tick by and Louis finally decides to call Harry, but when he pulls his phone out, he remembers he doesn’t have any service here. He insisted he didn’t need to pay for the international plan, telling his mom that he would call from Harry’s phone. The shop owner, a sweet older woman, notices Louis in distress and comes over to him.

“You alright love? You look a bit lost.”

“Yeah…a little,” Louis says with a nervous laugh. “Not from around here as I’m sure you can tell, and I got separated from my boyfriend.”

“Here why don’t we call him,” she suggests, leading Louis behind the checkout counter.

He uses the phone to dial Harry’s number, but the call goes to voicemail.

Louis has been gone for about fifteen minutes now and Harry is about to have an aneurysm. He’d noticed the smaller boy gone about ten minutes ago and he can’t help but blame himself for not insisting Louis hold his hand. He’s an omega, and a tourist unfamiliar with the city on top of that. It would be so easy for someone to take advantage of his boy. Harry can’t think about that right now though, he has to worry about finding Louis. His phone rings and he’s hoping the omega had found a place with Wi-Fi to call him from WhatsApp, but it appears to just be some sort of spam call from a random London number.

He’s not sure what it is, but he can feel the gravitational pull of Louis the closer he gets. He passes a food cart advertising blueberry scones, the omega’s favorite. Harry vaguely recalls Louis tugging on his sweater sleeve in about this spot, the strong smell of cinnamon suddenly hitting his nose. He looks up to see Louis through the glass of a shop window, sitting on a stool behind the counter looking small with his knees pulled up nearly to his chin. Harry rushes through the door and behind the counter, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

“Peaches,” he says with a cracked voice. “I’m so sorry love, are you okay?”

Louis gives a slight nod, burying his face further into Harry’s neck. The alpha can feel the wet tears against his skin, rubbing the omega’s back in slow circles.

“Thank you for keeping him for me,” Harry tells the shopkeeper with a polite smile once Louis finally allows him to pull back enough to speak.

“He was no trouble,” she replies. “I’m glad you were able to find him.”

Harry keeps a tight arm around Louis as he walks them to a nearby café, insisting the smaller boy eat something since they hadn’t had breakfast. Louis sits next to him in the booth, close enough that their thighs and shoulders are pressed together. He picks at his food, finally eating some to appease the alpha when he feels the nervous gaze on him.

“What happened darling?” Harry finally whispers out, almost nervously.

“We passed that cart that had the sign for blueberry scones and I wanted one. I said I was hungry, but I guess you didn’t hear me. I didn’t realize you weren’t there until a couple minutes later, so I went into that shop and the shopkeeper let me use her phone to call you, but you didn’t answer,” Louis rushes out, having to catch his breath once he’s finished. “How did you even find me?” he whispers.

“I’m so sorry baby,” he tells the omega, swiping his thumb over his soft, rosy cheek to wipe away a tear. “I thought that was just a spam call and I was so worried about finding you I didn’t answer. I just felt like my feet knew where to go. I saw the blueberry scone sign and soon after that I could smell you and saw you in the shop window.”

“You just knew?” Louis asks with red rimmed eyes.

“Yeah,” Harry offers “I just knew.”

Harry coaxes Louis into finishing his food, knowing the omega needed the energy after the exhausting day. They decide to cut their trip short and head back home, with Harry promising they’ll come back before they go back to the states. Louis is walking even slower than usual, struggling to keep up with Harry even with the taller boy holding his hand.

“Feet hurt?” Harry asks, already knowing the answer as he crouches down for him to jump on his back.

He carries Louis the rest of the way to the car, and the omega pulls off his shoes the second he’s seated inside. They drive in silence for a few minutes, with Louis staring out the window. The tension in the air is palpable, and although they’re both exhausted, they need to have this discussion. Harry is the first to break the silence, doing his best to keep his tone calm and even.

“We need to talk about what happened today.”

“I don’t want to,” Louis barely whispers in reply, still keeping his eyes on the unfamiliar scenery.

“I wasn’t asking Louis,” the alpha responds, tone a bit more serious. “You could have gotten seriously hurt. It would have been so easy for someone to take advantage of you.”

Louis can feel his annoyance starting to bubble under his skin. He’s already physically and emotionally exhausted, leaving him on edge.

“Just because I’m an omega-”

“Louis,” Harry takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please just let me finish. This isn’t just about you being an omega, it’s about you being unfamiliar with the city. You wouldn’t hold my hand because you were upset with me after I told you no. You try so hard not to act like an omega but that’s a part of who you are. Being an omega is a wonderful thing Lou I wish you could see that.”

“Yeah, it’s so great,” Louis huffs out, arms still crossed. “Always being seen as weak and fragile.”

“Baby you are so incredibly strong you have no idea. Me being an alpha doesn’t mean I’m better than you it just means that we’re different. We’re made to complement each other; we’re not meant to be the same.”

“I guess,” the omega says with a sigh, “I guess I never thought about it that way. I’m just so used to being bossed around and treated like I’m less than because of my secondary gender.”

“When I tell you to do something it’s for your own good or for your safety. I’d never make you do something you didn’t want to just because I felt like it.”

“Pinky promise?” he asks, looking up at the alpha with soft eyes.

“Pinky promise,” Harry responds, interlocking their pinkies and keeping them like that the rest of the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again if this chapter made you sad, I tried to keep the sad vibes to a minimum. This chapter was important though for Louis to start coming to terms with and learning to love being an omega. I promise the next chapter will be happier lovelies! Side note: that picture of Harry in the purple sweater is one of my favorites of all time and for absolutely no reason.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as promised this chapter is MUCH less sad than the last one. Note that I went back to the "not an update" chapter 26 and put the actual chapter 26 in it's place if you haven't read that yet. This is the longest chapter I've written so far at a little over 2k. I feel like my smutty chapters always end up longer than the rest for some reason. Anyways, enjoy my little peaches and happy reading!

When they get back, Harry carries everything inside, including Louis. Robin and Anne are out for dinner, and Gemma was on another flight today so it’s just the two of them. He sets Louis on the couch before taking their bags upstairs, finding the smaller boy sprawled out when he comes back down. Harry picks up Louis’s feet so he’s able to sit at the end of the couch, and the omega immediately starts wiggling his toes in Harry’s lap.

“My feet hurt,” he pouts, blinking up at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

“I know baby,” Harry replies fondly, taking the hint immediately and digging his thumbs into the sole of Louis’s small foot. “Think it could have something to do with the fact you wore brand new shoes to walk around in all day?”

Louis’s cheeks go a bit pink at this. “I like them,” he whispers.

“I’m glad. But I think you wore them because you knew I’d end up carrying you and rubbing your feet you little menace,” he says, tickling the bottom of Louis’s foot with his fingertip.

The omega squeals in reply, instantly kicking his foot and nearly hitting Harry square in the jaw before he catches his ankle.

“Careful,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin of Louis’s ankle before continuing to massage his feet.

The omega is letting out little sighs, head tilted back and eyes closed. Once he’s content, Harry gets up and heads into the kitchen to start on dinner. What he doesn’t expect is for Louis to patter in behind him, wanting to help. Despite the mishap at Thanksgiving, Harry lets Louis make the mashed potatoes, not trusting the omega with a knife to chop the carrots or near the stove to cook the meat. Miraculously, he manages to keep most of it in the bowl this time. Once he’s done with his part, Louis hops onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth. Harry comes to stand between them once the dish is in the oven, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, nose, cheeks, and the corners of his mouth.

“My little chef,” Harry murmurs with a grin against Louis’s skin.

“I just mixed the mashed potatoes Haz,” the omega replies, blushing from the praise.

“Well, you did a wonderful job,” he hums in reply, finally leaning forward to peck Louis’s soft lips.

Dinner is served and the two sit at the dining room table, one right next to the other. They take turns feeding each other bites of food, the omega doing a little happy dance in his chair every time. Harry is staring at him with the dreamiest look in his eyes as if Louis were the sun.

“What?” Louis asks after a few moments, breaking the silence.

“I love you,” Harry replies, confident and sure. It rolls off his tongue so easily it makes Louis feels shy.

“I love you too,” Louis whispers back, like it’s a secret just for them.

Once the dishes are cleared and leftovers are put away, Harry scoops the omega up and carries him up the stairs. Louis looks up at the alpha with furrowed eyebrows, looking at his watch to see it’s only 7:30.

“’s not bedtime yet,” he says, having expected to go back to the couch to watch tv.

“Not going to bed,” is all Harry says as he continues up.

Louis is laid gently against the mattress, and he makes grabby hands for Harry who is standing at the foot of the bed.

“Do you trust me?” the alpha asks.

“Of course I do H. What’s this about?”

“Want to try something,” he replies. “Want you to just relax okay?” he asks as he helps Louis out of his sweater.

Louis is staring up at him with the prettiest blue doe eyes, his long lashes casting shadows against his sharp cheek bones every time he blinks. Harry takes his boyfriends small wrists and raises them above his head, wrapping his hands around the metal bars of his bed frame.

“Want you to keep these here for me,” he murmurs into Louis’s ear as he undoes his headscarf.

Louis thinks Harry’s going to use it to tie his hands, and he lets out the softest gasp when he feels the fabric over his eyes instead.

“Is this okay?” Harry asks, a little unsure.

Louis nods in reply, earning him a pinch to his thigh.

“I need words baby. You have to be able to communicate with me for this to work sweetheart.”

“Yes, it’s okay,” the omega chokes out, and Harry is positively beaming.

“Just want you to relax angel. Don’t worry about touching me or looking at me, just feel. Let me take care of you. If at any point you need me to stop, I want you to tell me okay?”

“Yes alpha,” Louis breathes out, the words going straight to Harry’s cock.

It takes every ounce of self-control for him to not completely devour the omega right this second. Good things come to those who wait though, and that’s a lesson he and Louis could both stand to learn. Harry reaches up to cup the omega’s cheeks, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. Louis tries to chase the alpha’s lips with his when he pulls away, but a hand on his hip grounds him. The alpha moves to press open-mouthed kisses against Louis’s neck, trailing down to nip at his sharp collarbones. The omega is making the most beautiful sounds, between content sighs and sharp gasps. His skin is still unbelievable tan, despite not being sun-kissed for months.

“My golden boy,” Harry whispers against the soft skin of his tummy. “The most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen.”

Louis is purring from all the attention, Harry continuing to leave kisses and marks all the way down his body. He sucks a possessive mark into one of the omega’s thick thighs, eliciting a whine from the boy above him. The alpha hooks his arms under Louis’s knees, pushing them forward. He swipes a thumb between the omega’s cheeks, gathering some of the slick there. Louis can hear Harry suck his thumb into his mouth, humming in satisfaction.

“Always smell so good love, and always taste even better.”

He runs his thumb through a second time, this time pressing it to the omega’s lips. Harry pushes his finger into his boyfriend’s mouth without any resistance, the omega lapping at his fingertip.

“See?” Harry asks. “The sweetest omega I’ve ever tasted.”

Louis can hear the bed shift as Harry repositions himself between his legs. He waits in anticipation as he feels the alpha’s hot breath against him. Harry must get tired of waiting because a moment later he dives in, flicking his tongue against the ring of muscle with quick kitten licks. He pulls back just enough to slip a finger in next to his tongue, Louis shuddering when he feels the cold metal of the alpha’s rings brushing against his hole. One finger becomes two, and Harry is fucking his tongue in and out of the smaller boy while he scissors his fingers. He finally pulls back once he has three in, resorting to sucking more marks into the omega’s thighs.

The alpha is relentless, keeping his fingers pressed against Louis’s prostate and rubbing them in slow circles. The omega tries to squirm, but Harry moves an arm to rest across Louis’s hips to keep him still. He keeps the same pace, slow and steady until Louis is practically gasping for breath.

“Harry if you don’t stop I’m gonna-” he breathes out, doing everything he can to hold back his impending orgasm.

“It’s okay baby let go. Don’t have to hold back you can cum as many times as you want tonight.”

Louis knuckles go white against the bed frame as he spurts onto his stomach with a cry of “alpha,” on his lips. Harry keeps his fingers in the same spot, leaning up to lap up the omega’s spunk. Louis’s thighs are trembling from the pressure still pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. When the alpha pulls them out, he lets out a content sigh, before the air is punched out of him from the feeling of Harry pushing in. Harry takes hold of Louis’s ankles and places them over his shoulders, leaning down to press their lips together once more.

Once Louis is fully hard again the alpha starts to move his hips. He’s slow at first, but he pulls out almost completely with each thrust and the omega can barely handle how deep his boyfriend feels inside of him. He hears the alpha letting out low grunts with every thrust, his long curls tickling Louis’s chest and neck. His senses are on high alert from the loss of his sight, and Louis feels like he’s drowning with how good Harry smells and sounds and _feels_. He wants to reach up and tangle his hand in those curls so bad knowing how riled up it gets his alpha. Louis remembers what Harry told him though, to relax and let himself be taken care of, and he finally gives in completely.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” he whisper chants, mind starting to feel foggy.

“That’s it baby, taking me so well. Gonna give you my knot soon. Do you want that omega?”

“Yes, _god yes_ ,” Louis breathes out in reply.

With one more thrust against his prostate Louis is cumming unexpectedly, the sight causing Harry’s release a couple of thrusts later. He leans down, whispering sweet nothings into the omega’s ear, but Louis doesn’t hear him. He feels like his head is underwater, but he’s content, and more relaxed than he’s ever been in his life. He can feel the blindfold being taken off but has no desire to open his eyes.

“I need you to come back to me angel. Let me see those pretty blue eyes,” Harry whispers as he wipes the tears from the omega’s cheeks.

Louis finally blinks his eyes open, and Harry sighs in relief. They stay locked together for a while longer until the alpha’s knot goes down, Louis closing his eyes again when he pulls out. He drops his arms back down to his sides, opening his eyes just enough to see Harry staring up at him, eyebrows raised.

“Back up, not done with you yet,” he says evenly, glancing up at the omega’s hands.

“H, I’ve already came twice tonight,” he whimpers out, reaching up and around the metal bars again reluctantly.

“And I think you can give me one more,” is all he replies before leaning down, wasting no time before he’s shoving his tongue into the omega’s hole.

It’s red and puffy and sensitive but Harry doesn’t seem to care. He laps his own cum out of Louis, causing the smaller boy to shiver.

“Alpha, it’s so much I-” he whines, desperately trying to hold still.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asks, staring up at him from between his thighs. His hands on his thighs get tighter when Louis doesn’t answer, leaving little half-moon marks. “I asked you a question Louis.”

“No,” he whispers out in reply, and not a second later Harry is diving back in.

Louis thinks the alpha’s tongue is going to be the death of him, thrusting in and out before pulling back to lap up the slick and cum that’s spilling out of him. He sucks at the ring of muscle for a bit before leaning up, grabbing the omega by the chin and forcing his mouth open before letting his cum drip off his tongue and into Louis’s mouth. The action alone has Louis shaking, reaching his third and final orgasm for the night.

Harry is in awe of the fact that he gets to call boy beneath him his. He presses soft kisses to his skin, murmuring sweet nothings as Louis comes down from his high. He wastes no time cleaning the omega up, wiping him down with a warm flannel before dressing him in one of his own sweatshirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Once they’re curled up in bed together, he reaches up brush the feathery hair out of the Louis’s eyes.

“See how good things can be when you just let me do my job and take care of you omega?” Harry asks.

He can feel Louis’s eye roll, even in the dark. “All of that was to teach me a lesson?”

“A good lesson though,” the alpha responds.

The omega doesn’t argue any further, just hums in contentment as they drift off to sleep, slotted together like a pair of puzzle pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is FINALLY letting Harry just take care of him. Once they both start to give in more to their inner alpha and omega and explore that dynamic together their relationship is going to flourish. Next chapter is going to be super domestic and fluffy and bonus points because it's going to be holiday themed. It may be a few days before I get it out to you, but I have the framework laid out in my head.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a whole lot of cute domestic holiday Larry + the Styles-Twist family so uh...enjoy my little peaches!

Harry wakes the next morning with his omega pressed tightly against him. He carefully untangles their limbs and slips out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Robin is sitting at the table with a steaming cup of coffee, nodding in the direction of the still hot coffee pot. Harry offers him a silent nod in return and fills his own mug, sitting across from his stepdad.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks, taking a sip of the warm drink.

Robin grunts in response, scanning over the newspaper in his hand.

“How did you know you and mum were soulmates?”

The alpha sets the paper down, not even seeming surprised. He raises his eyebrows slightly, offering a warm smile.

“Was wondering when you were gonna ask me that. Our cycles kept lining up, and at first, we didn’t even realize because neither of us were at work. There was just something about her though. I don’t know. I guess I just knew.”

“You just knew,” Harry breathes out, smiling to himself. “Do you think-” he starts, stopping himself before he finishes the sentence.

“Yeah, I do,” Robin replies, finishing his coffee and leaving Harry in the kitchen with a pat on his shoulder.

Louis patters down the stairs a few minutes later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harry gets up to start the kettle before the omega even rounds the corner, sneaking up behind the alpha to wrap his arms around his waist. Harry lets out a soft chuckle, leaning into the warm touch. He hears the omega mumble something that sounds a little like “good morning,” into his back.

“Morning little one,” Harry says as he turns around, carding his fingers through the messy fringe of his boyfriend’s hair.

  
_________________________________

Louis is standing on the opposite end of the room, arms crossed letting out little huffs of frustration.

“C’mon peaches everyone else is going to be wearing one. It’s tradition.”

“Christmas is over. And besides, I didn’t even pack a Christmas sweater.”

“Lucky for you my love I have plenty of options,” Harry says with a dimpled grin.

Louis picks the most normal looking of Harry’s obscure sweaters, a more traditional design with reindeer on it. His boyfriend on the other hand is wearing a sweater with a giant tinsel wreath on the front and an ornament hanging from the neckline. The omega scrunches his nose up and rolls his eyes at the sight, finding the rest of the family in almost equally ridiculous sweaters as they make their way downstairs. They take lots of pictures, insisting that Louis join them.

Afterwards Harry tries to pull the omega under a doorframe with mistletoe hanging from it, but Louis darts off to hide behind Gemma shouting “Get away you have cooties!” The alpha eventually manages to catch him, wrapping an arm around Louis and dangling the mistletoe above his head. He starts making obnoxiously loud kissy noises as he inches closer to the omega’s cheek, causing him to smile so wide his eyes start to crinkle at the corners. He catches Anne taking a picture of them like that, whispering something to Robin when she shows it to him as Harry peppers kisses all over his cheek. Louis returns the favor, murmuring “love you,” against the milky skin.

Gemma fake gags at the two couples, causing everyone to laugh. Louis runs back upstairs to grab his shoes, not hearing the alpha behind him. He’s lacing up his new Vans when he looks up to see Harry leaning against the doorframe with a cocked brow.

“Do you think that’s a good idea peaches?” he asks, handing Louis his more worn out but also much more comfortable shoes.

Once he’s put on the appropriate footwear Louis stands up, about to make his way back downstairs before Harry grabs his arm.

“Think you’re forgetting something,” the alpha tells him, going to grab a thick, Sherpa-lined jean jacket from his closet and handing it to his boyfriend.

“It’s not even that cold,” Louis pouts. “You’re not wearing a jacket.”

“Darling you’re always cold, and you know alphas run hotter. Sometimes I think you’re using me as your own personal space heater.”

Louis rolls his eyes playfully throwing back a “Maybe I am,” in response as he darts down the stairs.

The family piles into the car and makes the drive into the city. He slips Harry’s jacket off before buckling his seatbelt, not wanting to get too warm. Despite Christmas being over days ago, they’re still in the holiday spirit and play Christmas songs for the entirety of the ride. Louis can’t even pretend he’s not endeared, leaning in his boyfriend’s side in the back seat. Louis forgoes the jacket when they get out of the car, hoping Harry won’t notice. He does though, the observant bastard he is, and he’s barely made it three steps before it’s being draped over his shoulders.

“You’re many things omega, but sneaky is not one of them,” the alpha says as he laces their fingers together.

Louis rolls his eyes once again and hears his boyfriend muttering something about how they’re going to get stuck like that if he isn’t careful. The group walks up and down the streets, illuminated by what must be millions of twinkling lights. Harry can’t seem to take his eyes off the omega though, smile lighting up brighter than any of the iridescent bulbs. Gemma interrupts his moment of adoration, taking Louis’s free hand in her own and starting to pull him forward. The omega looks back at Harry, almost as if to ask permission, and the alpha gives a soft nod. He presses a quick kiss to the top of the smaller boy’s head before slipping back to walk with his mum and stepdad.

“You know he’s like, completely arse over tits for you right? It’s disgustingly adorable,” she says as soon as they’re out of earshot.

Louis chuckles at the lewd phrase, sparing a glance back at the alpha.

“Yeah,” he sighs contently, “I do.” “They seem really happy together,” he adds a moment later in reference to Anne and Robin.

“Of course they are,” Gemma replies easily. “They’re soulmates.”

“Always wondered what that would be like. It’s just my mom and sisters back home. It must be nice to have a connection like that.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know,” she says, nudging the omega who’s purposefully avoiding eye contact now.

He lets out a sigh of relief when Harry catches up with them, picking the omega up from behind and whisking him away for himself. Louis’s mind is racing at this point, unable to get his own mom’s and Gemma’s words out of his head. The alpha is still carrying him, on his back now, somehow knowing Louis’s feet were starting to get tired without him even having to say a word. The omega is forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths so his scent won’t alert his boyfriend to his anxiety, but he seems to have caught on anyways.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” he asks.

“How do you know anything’s going on up here?” Louis replies halfheartedly.

“I’ve told you before baby, sometimes you just know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now H knows, and L knows, but they don't know that the other one knows. I am SUCH a softie for holiday Larry (I literally did an entire one-shot series on it) so I hope you all enjoyed this!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days, I'm having multiple exams every single week and have been too burnt out to write anything. Thank you all for the continued love on this, I love that you love it. More holiday Larry vibes in this chapter but a little less fluffy than the last one. Happy reading little peaches!

It’s New Year’s Eve and Louis is _fucking_ nervous. Harry’s bringing him to some party, and the omega is a bit on edge over the fact that he won’t know anyone but his boyfriend. Harry has assured him that it will be just fine and that his friends will love him, but it doesn’t do much to calm his nerves. He lets the warm water of the shower wash over him, relaxing his muscles slightly. It’s not until he’s toweled off and mostly dressed that he realizes he forgot to grab his shirt.

“Hey H, could you grab my maroon shirt from my suitcase?” he calls out from the bathroom, combing his fingers through his damp hair.

“Yeah, course,” the alpha replies, rummaging through the bag.

Just as he finds the scoop neck tee his boyfriend was asking for, something else catches his eye. He hands Louis the shirt, and the omega is just about to mutter a quick thank you when Harry pulls the toy out from behind his back. Louis’s cheeks glow red, already knowing the alpha is going to have something to say about this.

“What’s this doing in your bag Lou?” he asks teasingly. “Am I not enough for you? You think you need two of me is that it? That’s awfully greedy of you baby.”

“I no- I- I didn’t want to leave it at home and risk my mom or sisters finding it is all.”

“On the bed,” is all the alpha says in reply, nodding his head in the direction.

“H you’re going to make us late,” Louis squeaks out, ignoring the request.

“Don’t make me repeat myself Louis,” he practically growls out, which has the omega on the mattress on his hands and knees in record time.

Louis can feel the bed dip with the weight of Harry behind him, not daring to look back. He lets out a soft gasp when he feels the cool air against his warm skin as his jeans are pulled down just below the swell of his bum. The alpha sucks in a sharp breath, taking a second to drink the smaller boy in. He hooks a long finger into the waistband of the lacy red thong, pulling it back and watching it snap against golden skin.

“Since you’re so desperate for my cock, I’m going to give it to you. All. Night. Long,” he enunciates every word before pushing in two lubed up fingers without warning.

Louis gasps at the intrusion but pushes back against the digits, loving the slight burn from the stretch. The alpha wastes no time scissoring them in and out, having no intentions of drawing this out. When he thinks Louis is ready, he removes his fingers, barely giving the omega time to adjust before pushing in the toy. It’s a tight fit, and Harry has every intention of going slow, but the boy beneath him is pushing back and practically gagging for it. He thrusts the length in and out a few times before pushing it all the way in and pulling Louis’s jeans back up and over his bum.

“C’mon baby, don’t want to be late,” he teases as he climbs off the bed, tugging on a pair of Chelsea boots.

“You can’t be serious,” Louis says, voice wavering.

“Oh, I’m _very_ serious darling. I don’t joke about punctuality, now come on,” he says easily, going to warm up the car without another word.

Louis is left alone in the bedroom, shifting uncomfortably as he bends down to pull on his shoes. He grabs the same jacket of Harry’s he’d borrowed last night, knowing the alpha would send him back inside for one if he came out empty-handed. He closes the car door a little harder than necessary, letting out a frustrated huff as he tugs on his seatbelt.

“I’d drop the attitude if I were you,” Harry says flatly as he reaches his arm across the back of Louis’s headrest, looking out his back window as he pulls out of the driveway.

The drive is relatively quiet, with Harry softly humming along to the radio as Louis stares out the window. The omega starts to space out a bit, trying to take his mind off pressure directly against his prostate. He doesn’t even realize they’ve arrived until Harry has parked the car and come around to open his door for him. His boyfriend leads him inside with a firm hand rested on his lower back, and Louis is immediately overwhelmed with the amount of noise. It reminds him a bit of Halloween, when he and Harry first met, and the fond memories calm his nerves a bit. The alpha introduces him to a handful of people whose names he’s already forgotten. He’s sat beside his boyfriend on the couch, tucked into his side when Harry nudges him gently.

“Ethan asked you a question peaches,” he murmurs into the omega’s ear.

“Oh sorry,” he replies with a shy smile, “What was that?”

“Asked where you’re from,” the alpha repeats, eyebrow quirked up in interest from hearing the accent.

“Upstate New York, but I go to NYU with Harry.”

“Mm,” Ethan hums, leaning back against the couch opposite of he and Harry. “Always did like American boys.”

“That’s enough E,” Harry warns, but Louis is just starting to get comfortable.

“Oh really?” he quips. “What exactly is it you like so much about us?”

The alpha bellows out a laugh in return. “Here I was thinking you were all sweet and shy. You’ve got yourself a handful H.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he’s got two hands then,” Louis says without missing a beat before pushing himself off the couch. “’M going to get a drink, you want anything?”

Harry shakes his head, but the other alpha calls out “I’ll take a beer!”

“Wasn’t asking you,” Louis throws back over his shoulder teasingly as he maneuvers his way through the crowd and into the kitchen.

It’s a good thing Harry hadn’t wanted anything, because the omega quickly becomes a crowd favorite. He makes small talk with a few other partygoers around the drink station once they notice his distinct accent and gets roped into playing a round of beer pong. The alpha finds him just as he’s sunk a winning shot, and Louis stretches up on his tip toes to place a quick celebratory kiss against his lips. His newfound confidence fueled by his victory and alcohol compel him to grab his boyfriend’s hand and pull him into the middle of the small crowd of people dancing.

They dance for a few songs before Harry leans down to murmur, “Gonna grab a drink, be right back baby,” against the shell of Louis’s ear. The omega nods in reply, continuing to sway his hips and get lost in the music as Harry navigates his way back to the kitchen. Louis is starting to draw a small crowd of his own, dancing in the middle of a group of alphas, never letting a single one get too close for too long. He’s pushing his luck, and he knows it, but his boyfriend deserves it for leaving Louis on edge for this long. Louis locks eyes with Harry right as one of the alphas is moving a hand down to the omega’s hip, and Harry is seeing red.

“Upstairs, now,” he growls out as he grabs Louis’s hand, roughly leading him down a hallway and up a flight of steps.

“I think your friends like me,” Louis giggles out before he’s pulled into a bathroom and bent over the sink.

“You think this is funny baby, is that it? Let’s see if you’re still laughing in a few minutes.” He roughly tugs at the omega’s tight jeans, pulling them just below the swell of his ass. “You’re going to get five with my belt, and you’re not to make a sound. Understood?” he asks as he undoes the buckle, pulling the from his belt loops.

“What if I wanted ten?” Louis dares to ask, smirk twitching at the corners of his lips.

“Not much of a punishment if you’re asking for it. Keep up the attitude and you’re not cumming at all tonight.”

Louis lets out a soft whimper and now Harry’s the one wearing a smirk.

“That’s what I thought,” he gives a soft tug to the omega’s hair, forcing him to make eye contact through the mirror. “Want your eyes right here the whole time, am I clear?”

Louis nods in reply, whispering out a yes before the first crack of the belt hits his skin. He lets out a sharp gasp, the second one coming not long after.

“Told you to be quiet Lou,” the alpha says, eyebrow raised.

“Sorry,” he replies before the third strike against his reddening skin.

The next two are quick, but _hard_ , and Louis’s knuckles are white against the sink, tears pricking at the corner of his baby blues. As soon as he’s finished the alpha drops the belt to the floor, pulling Louis close and whispering praises in his ear. He rummages around the cabinets for some lotion, applying it generously to soothe the red angry skin of Louis’s ass before pulling his jeans back up. After refastening his belt and running a hand through his messy curls, Harry opens the bathroom door and steps out as if nothing had happened.

“I- where are you going?” Louis asks.

“Back downstairs. It’s almost midnight we don’t want to miss the fireworks.”

Louis doesn’t miss the alpha’s coy smile as he leads him back down to the party. _Two can play this game_ , he thinks, although it seems Harry is much better at it than he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love possessive Harry as much as I do because there is definitely more of that in store for this fic. I love that he always takes care of his baby in the end but he knows what L needs/how much he can take.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely peaches! Sorry that my updates haven't been quite as frequent lately, I just started some new medications last week that have made me super drowsy on top of this being my midterms week. As always, thank you so much for the love and support on this fic, I can't believe I'm at over 300 kudos. Enjoy!

Harry waits for the omega to catch up with him at the top of the stairs, intertwining their fingers before heading back down. He finds his jacket on the couch, insisting Louis put it on before they step outside. He leads his boyfriend out on to the back deck, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and resting his head on the smaller boy’s shoulder. Everyone is shouting as they countdown from 10, Harry whispering the numbers softly against the skin of Louis’s neck. When they get to 0, he tilts the omega’s chin up and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. The two get lost in each other for a moment, Louis finally pulling back to watch the fireworks. He sighs contently as he leans back into the alpha’s warmth, letting out little oo’s and ah’s at the bright lights.

Harry is absentmindedly peppering soft kisses to his neck, not missing the way the omega visibly relaxes. He lets his lips trail over Louis’s scent glands, reveling in the sweet smell. Louis feels his knees buckle as the alpha lets his canines brush over his bond mark, drawing a soft whine from his lips. Harry chuckles softly, mummering a “sorry doll,” against his skin. He makes grabby hands up at his boyfriend and the alpha immediately lifts him up, allowing Louis to wrap himself around the taller boy like a koala. He rests his head against Harry’s shoulder and lets himself be carried inside as they bid their goodbyes.

“Already leaving?” Ethan asks as they’re about to head out the door.

“Yeah, past this one’s bedtime,” Harry chuckles out, earning him a frustrated huff and a slap to the shoulder from the sleepy omega.

Ethan laughs in return, then gets serious. “Keep this one around, you look happy man.”

“I am,” the alpha says in reply, and Louis doesn’t even have to look to know his boyfriend is wearing that dopey, dimply smile he does.

Louis lets himself be carried all the way out to the car, pulling his knees up and resting his head against the window. The drive home is short, but the omega is already snoring softly when they pull into the driveway. Harry doesn’t mind though and had every intention of carrying his boyfriend inside asleep or not. Louis starts to stir when Harry trips on one of the steps, almost sending them both tumbling backwards. He whispers a sorry into the omega’s feathery hair as he carries him the rest of the way up, setting him down on the bed and undressing him slowly.

Louis lets out the softest whine when Harry pulls off his tight jeans, and it takes the alpha a moment to remember the mold of his cock that’s been nestled inside his boyfriend the entire night.

“Fuck, baby,” he breathes out in awe. “Want me to lick you out for a bit before bed?” he asks as he leans down, already pushing the omega’s thick thighs apart before pulling the toy out.

“No,” Louis squeaks out, shaking his head.

“What I- I thought you loved that?” Harry asks in reply, suddenly nervous.

Louis giggles, _fucking giggles_ , when he realizes how on edge he’s just made the usually confident alpha.

“I do. Trust me your tongue is…wow. Want something else though. Want your knot,” he finishes just above a whisper, getting shy himself all of the sudden.

The alpha smirks, leaning down to capture Louis’s lips in his. He presses a few sweet, slow kisses to the omega’s mouth, not letting it get too heated before he’s pulling back much to his boyfriend’s dismay.

“Been full all night and you still want more?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t you, need you,” Louis pouts in reply, looking totally fucked out already with lust-blown pupils.

“Okay, okay baby. Anything for you doll.”

Harry wastes little time shedding his own clothes before pushing in, feeling Louis visibly relax into the mattress when he does. He takes one of the omega’s hands in his, interlocking their fingers before pinning it beside his head. Louis’s eyes are shut and he’s letting out content little sighs and soft gasps as Harry starts to piston his hips, peppering kisses all over the omega’s face.

“Feels good,” Louis whimpers out a few moments later, shifting his hips up to chase the feeling.

“Yeah?” the alpha asks coyly, using his free hand to push the omega’s hips back down into the bed.

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Oh shit, _there_.”

Harry complies, with no intentions of drawing this out for either of them. He presses their lips together in an attempt to muffle their noises as they both chase their release, swallowing down each other’s moans between shared breaths. The alpha hears Louis’s breath hitch and the hand in his curls tightens, a tell-tale sign that he’s close. He bites into Harry’s shoulder to muffle his screams, arching up into the alpha and tugging even harder at his curls as he reaches what he’s waited the entire night for. The tightness of Louis clenching around him and the tight hand in his hair is enough to make Harry’s hips stutter, finding his only release moments later as he pushes in one last time and locks them together.

Louis looks so dreamy in his post-orgasm haze, hair stuck up in every direction and eyes soft as he tries to catch his breath. Harry is peppering soft kisses against his skin, murmuring nothing but praises. The omega is a bit overwhelmed with how loved he feels in this moment, and maybe his mom and Gemma were right.

“Harry, I need to tell you something,”

“Mm what is it baby?” Harry asks nonchalantly.

 _How is Harry so calm?_ Louis wonders. He’s always so unbothered and easy-going, not letting much get under his skin. Louis wants to tell him, he really does, but what if Harry disagrees? That would make for a very long and awkward flight back to New York. _Harry you’re my soulmate_ , he thinks.

“I love you,” is what he actually says.

“I love you too,” Harry whispers in reply, grinning into the omega’s skin.

Louis knows that he’s going to have to tell Harry soon, and he will. Little does he know, the alpha already knows himself, and has the same thoughts racing through his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all are anxiously awaiting when one of them is going to break and tell the other they're soulmates, but I promise it's coming. Good things come to those who wait. Hope you enjoyed this little update!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason there is something SO adorable about the idea of L and H at the airport together. This is probably my last update for a bit because I've got a VERY busy week ahead of me, but I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long. Enjoy my little peaches!

The next day comes and goes, just lounging on the couch and spending time with Harry’s family for their last day in the U.K. Anne makes tacos for dinner, Harry’s favorite, and Louis teases the alpha over it. Soon enough it’s time for the boys to leave for the airport, the whole family tagging along for the ride. They make light conversation as if it won’t be five months until they see Harry again. Anne breaks once they park though, pulling her son into a tight hug and tearing up a bit.

“Gonna miss having a full house,” she sighs, pulling Gemma into the hug as well.

“Take good care of him for me,” she whispers to Louis as Harry and Gemma move to hug their stepdad.

“We take care of each other,” the omega replies with a smile, sparing a look in his boyfriend’s direction.

As if on cue, the alpha comes over in their direction, taking Louis’s hand in his and trying to take the omega’s suitcase from him despite having his own much larger one to carry.

“Do you have your passport? What about your ID? Did you remember to put a sweater in your backpack in case you get cold on the plane? I think I have an extra if you forgot.”

Louis and Anne share a look, before redirecting their gaze to the distressed curly haired alpha. Louis reassures him that he has everything he needs before Gemma is telling them it’s time to go so that they can try to beat the line for security. The family shares one last group hug, Louis included before the three of them walk through the sliding doors.

Once their bags are checked and they’ve made it through security, they have a little time to relax before their flight takes off. Gemma has already boarded the plane and Harry goes to grab breakfast for Louis and himself. He comes back carrying two steaming cups and a small paper bag. Louis graciously takes the piping cup of tea, not even having to worry before he takes a sip because Harry knows exactly how he likes it. He eyes the bag in Harry’s lap suspiciously before the alpha pulls out a blueberry scone. The omega instantly perks up, making grabby hands before Harry hands it over.

“Mmm, my favorite. Thank you Haz,” Louis says in between bites of pastry.

“Blueberry for my Louberry,” the alpha replies with a dimpled grin pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’s head.

The omega rolls his eyes at the nickname, calling Harry a dork before finishing the rest of his breakfast. They hear their flight number being called shortly after and get in line, pulling up their boarding passes Harry is quiet as they board, not even fighting Louis for the window seat. He notices the alpha bouncing his foot and fiddling with one of his rings as the plane makes its way to the runway, causing the omega to grow concerned.

“You okay?” Louis asks softly, reaching a hand out to steady his boyfriends shaky leg.

“Yeah,” Harry replies with a forced smile. “I’ll be okay, just not the biggest fan of taking off or landing.”

“Here,” the omega digs through his bag, pulling out a piece of gum. “Helps relieve some of the pressure in your head.”

The alpha mumbles out a thanks in reply, unwrapping the foil before popping the minty gum into his mouth. His jaw is still tense as he chews, bottom lip caught between his thumb and pointer finger, a nervous tick Louis has picked up on. It only seems to be getting worse, and it’s clear that Harry is trying to put on a brave face.

“Honey,” Louis whispers softly, taking one of Harry’s clenched hands in his, rubbing his thumb across the top the way the alpha often does for him. “Do you wanna?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Please,” Harry whines out in reply, instantly burying his face into the omega’s neck.

A wave of relief washes over him almost instantaneously as he takes slow deep breaths, reveling in the sweet smell. Harry visibly relaxes, almost melting into the omega who’s whispering soft praises into his curls. His grip changes from clenched fists to gentle touches, rubbing his thumb against the warm golden skin of Louis’s hip that’s peeking out from under his t-shirt.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Harry whispers once he’s calmed down enough to sit upright again.

“We take care of each other, always,” Louis replies easily, holding out his pinky to interlock with the alpha’s.

The omega takes a short nap, letting his head slump against Harry’s shoulder once they’ve reached their peak altitude. When he wakes up, he sees Gemma and the drink cart preparing what looks to be tea for Louis. He’s about to open his mouth to tell her how he takes it, but she cuts him off before he’s able to get a word in.

“Milk and two sugars I know, Harry’s told me at least five times already,” she says with a laugh, shaking her head at her younger brother.

Louis thanks her, Harry giving her a sheepish smile in a silent reply. He hums contently at the first sip, the liquid spreading warmth all the way down to his stomach. His hair is disheveled from the awkward sleeping position, and his eyes are still squinty as he re-adjusts to the light. Harry is still giving him that look though, like he’d rearrange the stars for the omega, and it makes Louis’s heart soar.

They’re over halfway through the flight, with only a couple of hours left, and Louis is starting to get antsy. Harry is sitting next to him playing sudoku on his phone because of course he’s dating an old man in an incredibly handsome 22-year-old body. He starts to shift a bit under his blanket that he and Harry are sharing, partly to get comfortable but partly to get the alpha’s attention. After about thirty seconds of rustling and huffing, Harry quirks an eyebrow in his direction.

“I’m bored,” he pouts, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do about that doll,” Harry replies, not even looking up.

“I can think of a few things…” the omega murmurs, letting his small hand wander up his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Louis,” the alpha warns, but he’s not listening.

He continues to let his hands wander aimlessly, trailing up and down the alpha’s thigh, fingertips barely brushing over his cock every now and then. Eventually he starts to drift upwards, teasing along the waistband of Harry’s sweats, letting his finger drag through the dusting of hair there. The alpha gives him a pointed look, but Louis’s eyes are elsewhere. He’s just about to slip his hand in when Harry snatches his wrist, keeping a tight grip around it to keep his hand from wandering any more.

“For fucks sake Lou we’re on a plane,” he hisses out under his breath, trying to remain inconspicuous.

“Always thought it would be fun to join the mile high club,” the omega whispers in return, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for all of the kind comments you leave me. It genuinely makes my day to get notifications that someone else has commented or left a kudos. Sorry this chapter left you guys hanging. Are they gonna join the mile high club? I guess you'll have to wait to find out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I caved and couldn't make you guys wait any longer so I cranked this out after my exam today. I thought about just ahead to the plane landing but I thought that would be kind of evil. You guys probably won't get any more updates until the end of the week but at least I didn't leave you hanging with this one. Happy reading my lovely little peaches!

“Bathroom, now,” Harry grunts out lowly, and Louis is scrambling across his lap in a matter of seconds. Harry grabs his hand, pulling him back down to whisper against his ear, “Be a good boy and open yourself up for me, yeah?”

Louis nods enthusiastically, eyes already starting to gloss over as he rushes down the aisle to the back of the plane. Harry waits a little longer than necessary before getting up from his own seat, wanting to make his impatient omega squirm a little. He takes slow, purposeful strides down the aisle, nothing like the quick shuffle of Louis’s feet. He knocks twice, whispering the omega’s name before the door unlocks and he slips inside. There he finds Louis bent over the sink three fingers tucked inside himself as he lets out soft huffs of frustration. His fingers are too short, and the angle is awkward, preventing him from reaching the spot he so desperately wants to.

Harry’s hand catches his wrist, pulling the smaller boy’s fingers out. He drags two of his own fingers through the mess of slick, pushing them in without warning. The omega’s blue eyes go wide in the reflection of the mirror, biting his lip to keep quiet. His lip slips from between his teeth, mouth falling open into a silent “o” when the alpha quirks his fingers right against the spot Louis was so desperately trying to reach minutes ago. Once he’s sure he’s satisfied with the job the omega did prepping himself -he knows Louis likes to rush both out of impatience and loving the pain- he pulls his fingers out.

“Did such a good job getting yourself nice and open for me,” the alpha murmurs against the golden skin of Louis’s neck before pressing a soft kiss there. “Always such a good little omega.”

Harry drags his cock up and down Louis’s crack, both to wet it with slick and to tease a little longer. He can feel the omega practically buzzing with anticipation, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. The alpha pushes in without warning, letting out a grunt through gritted teeth while Louis lets out a sharp gasp. He’s barely started to move his hips when the omega lets out an impatient mewl.

“Gotta be quiet baby, don’t want to get caught do you?” he asks, and Louis’s cheeks go pink as he shakes his head. “That’s right, only I get to see you like this. Here,” he adds, pulling up the front of the omega’s t-shirt to his mouth, “bite.”

Louis does as he’s told, biting against the fabric to muffle his sounds. The position gives Harry better access to his nipples, and the alpha wastes no time reaching a hand around to thumb over them. He’s rocking his hips into the omega at a steady pace, twisting and pulling at the hardened buds every so often, making Louis’s whole body jerk when he does.

“Remember that time in the shower when I made you cum just from touching you here?” he asks, giving a sharp tug for emphasis. “Looked so pretty all worked up like that, telling me you couldn’t, but I knew you could. I always know just how far to push don’t I baby?”

All Louis can do is nod in reply, tears starting to well up in his eyes from how overwhelmed and _good_ he feels. When the alpha finally brushes against his prostate, his eyes shoot up, meeting green, almost black, ones in the mirror. He’s about to drop his head back down, but a hand in his hair forces him to maintain eye contact.

“Look how pretty you look like this, so needy for me. Bet you’d let me have you anywhere you’re so desperate for it. I mean for god’s sake we’re in a plane bathroom right now and you’re gagging for it. My sweet, sweet little peach is so filthy, always begging to have something inside of you.”

Louis lets the shirt fall from his mouth in a gasp, whispering out in response “Only want you though alpha.”

This sends Harry into overdrive, tightening his hands on the omega’s hips and driving into him with purpose. Louis can’t even make a sound it’s so much as he feels the familiar coil in his lower belly. He’s about to reach a hand down to wrap around himself, but the alpha catches his wrist with a growl.

“Mine. Only I get to touch you,” he grunts out into the omega’s ear, biting down on his shoulder to stake his claim.

It only takes a few pulls before Louis is spilling into Harry’s hand with a whisper of “alpha,” on his lips. He keeps his pace steady through the omega’s orgasm, the tightness almost being too much. Harry is quick to pull out, not wanting to deal with the time it would take for his knot to go down locked inside the omega. Louis quickly gets the hint, turning around and sinking to his knees to take all of Harry into his sinful mouth. He finishes with a hand in the feathery hair, only a couple of drops spilling out of Louis’s red swollen lips.

He helps the omega back up from the floor, whispering, “Did so good for me, always such a good omega,” into his ear as he comes down from his high.

Louis is preening under the praise, leaning against the alpha as he helps readjust his clothes and tame his messy hair. Once the omega is presentable, Harry takes his time putting himself back together, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head before whispering, “Wait a couple minutes before you come out, okay?”

Harry makes his way back to his seat, looking smug but discreet enough that he doesn’t draw much attention. Louis on the other hand comes waddling down the aisle minutes later, earning a couple raised eyebrows. The alpha chuckles to himself, helping his boyfriend back into the window seat where he plops down with the slightest hint of a wince. Of course, this is the time that Gemma is coming around to collect trash, and she eyes them suspiciously when she stops at their row. Louis leans over to pick up an empty cup, t-shirt slipping to reveal the blooming mark on his neck. She doesn’t miss the way he jerks a little when he sits back up either, pupils going back and forth between the two boys.

“You didn’t,” she says flatly, all suspicions confirmed when both of their cheeks go red. “Oh my god you totally did,” her jaw drops, and she thumps Harry on the shoulder before continuing down the aisle, shaking her head to herself.

Not long after, they announce over the speakers that the plane is starting their descent and they’ll be landing soon. Louis instantly feels the alpha tense up next to him, and he reaches over to rest a hand on his thigh for a completely different reason than before. Harry places his hand on top of Louis’s being sure not to squeeze too tight despite his nerves. He tugs softly at the alpha’s sweatshirt, letting his head fall onto his shoulder and nose in his neck as he runs a hand through the tangled curls.

The landing is a little bumpy, but Louis lets off calming pheromones to keep the alpha as relaxed as possible. They wait until the plane is empty, wanting to tell Gemma goodbye without holding up the rest of the passengers. Despite Harry’s protests, Louis carrying his own backpack as they make their way to the front. Gemma pulls Harry in first, lightly smacking him on the side of the head. He’s about to whine out in protest but she stops him.

“That’s for what you did earlier jackass.” She immediately goes back to hugging him tightly though, mumbling out a, “Gonna miss you baby bro. Don’t forget to call me okay?”

Harry rolls his eyes and agrees, telling his sister he’ll miss her too and to have a safe flight back to the U.K. She pulls Louis in next, hugging him for a while before whispering, “Think about what I said the other day, okay? You guys are good for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought about having H tell L no but where's the fun in that? I hope you guys enjoy this little update and that I didn't keep you all waiting too long. I promise big things are coming soon (like within the next 5 chapters soon), so stay tuned for that. Much love for every one of you!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely peaches! Sorry that it's been so long (I know it's only been 5 days but that's a long time for me), but it's been a hectic week. Thank you guys for your continued support, I can't believe this little drabble I started out of boredom in quarantine and finally picked back up is nearing 400 kudos. Without all your kind words, I probably would have given up and ended up leaving this unfinished. Prepare your hearts for this sappy chapter, and happy reading!

The drive back to campus from the airport is relatively quiet, both boys exhausted from the long flight. Campus itself is quiet as well, still having a few days before students start to return from break. The dorms aren’t open yet, so Harry insists Louis stay with him at the SAE house as if he wasn’t already planning to. The alpha wordlessly starts doing their laundry, knowing it’s his boyfriend’s least favorite chore. Louis offers to help, which turns out to be Harry carrying him around and making the task at hand even more difficult. Harry doesn’t mind though, there’s nothing he loves more than being close to his sweet omega. They head upstairs relatively early, falling asleep wrapped up in each other and breathless not long after.

Louis wakes up the next morning without a tangle of curls tickling his neck or long limbs holding him captive. The omega pouts, taking time to stretch his limbs like a cat before climbing out of bed. He pulls on a t-shirt that’s been discarded on the floor, pattering down the stairs as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He perks up immediately when he smells breakfast cooking in the kitchen and his boyfriend humming a soft tune. Harry glances over his shoulder, smiling fondly at the omega as he hops up on the counter next to the stove.

“Pancakes!” Louis exclaims, picking up the carton of blueberries a second later. “Blueberry pancakes? How’d you know they’re my favorite?”

“Had a hunch,” Harry chuckles under his breath, flipping the pancake in the skillet over. “Surprised you haven’t turned into a blueberry yet,” he adds as Louis pops a handful into his mouth.

“Hey,” he pouts, tossing a blueberry at his boyfriend’s face, which bounces off his nose and into the skillet.

“Nice shot love.”

They don’t even make it to the table for breakfast. Louis stays on the counter, eating pancakes as fast Harry makes them, feeding the alpha in between his own bites. Harry, being the angel that he is, already had Louis’s tea hot and ready sitting next to his own mug of coffee when the omega made his way downstairs. They share syrupy sweet kisses, Louis wincing a bit when Harry moves his hand to cup the omega’s jaw.

“What’s the matter baby?” Harry asks as he pulls back immediately.

“Hurts,” Louis pouts, moving his own hand up to rub over his jaw.

“Was I too rough with you last night?” the alpha questions, trying to hide a sly smirk.

“Not like that you knothead. Hurts on and off sometimes. I think my wisdom teeth are coming in.”

“Lou you need to go to the dentist and get that looked at,” Harry worries, moving his hands to rest on his boyfriend’s bare thighs.

“Don’t like the dentist,” Louis mumbles barely above a whisper.

“I know doll, but I’ll go with you. How’s that sound?” and Louis reluctantly agrees.

True to his word, Harry accompanies Louis to the dentist a week later. The omega’s nerves are visible as he bounces his leg, even making Harry come back with him. The dentist introduces himself, and Louis’s eyes dart to Harry’s who reassures him with a gentle squeeze to his hand. He keeps ahold of the small hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over it soothingly as the dentist examines the omega’s teeth. He even gives the alpha a lead vest so that he can stay in the room when they do Louis’s x-rays. 

Just as suspected, Louis’s wisdom teeth are coming in. Unfortunately, they’re growing in sideways and causing inflammation, meaning they’ll have to be surgically removed. Louis visibly tenses when he gets the news, letting out the softest whine and nearly breaking Harry’s heart. The dentist assures him that it’s a routine procedure, and Harry even chimes in to let him know that he had his wisdom teeth taken out just a few years ago. They’re able to schedule Louis in for next Friday, and Harry breathes a sigh of relief knowing that his baby won’t be in pain much longer.

Friday comes much sooner than expected, for the first time in ages. Louis has felt on edge all week, the pain in his jaw and anxiety getting stronger each day. Thankfully neither of the boys have classes that day, so Harry will be able to take Louis to his surgery and take care of him after. His mother had offered to come stay, but the alpha insisted that Louis would be perfectly taken care of. The rest of the boys had offered to help as well, but Harry dismissed them only requesting that Zayn go stay with Liam for the weekend.

Louis is positively shaking when they pull into the parking lot and Harry reaches across from the driver’s seat of the omega’s Volkswagen and pulls him into his lap. He runs his hands up and down the omega’s sides to ground him, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from his cheeks when he calms down a bit. He holds Louis’s hand as long as possible, until the nurses tell him he can’t come any further.

“I love you. I’ll be right here when you get done okay?” he promises.

Louis nods, whispering out a “Love you too H.”

When the omega wakes up, his brain is foggy. The room is too bright, and his mouth is full of what feels like clouds. Once he’s able to sit up, a nurse helps him into a wheelchair and pushes him back out to the waiting room. He reaches up to pull the cotton from his mouth, but a nurse reprimands him before he’s able to. Louis hears a familiar voice, and looks up to see Harry, his alpha, his soulmate. 

“’arry!” he mumbles out, trying to stand.

The alpha reaches a hand out to steady him, thanking the nurse before helping Louis out to the car. Harry drives to the pharmacy to pick up all of Louis’s medications, trying to keep his boyfriend in the passenger seat quiet as he begs for a milkshake. Even with a mouth full of gauze, Louis tries to pout, batting his eyelashes in an attempt to get his way. As much as Harry hates to deny his omega, he can’t drink through a straw right now and isn’t supposed to eat for another hour. 

He promises Louis they’ll get milkshakes another day, driving them back to campus. They make it back into Louis’s dorm without any trouble, Harry managing to carry in Louis and all of his medications without dropping either of them. He settles the omega into bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Harry is about to go into the other room to let Louis rest, but the feathery haired boy calls out for him in a whine.

“What is it doll?” Harry asks.   
The omega has been making all sorts of requests and muttering nonsense since he got out of surgery, the effects of the anesthesia still wearing off. Louis is trying to speak, but Harry can’t comprehend him through the gauze and cotton. It’s clear the omega is getting frustrated, and it becomes even more evident when he reaches into his mouth to pull out the padding. It’s been close to an hour, so Harry supposes it’ll be alright. It’ll probably be better for Louis to sleep without a mouth full of cotton anyways. The alpha is pulled out of his thoughts though when he hears his boyfriend mumbling.

“Gotta tell you a secret,” he whispers with a giggle.

Harry sits on the edge of the bed, giving the omega a soft nod and encouraging him to continue.

“You’re my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not at all how I originally intended L and H's soulmate confession to go, BUT when Louis tweeted that he'd gotten his wisdom teeth out it sparked the idea. Sorry to leave you guys hanging, I'll try to get another update out to you this week but I've got two exams so that may not be possible. How do you guys think H is gonna react?


End file.
